Crazy WWE Life
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Zabrina was working in FCW to be a WWE Diva when she got a nasty injury that took her out. Her Brother Kevin aka Alex takes her along when he goes to NXT.
1. Info and About You

FCW Ring Name – Malia

Name – Zabrina Kiley/Riley

Nicknames – Z, Bina (only kevin/alex calls you that), Brina

Siblings – Kevin Kiley/ Alex Riley

Crush – The Miz

Friends – Bella's, Natalya, Layla, Beth, Kaitlyn, Shauna, Charity, Katelyn

Enemies – Kelly, Eve, your ex bff Angel (From FCW)

About you:

You were in FCW working toward the WWE when you had a nasty knee injury that put you out of the running. You were devastated and your boyfriend, Andrew, left you because of it. You were in love with him, but he was also holding you back. He was controlling and possessive of you. You loved him, but at the same time could not stand how he was treating you. Kevin did not like him at all. When you were in FCW Wade Barrett had a huge crush on you and wanted you to be his, but you were with Andrew and well...you did not like wade at all. He was just like Andrew. You still hung out at FCW for your friends and your brother and wade would not leave you alone. Finally you had enough and just stayed home, which totally bummed you out. Everything changed once Kevin got his shot on NXT and the chance to be in the WWE. You went with him to see what you could have been doing.


	2. Kevin's Surprise

**Z**

It was early Sunday morning and I was up packing for my flight in 2 hours for Connecticut. I was having second thoughts about going with Kevin but I wanted to be there to support him. I was just about done packing where there was a knock on my door.

"Hey sis, you ready?" Kevin asked, peeking his head in.

"Yea, just have to get dressed." I say, plopping my suit case on the ground.

"10 minutes." Kevin said, then heading back downstairs.

I already had my makeup done and all I had to do was change. After I was all set I headed downstairs to an awaiting Kevin.

"All set?" He asks.

I nod and we both put our things in the car and head to the airport. After checking in and everything we got to our seats. I turned on my iPod and listen to Bullet For My Valentine, my favorite band, on shuffle the way. I play on my phone and let my friends and fans, from FCW know what is going on.

**Twitter -** MaliaFCW says – Hey Lovers! Just want you all to know that I am heading to CT with Alex for a bit, going to support him on NXT! Tweet you all soon! **- End Twitter.**

I send the tweet and lay my head back and relax, drifting off every now and then. After 3 LONG hours the plane finally lands in Connecticut. Kevin and I get off and get our things. As we were heading to WWE headquarters Kevin and I start to talk.

"Do you know who your pro is going to be?" I ask him, anxious and curious.

"Yes I do." He grins, keeping his eyes on the road.

"WHO?!" I exclaim, wanting to know.

"You will see." Kevin smirks as he pulls into the parking lot.

"We are here." He says, parking the car and getting out. I get out and run after him, more excited than he is. I want to know who his pro is going to be. I walk in the building and look around, so excited to be there but sad at the same time. I wish I was the one with the chance, but I was so proud of Kevin at the same time. I was so captivated by everything I did not realize Kevin was in the elevator.

"Bina, you coming?!" He shouts, holding the doors for me.

"YES!" I yell and run to the elevator.

"I am so happy for you! I can not believe you made it!" I express, hugging him.

"I know, same here. Just wish you could have made it to. But your-" Ge starts, but I cut him off.

"It is ok. Things happen for a reason." I sigh, hiding the pain and hurt I feel. Soon we make it to the floor where Mr. McMahon's office is and Kevin tells the secretary he is here.

"Have a seat and he will be right with you." Karen, Vince's secretary, smiles.

"Thank you." Kevin smiles and joins me.

"This is so-" I get cut off.

"He is ready for you Mr. Kiley." Karen says.

Kevin and I get up and head into Vince's office.

"Good afternoon Mr. McMahon, I am Kevin Kiley but my ring name is Alex Riely. This is my sister Zabrina." Kevin introduces us.

"Nice to meet you both. Wait...are you Malia, from FCW?" Vince asks, bewildered.

"Yes I am." I smile.

"Wow, do you have talent. I was looking at you up until your injury." Vince states, shocking me.

"You were!?" I ask, stunned. "Dammit!" you mutter.

"Yes, and I was going to ask you to join the WWE but then you were out of action for some reason." Vince says, a bit disappointed.

"Yes, I blew my knee out a few years back. It is doing better now thanks to PT and everything." I tell him, shaking from the memory of the pain and the sadness of ruining my career.

"Well if you are up to it, I would like to sign to to a deal. Nothing to major, just a few small matches to see if you can handle it?" Vince asked, and my jaw dropped. All I could do was stare with my mouth open and stutter like an idiot.

"Well?" Vince asked after a few mins.

"Yes!" I managed to get out.

Vince gave me the contract and I went over it and liked everything and agreed. I signed it and handed it to him.

"Welcome to the WWE Zabrina, or should I say Malia!"

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, pure joy and happiness running through me.

"Also you can work some of out top trainers on your knee to make sure it stays healthy for you." Vince adds.

"That sounds great! Thank you!" I smile, all hyped up now.

Kevin and I thanked him before walking out.

"Like my first surprise?!" Kevin asks grinning.

"What?! You knew about it!?" I asked, shocked.

"Mhm. That is why we came here. I already met with Vince a few weeks back and told him about you and he said he wanted you in the company so I arranged it." Kevin says with a smile.

"Thank you!" I hug him tightly.

We get in the elevator and head to the car. As we get in the car I turn to him.

"Your first surprise? What is the second?!"

"You will see when we get to the hotel." Kevin grins and drives off.

The whole ride to the hotel I could not sit still. I was to excited about being a diva, FINALLY! I sent a quick tweet. **-Twitter:** MaliaFCW says: GUESS WHO IS A DIVA NOW?! **- End Twitter. **I close my phone as Kevin pulls up to the hotel. We get our bags and head up to his room.

"So who are you rooming with?" I ask, as he slides the key card.

"My pro." Kevin grins opening the door.

My mouth drops and my eyes go wide as I see the guy I have had a crush on for years.

"The Miz?! He is your pro?!" I shriek, shocked and over joyed.

"Yup, surprise number two." Kevin whispers as he walks in and sets his bags down as I follow.


	3. Meeting Your Crush

**Z**

I was still in shock that the guy I have been crushing on for years is my brothers pro. I picked up my bags then walked into the room, feeling a bit nervous.

"Nice to see you again Kev." Mike says, shaking his hand.

"Nice to see you again too." Kevin says.

"Who is the girl? She is pretty hot." Mike says, noticing me and nudging Kevin

"Dude, that is my sister!" Kevin says, smacking Mike's arm.

"Bina, come meet Mike." Kevin says to. I then walk over slowly, trying not to stare at Mike.

"Hello." I say low, and shyly.

"Bina? Is that short for something?" Mike asks.

"Yes, Zabrina. Only Kevin calls me Bina, you can call me Z or Brina." I say, looking up into his amazing blue eyes that I love so much.

"Well it is nice to meet you. You can call me Mike, Miz at events." He says, and surprises me with a hug. I blush and see Kevin roll his eyes over Mike's shoulder. Mike pulls away from the hug and starts to unpack.

"So why are you here?" Mike asks, putting his various hair items in the bathroom.

"Well I was going to just travel with Kev here and see what I could be doing, but he gave me a surprise." I say from the bed, grinning a bit.

"Qhat is that?" Mike calls from the bathroom.

"I am going to be a diva in WWE, something that I thought that could never happen." I sigh, but over joyed I have the chance.

"What happened? If I may ask?" Mike says walking out of the bathroom and sitting on the bed opposite of me.

"Well while in FCW I blew my knee out like 2 years ago and have been out ever since, but I have been doing PT and my knee is going great. Then Kev here set up a meeting with Vince, who was looking to sign me, until my injury, and he said he wanted me in the company so he signed me!" I explained, excited with a big smile on my face.

"Well Kevin seems like a great brother. Who are you training with?" Mike asks.

"Probably Kevin, I really have not met anyone else yet." I say with a sigh.

"Well I will be happy to help, I seen you a few years ago and think you have immense talent." Mike offers, complimenting me causing me to blush.

"Thank you, that is so sweet of you!" I smile, blushing still.

"Anytime. So Kevin ready to hit the gym?" Mike says, then talking to Kevin

"Yea, Bina want to come?" Kevin says, asking me.

"I'd love to!" I exclaim, jumping, and getting my gym clothes out of my bag.

"I just need to change." I say heading in the bathroom. I then head in the bathroom to change. Once I was all change I walked back out.

"All set!" I said.

We got what we needed then headed to the gym, about a block away. When we got there I decided to take it easy and start with the treadmill while Mike and Kevin start at the weights. I put in my headphones and turn on my iPod and shuffle Bullet for my Valentine, my favorite band, and start walking. After about 20 minutes I look up and notice Mike and Kevin. I bite my lip at the sight of Mike. 'Damn he is hotter in person!' I think. I'm to busy staring at him to notice he had walked away. All of a sudden I jumped when someone touched my left arm.

"OMG! You scared me!" I exclaim, taking out my headphones.

"Sorry, want to work out some?" Mike asks.

"Sure." I say, turning off the treadmill and steeping down, following Mike to the weight area.

"First, we can warm up your knee with some stretching exercises." Mike says, showing me some techniques to try. I watch him and follow his movements, my knee hurting slightly.

"Ow." I mumble at the slight pain.

"Take it easy, it may hurt at first, but when it gets loose it will feel better." Mike assures, encouraging me on.

I know, just been awhile." I say, flinching and pushing the pain aside. We work on my knee for a bit then we do some upper body work. I go over and pick up some dumbbells and start working of my arm strength.

"Try to do at least 15 on each arm then break, then do 15 more." Mike says. I nod and do the first set then start the second set about 5 minutes later. I get to about 10 and start to struggle. "You can do it! Come one!" Mike cheers for me. I laugh a bit and push myself to do the last 5 in the set.

"All done!" I say, breathless and exhausted.

"That is good, how long since you worked out this hard?" Mike asks, as we both sit on a bench and grab a drink.

"Almost a year." I say and chug my Gatorade.

"Wow! Well it will get easier the more you come with Kevin and me." Mike says, taking a drink himself.

"I hope so" I sigh.

"Hey, how did it go?" Kevin asks walking over to us.

"Good, I am sore, that is for sure." I say, wincing a bit.

"you knee?" Kevin asks, concerned.

"Yea, but it is a good pain, Mike helped me loosen it up a bit, just have to get used to it that is all." I shrug and try to stand, only to fall back down.

"Damn it." I mutter.

"Need help?" Mike offers.

"That would be nice. Kevin can you get my bag please?" I thank Mike and ask Kevin

"Sure." Kevin says, as Mike helps me up.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" Mike asks, now sounding concerned, as he helps me walk out of the gym.  
>"Yea, just need ice and my brace, and I will be fine." I grumble, leaning on Mike's side as we walk back to the hotel.<p>

"Bina, who are you rooming with?" Kevin asks when we get there.

"Crap! I have no idea!" I say, totally forgetting to ask Vince when we met him.

"Well how about you stay with us tonight and we will figure it out in the morning?" Mike suggests.

"Alright, Kev is that ok?" I try not to sound to excited.

"I guess." Kevin not sounding happy, since he knows Mike likes me. We finally make it to the room and Mike helps me lay on the bed as Kevin gets my knee brace.

"Thank you Kev." I kiss his cheek, then put the brace on.

"Can you get me some ice please?" I ask, pouting a bit.

"Lucky I love you sis." Kevin laughs and grabs the ice bucket and heads to get ice.

After Kevin leaves Mike sits on the bed next to me.

"You did really good today." He says, looking me in the eyes.

"Thank you, you were a great help." I smile, trying to hid the blushing. I could not believe I was in the same room, alone, with my crush. I could swear I was dreaming but I was not. I was hoping it was all real, when I felt Mike's hand on my shoulder.

"Uou know, I hope you do not take this the wrong the way, but I think you are amazing. You are strong, determined, and beautiful." Mike confessed, shocking me. 'OMG!' I scream in my head.

"That is very sweet. I have been a fan of yours for years. I love what you do in the ring, and you seem like a pretty cool guy outside of the ring too. I have always loved your eyes, I have to say. The one thing I like about you." I blush, amazed I had the courage to say that.

"Really?! A fan for years?" Mike says, acting shocked.

"Yes." I laugh at his dumbfounded look.

"Maybe you can be more then a fan?" Mike says, trailing off and starting to lean in, when the door opens. I see Kevin and curse in my head. I almost kissed Mike, but now I know what he thinks of me.

"Here is your ice sis." Kevin says walking over to me and handing me the ice.

"Thanks." I mutter.

"Something wrong?" Kevin asks, confused.

"No, I am just tired. I want to rest." I say, trying to get comfy.

"Ok, how are we doing this? Two beds, three people?" Kevin says to Mike.

"Well I can sleep next to Z and you can have your own bed, I mean, I do not think you want to sleep in the same bed as your sister" Mike suggests, getting a glare from Kevin

"Nah, I can sleep in the floor." Kevin says, not wanting Mike in the same bed with me.

"Kev, stop, it will be fine, we are all just friends here!" I snapped, tired and annoyed.

"Fine!" Kevin huffs. "Do not try anything." he whispers to Mike.

"You have my word." Mike says, not really caring what Kevin says. The both get changed and Kevin climbs into his bed, looking at me, making sure Mike does nothing. Mike climbs in bed next to me and we all go to sleep for a few hours.

*Hope it was good. Sorry the end stunk, I am not good at endings =/*


	4. NXT & Club

**Z**

A few days after the gym, I just stayed at the hotel until my knee stopped hurting. Mike had called the trainers and they said to let the swelling go down before I worked out or walked on it. Mike and Kevin were at the gym working hard, being that tonight was the start of NXT and Kevin wanted to be ready. I was laying there watching your favorite movie when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey girl!" my friend, Shauna, said all bubbly on the other end.

"Hey! How are things going?" I asked her.

"They are going good. Me and Charity won the tag titles here, and we are taking over the show! I just wish out diva champ was back with us!" She beamed, yet sounding disappointed at the last part.

"I know, they were the days! But if it was not for *gag* Wade *gag* I would have stuck around more often." I said, sighing, missing all the fun I had there.

"Well he is gone now...and what is this?! I get a text from you saying you are in the WWE now?! You could not call!?" Shauna trails off, changing the subject.

"I know. It was like last minute. You know Kev and his surprises. I had no time to do anything, we met Vince, then we came to the hotel and met Miz, I mean Mike, and then worked out, and I have been laying around because my knees is acting up." I tell her.

"Did you say Mike?! As in The Miz?!" She says shocked.

"Yes I did." I laugh. I know what she is going to say.

"Does he know you have a crush on him?! Is he nice?! What is he like?! Is Kevin there?!" Shauna tackles me with a million questions.

"Calm down. Yes he does, and he is very nice, and sweet. Totally different than his character. And no Kevin is not here, you miss him don't you?" I laugh, teasing Shauna. She has had a huge crush on my brother ever since she met me about 7 years ago.

"Awww Mike sounds so sweet! And yes I do, you know that." She gushes, then expressing her feelings to me.

"I see that crush is still there and well I will tell him you said hello. I think we will be back in Florida in a few weeks, you should come to the show and hang out with me." I tease and suggest to her.

"I would love that!" Shauna exclaims. Just then I hear the door open.

"I have to go. They are back and I need to get ready." I say.

"Bye!" Shauna says.

"Bye!" I say then hang up.

"Who was that?" Kevin asks, as he and Mike walk in and set their gym bags down.

"Shauna. She wanted to see how things were going. Oh and she said hello." I grin. I know Kevin likes her too, but he never had the guts to do anything about it.

"Next time you talk to her, tell her I said hello." Kevin blushes.

"Someone has a crush." I sing, teasing Kevin

"Shut up!" He says, throwing a pillow at me.

"Shower!" Mike calls walking into the bathroom. I go over to my bag and pick out what I'm going to wear to the show tonight. I wait for Mike to get done and rush in the bathroom.

"Haha! Beat you!" I stick my tongue out at Kevin. I take a quick shower and then get out and get dressed. I walk out of the bathroom and Mike's jaw drops.

"You look amazing!" He stutters.

"Thank you." I blush, walking over to my shoes.

"My turn." Kevin says and goes to get a shower. I sit on the bed and Mike's sits next to me.

"You look stunning." He whispers, tickling my ear.

"You look fine yourself." I smile, still blushing. Mike leans in closer and pecks me on the lips.

"Beautiful." He murmurs.

"Charmer." I whisper. Mike goes to kiss me again when the bathroom door opens and Kevin walks out.

"All set." Kevin says.

"Lets go." Mike says, and offers to help me up, which I gladly accept.

We walk out of the room and go down to the rental car and get in and head to the arena for NXT. When we got there we walk in and I'm are in awe of the place. Much bigger compared to FCW. As we're walking to the locker room with Mike and Kevin I see a few faces that I did not want to see. I see Husky Harris and Kaval.

***the reason why*** I did not like harris because I was in a storyline back in FCW and he was the reason I hurt my knee. He botched and move causing me to land on my knee wrong and I was not able to compete since then. I totally hated Kaval for what he did to Kevin in the one match, where he kicked Kevin out of the ring and made him bust his head open. I despised him for that. He could have killed my brother, but thankfully Kevin was alright, and back in a few weeks. ***end***

We finally made it to the locker room, and thankfully they did not see me. I did not want to deal with them. I walk in and sit on the couch and wait for the show to start.

"Are you coming out with us?" Kevin asked.

"Well I did not get dressed all nice for nothing." I sarcastically, joking with Kevin. Kevin rolls his eyes and we wait to be called out.

"The Miz and Alex Riley to the curtain please!" A stagehand calls from the hall. We got up and we to the gorilla position and waited for Mike and Kevin to be called. (when at events and NXT Kevin will be Alex) Mike's music hits and he walks out, a smug grin on his face as he turns the mic in his hands.

"Now, as you all know, I am the best pro there is on this now." He says, the crowd booing him.

"Without further ado, here is my Rookie and the winner of NXT season two, Alex Riley!" Mike says, in the sexy way he does.

Alex does out all hyped up and is yelling things at the camera and to the fans as we make our way to the ring. Soon all the rookies are in the ring and you see Kaval and Harris glare at me. I smirk at them and stand proudly next to your brother. All that was going on tonight was in intro to the rookies and a few matches. Alex did not have a match tonight, but things could change. We were in the ring while Josh Matthews explained what the season was about and what was expected of the rookies. After what seemed like forever, we got out of the ring and the first match started. I did not care because my brother was not in it. Soon the show was over and we headed out to a club to celebrate Kevin making it.

"It really sucks you did not have a match tonight." I sigh from the back seat.

"I know, but I will get my chance to show the world what I can do." Kevin says, full of confidence. Soon we arrive at the club and we head in to find a table.

"Drinks?" Kevin says.

"Sure" Mike and I say, then Kevin goes to get our drinks.

"Want to dance?" Mike asks.

"Sure." I say and take his hand and go dace to "Get Crazy" by LMFAO. Mike starts to dance all goofy and I can't help but laugh at him. We dance to a few songs and then go join Kev at the table.

"Have fun?" Kev shouts over the music.

"Yes." We say as I chug my drink and set the glass on the table.

"Another one?" Mike asks.

"Please!" I say. Mike then goes to get me another drink.

"You know he likes you, right?" Kevin says, once Mike is gone.

"Really? I did not know." I say, acting like I do not know.

"Yea, and I have my eye on the both of you." Kevin says in that brotherly way.

"Ok." I say and Mike come back with my drink.

I drink most of it and then drag Mike back to the dance floor. We danced all night, stopping every now and then to drink and do a few shots. At about 3am and few drinks and shots later I can not stand up.

"I think it is time to get her back." Kevin says.

"But we are having fun." Mike pouts.

"She can not have anymore to drink. I am taking her back." Kevin says and drags me out to the car, Mike following.

We get in the car and head back to the hotel. Once we got there, I take off my dress, to drunk to care.

"Bina!" Kevin exclaims.

"What?!" I ask all innocent, trying to find pj's

"Uh, did you forget Mike is here?" Kevin scolds.

"Do I care?!" I slur.

"Here!" Kevin says tossing me one of his shirts.

I put it on and climb on the bed and pass right out. Kevin and Mike change and get into bed. Mike lays on his side and looks at me.

"You will be my girlfriend one day." He whispers and drapes his arm over me, Kevin not seeing. Soon we are all out for the night.

*hope you liked it :)*


	5. Author Note

**Author Note**

I am not going to be following what exactly happened on NXT. 1) I do not remember and 2) that would take forever. However the outcome will still be them same. I will my hardest to get as much as I can from NXT. Hope you do not mind, I am doing this just for fun. Thank you all 3


	6. Day With Mike

A few days have past and we were in LA at Mike's place for a few days off, plus the next show was in LA. I was just laying in bed, haven woken up not to long ago. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called. The door opened to reveal Kevin

"Hey sis, I just want to let you know I am going to hang out with McGillicutty for a few hours to catch up." He says, walking in the room, but standing by the door.

"Alright tell M-Dog (your nickname for him) I said hello." I sigh, looking at the ceiling.

"Everything ok?" Kevin asks, sounding concerned.

"Yea, just bored and I do not really know LA so I do not know what to do..." I trail off, looking on my phone for possible things to do.

"Well ask Mike. He has lived here for years. He might know something." Kevin suggests.

"I will do that." O say, a slight smile on my face. "Where is he?"

"In the shower, I will see you later on." Kevin says leaving the room.

"Bye." I call.

I decide to get up and get a shower, in the extra bathroom Mike has. After I shower you get dressed and do my hair and makeup. like this. After I'm all changed I head downstairs and see Mike on the couch.

"Hey Mike." I greet with a smile, and sit next to him on the couch.

"Hey, what is up?" Mike asks, looking over at me. He stares for a bit until I answer him.

"Well, I was wondering, since I do not know my way around, if you would not mind showing a few places in town?" I ask, playing with my fingers, feeling embarrassed.

"Sure, I would love to!" Mike says, grinning. He loves spending time with me, no matter what we are doing.

"What do you want to do first?" Mike asks, getting up and grabbing his keys.

"How about breakfast? I am kinda hungry." I mention.

"Sounds good. I know a nice place we can go." A smile on Mike's face.

"Ihop?" I ask, joking with him. He gives me the 'really' look.

"I am just playing!" I laugh, holding my hands up in defense.

"I know. And no. I think you will like it." Mike adds and we head out the door and get in his car. When he turns on the car he forgot he had his stereo blasting. I cover my ears from the sudden loud noise.

"Sorry about that." Mike says, a bit embarrassed he scared me.

"No problem. You can turn it up. I LOVE Bullet for my Valentine." I say, a slight smirk on my face.

"NO WAY!" Mike says, shocked. "I never met a girl that likes them." He adds.

"I LOVE them! My favorite band. That is my theme song when I become a full time diva!" I grin, happy that Mike and I have something else in common.  
>"Really?! What song?" He asks, as he starts to drive off.<p>

"Alone." I say.

"Great song." Ge says. "What is your favorite by them?" He adds.

"Curses. I do not know why, I just do." I shrug. "Yours?"

"I like Bitter Sweet Memories." Mike says.

"Another good song." I reply. "Then, what song of theirs is NOT good?" We laugh.

"None." Mike laughs.

"Exactly!" I say.

Soon we arrive at Nick's Cafe downtown. Mike parks the car and we get out and head in. Since it is still early, about 8am, there are not many people in there, which is good.

"Hey Mike!" A waitress, about 5'3 with ginger hair down to the middle of her back, and bright green eyes, Martha, greets.

"Hey, how are things?" Mike asks, as she seats us.

"Going good. Me and the b/f are great, and you?" Martha asks, getting out her notepad to write down your orders.

"I am good, same old, same old." Mike laughs.

"That is good? So, the usual?" She asks him.

"That is fine. Z you need some more time?" Mike says, then turns to me, as I'mlooking at the menu.

"Ummm...I will have the french toast, sausage, eggs, scrambled, and rye toast. With an orange juice please?" I say. She writes it down and nods.

"I'll put this right in for you guys" She smiles and then walks off.

"You know her?" I ask mike, a little curious.

"Yea, I come here every time I am home and she is always working." Mike says, as he looks in my eyes.

"Then the food must be great." I respond, looking back in his eyes.

"Trust me, it is." Mike grins.

Soon Martha comes back with our order and we eat while we talk about what you want to do for the rest of the day. After we are done eating, Mike insists on paying and I thank him and a peck on the cheek. When I turn to walk out to the car Mike puts his hand to where I kissed and smiles from ear to ear. He soon follows me out and we head to the next place. Mike surprised me by taking you to Rodeo Drive. My mouth dropped and my eyes got wide.

"OMG! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO COME HERE!" I exclaim, jumping up and down in my seat, like a kid a Disney world.

"Well all girls love to shop, and you said you never been here before, so I figured you would like it." Mike slyly says, as he finds a place to park. Once he parks the car, I jump on him and give him a big hug.

"I LOVE IT MIKE! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!" I rush my words.

"Calm down." Mike laughs. "Now if you move, I will buy you what ever you want." Mike says and I immediately, get off his lap and climb out my door.

"What are you waiting for?! Come on!" I playfully yell at him, still bouncing around.

"I am coming." He chuckles, and gets out of the car and locks it walking over to me.

We start to walk and I see a store I want to go in. We go in the store and spend like a hour looking at all the clothes. Finally I decide on 6 dresses and 6 heels to match. I then went and tried them on modeling them all for Mike. Mike's mouth drops with every dress I come out in.

"I like them all!" I smile at myself in the mirror, twirling around in the teal dress.

"You look amazing in all of them, you should get them all." Mike says grinning, making me blush.

"Are you sure? I was only going to get 2, they are really expensive." I say, making the 'to expensive' face.

"You are getting them all and that is final." Mike states.

"Alright then, if you say so." I say going to get changed.

"I do say so, give me everything and I will pay while you change." Mike says.

"Okay." I call from behind the door.

I hand Mike the dresses and he pays, while I change. 'I can not believe he is getting me ALL of them.' I think, as I changed. After changing I walk out and meet Mike.

"All ready?" He asks.

"Yea, what time is it?" I ask, yawing a bit.

"Almost 4, why?" Mike asks, looking a bit sad.

"Wow, we were in that one store ALL day, and no reason I am tired and we missed lunch." I say, yawing again.

"Well how about we go back, you take a nap and we have an early dinner. I will take you out." Mike suggests as we head to the car.

"Mike, you spend enough money on me already, I could not ask you to do that." I protest and Mike insists.

"I do not mind at all. I really like you, so I WANT to do it." He insists.

"Well alright." I say as we get to the car.

Mike puts the bags in the back. The drive back was nice, and soon we got to his condo. I walk in and Mike took my things to my room.

"Man am I tired." I stretched with a yawn, yet again.

"I bet, get some sleep and I will wake you up about 6." Mike says.

"Ok." I say, but before Mike leaves he catches me off guard with a small, yet electrifying kiss.

"See you at 6." Mike grins and walks out leaving me breathless.

"Wow!" I smile and climb in bed and go right to sleep.

A few hours later, Mike kept to his word and woke me up. I slowly got out of bed and took a shower and then got dressed. After making sure everything was perfect I walked downstairs to see Mike dressed and ready to go. When Mike turned around and saw I coming down the stairs his jaw dropped and his eyes got wide.

"Flies Mike." I laughed.

"What? Oh sorry, wow! You look gorgeous!" Mike says, shaking his head out of the daze I put him in.

"Thank you, and you look good yourself." I blush.

"Are you ready?" Mike says.

I nod and he offers his arm and I take it and walk out to his car and head to the restaurant Mike called earlier. We pull up to a big, fancy building. Mike gets out and opens my door for me. The valet takes the car and parks it.

"What is this place? Looks fancy?" I ask, looking around in awe. I have never seen a place like this before.

"It is BOA and yes it is fancy. All the famous people eat here." Mike says as we walk in.

Mike tells the host his name and we are seated right away. Not to long later a waiter comes and takes our drink orders and we sit and talk for a bit. I find out that we both have A LOT in common and enjoy ourselves. The waiter comes back with our drinks and takes our orders.

"This place is so nice!" I say, looking around, taking in all the sights.

"It is. I eat here a lot with friends when I am home." Mike says, not taking his eyes off me. "You look so amazing tonight." He compliments, making me blush.

"You are such a charmer, and thank you. You look handsome tonight as well." I say back, still blushing.

"So cute when you blush." Mike says low.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." Mike chuckles.

Then the waiter comes back with our food and we eat and make small talk. After we got done eating, Mike pays and we head back to his place.

"I had a really great time today, Mike. Thank you." I say, as I'm leaning on the door to my bedroom.

"I am glad you had fun. We should do this more often." Mike says, as he is leaning in closer to me. I get so lost in his amazing blue eyes to see what is coming next. The next thing I know, his lips are on mine and we are kissing passionately in the hallway. I have my hand on the door and are about to open it when I hear the front door open and close.

"I'm back." Kevin calls as he walks in.

"Damn Kev." I mutter, as Mike pulls away.

"Another time." Mike whispers in my ear and we scatter before Kevin sees us. ' really have to tell Kev. He is going to hate me, but he will deal.' I think, as I pick out my pj's for the night. As I am about to head to the bed, Kevin knocks on your door.

"Hey Bina, how was your day? And Michael said hi." Kevin asks, talking low.

"It was great. Went shopping and then to dinner." I say, trying to hide the smile on my face.

"So mike was...nice?" Kevin says, raising a brow.

"Yes he was. Very much so." I say.

"Well glad you had fun, back to the gym tomorrow." Kevin says, and I roll your eyes.

"Alright, well I am going to go to sleep then, night Kev." I say yawing and rolling on my left side, facing Kevin

"Night Bina" Kevin says, kissing my forehead, like in a brotherly way. He then walks out and turns off my light. Within minutes I'm out cold, dreaming about my AWESOME day with Mike.


	7. Gym & NXT

**Z**

"_I love you Brina, forever." Mike says, leaning in and giving me a breathtaking kiss. As we pull away I breathlessly say "I love you mike, forever and always." as Mike pulls me in for another long passionate kiss. He gets down on one knee..."Zabrina Chevone Kiley...Will you..." Just then I feel someone shake me and I'm taken away from my amazing dream that felt so real._

"Bina! Bina! BINA!" Kevin calls till you wake up.

"What?!" I snap, grumpy and unhappy. "I was in the middle of a great dream!" I shout.

"Well get up, we need to hit the gym." Kevin says, pulling the covers off me.

"Good thing I do not sleep naked." I mumble. "What time is it anyway?"

"5 am." Kevin says, wide awake.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! 5AM!" My eyes go wide, and I lay back down. "Wake me up at 8." I say, pulling the blankets back over me.

"Nope!" Kevin says, pulling them back off.

"KEVVVVVINNNNNNN!" I whine in protest.

"She up yet?" I hear Mike say from the hall.

"She can stay here." Mike says, shrugging.

"No I am coming!" I rush, once I know Mike is going.

I get my clothes and head in the bathroom, taking a quick shower, while Mike and Kevin wait downstairs.

**Kevin**

"So..you...uh..like my sister?" I ask Mike, catching him off guard.

"Well she is very nice, and talented. I like spending time with her, yes. We have a lot in common." Mike tells me.

"Are you sure you just do not want to get in her pants Mike?" I say, being serious, giving Mike a look.

"No! I would never do that to her, NEVER. She is to nice." Mike says, shocked that is all I thought he was trying to do. There was an awkward silence until I spoke up.

"Well, I guess I am ok with it, as long as you do not hurt her, like her last boyfriend." I say, also warning Mike.

"What do you mean?" Mike asks curious, raising a brow.

"Well, she was dating this guy, who I thought was a great guy, they were so in love, they were together for 3 years and then she found out that he was cheating on her with her best friend. It was going on for 6 months." I say, getting all worked up over it, balling my hands in a fist.

"Save it for the ring and the gym." Mike says. "That is wrong on so many levels. I would never do that to her" Mike says, sounding sincere. "Who was her ex?"

"It was Cody Runnels. You may know him as Cody Rhodes." I say with disgust.

"He is a player, and gets who ever will go to bed with him." Mike says, shaking his head.

**Z**

While Kevin and Mike were talking I was finishing up in the shower. I got out and did not bother with makeup and just get dressed in gym attire. I got everything I needed then headed downstairs.

"I am ready." I say, walking over to Kevin and Mike.

They get up and we went down and got in Mike's car and head to the gym. On the way there we were rocking out to 'Bullet For My Valentine'.

"Can we get Miley Cyrus?" Kevin asks, earning a look from Mike and myself.

"Really Kevin?" I say in shock he asked that.

"Not in my car." Mike firmly says.

After that there was silence, expect for the radio. Soon we got to the gym and Mike and Kevin head to the weight room while I start off light because of my knee. I start on the treadmill and walk for about 30 mins to loosen up my knee and bit. After I was done, I headed to Kevin and Mike, and nearly fall over at the sight of Mike. He has his shirt off and is all hot and sweaty, also flexing his muscles on some weights.

"Earth to Bina." I hear Kevin say. I snap back and see him waving his hand in front of my face.

"Trying to be Cena now?" I laugh, teasing my brother.

"Very funny." Kevin says dryly.

I walk over and start to lift weights, starting light, then slowly doing up. After about 4 hours, yes FOUR hours, we were finally done. It was a big night for me since I was in a match on NXT. It was just a match for up and coming divas, although I already made. This was my shot to show everyone what I could do. Soon we got back at Mike's place to get ready for the show in a few hours. I caught a quick nap and then got up and got ready to go. I was debuting new ring attire tonight, and hoped Kevin would not yell at me for it. I got out of the shower and just straightened my hair and did my make up then got dressed before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs.

"Bina?!" Kevin says, at my tight, short dress.

"What?" I ask all innocent.

"What is..." Mike starts, then stops when he sees me.

"Amazing." Mike mumbles, staring at me.

"Take a picture." Kevin says. I smack him on the arm.

"It was a joke Bina, but he should." Kevin laughs as Mike is still staring at me.

Mike finally comes back and shakes his head. We go down and get in the car and head to the arena.

"You have a match Kev?" I ask from the back seat.

"No, just the talk the talk challenge." Kevin sighs.

"We are going for you." Mike says, looking at me from the mirror.

"Oh." I say and look out the window.

Soon we get to the arena and make our way in. As we walk in I see the last person I thought I would see for awhile...my ex. You hide behind Kevin

"Is that...?!" I trail off.

"Yea, he is Harris' pro." Kevin says, thinking I knew. "You did not know?" He asks, and I shake my head, dumbfounded.

"He was out there last week." Mike mentions.

"He changed, I did not notice him and..." I start shocked, then trail off. "I am going to my locker room." I say and hurry to my locker room. Mike and Kevin stare at me, then head to their room.

**Cody**

"I can not believe she is here!?" Harris rants.

"Who?" I ask, not being in the loop. (I love Cody, no offense)

"Malia!" Harris pretends to gag.

"Malia?" I ask, still not getting it.

"That was her FCW name, he real name is Zabrina." Harris says and I look at him shocked.

"Zabrina Kiley?!" I exclaim. "I thought you took her out?!" I say still in shock.

"That was like 5 years ago." Harris shrugs. "She must be better if she is here." He adds.

"Or just with her brother." I say. We talk about what Harris is going to say later on tonight.

**Z**

I was in my locker room getting ready. I put on my ring attire and brushed my hair out.

"I wonder who I am facing?" I think.

I sit down and watch the show since my match is later. It was pretty boring expect for when Kevin talked. I agree with everything he had said and was mad when he did not win.

"Stupid Watson." I mutter.

I heard my name being called and walked to the curtain to get ready. I did not see my opponent and were hoping I was not facing one of the rookies. My music hit..."_Introducing first from Washington DC Malia!"_ Josh Matthews says and the crowd does not know how to react. I walk out all bubbly, them not knowing I am turning heel tonight, so they cheer me. I get in the ring and do some poses. I look at the pros and see a shocked Cody and a mad Kevin 'He hates my outfit.' I smirk. Josh gives me a mic...

"Hello everyone! I am Malia and I am so excited to be here and I can not wait to show you what I can do!" I say and the crowd cheers me. Then I hear an all to familiar theme go off and see Angel walking down with a smirk. The crowd cheers you both, for the moment. She gets in the ring and starts to trash talk me, then turns to Cody and blows him a kiss. They are still dating. That set me off and I grab her hair and throw her to the mat and start to kick her in the side. The ref backs me off and checks on her. She says she is ready and the bell rings. She comes after me and tries all her moves but I counter everyone, knowing her so well. I have the upper hand most of the match, until she hits you with and nasty DDT. I'm a bit dazed and when she goes for the pin I kick out at 2, the crowd shocked. I slowly get up and go on the attack. I have her dazed and hit the code breaker, yes the code breaker..I learned it from Chris, and go for the pin and get the win.

"Here is your winner...Malia!" Josh announces, and the crowd cheers. Cody comes down to check on her and that sets me off even more.

"You pick this slut over me!?" I yell, enraged.

I pick up a dazed Angel and give her a back breaker then keep kicking her until I feel arms around my wait and move you away.

"I AM NOT DONE WITH HER!" I shout at whoever has me. "Calm down." Mike softly whispers in my ear. The crowd starts to boo me, but I do not care. I showed Angel who is the best. Once I calmed down, Mike took me backstage.

"That was amazing!" Mike says, as we walk to my locker room.

"She deserved it!" I say, not caring how she is. I will make a great heel.

"You will have to tell me about it one day." Mike chuckles.

"Maybe." I smile. There was something about Mike that made me calm down and relax easy.

"Go get changed, I have to get ready for my match." Mike says, as we reach my locker room.

"Ok." I say and walk in and get changed back into my dress. About 10 minutes later there is a knock on the door.

"Ready for Mike's match?" Kevin says.

"Yes. Who is he facing?" I ask.

"Kaval." Kevin says low.

"Seriously?! That is who they give him?!" I shout, disgusted. "I hope Mike beats him good" I add.

Once I'm done, I walk out and we meet mike by the curtain. His music hits and we walk out. After Mike is in the ring Kaval comes out with his pros, Michelle and Layla.

"Ewwww." I remark about them.

After kaval is in the ring you all get out and the match starts. Mike has the upper hand the whole match, taking it to kaval, when Michelle gets on the apron.

"Oh I do not think so!" I huff and storm over to Michelle I pull her leg, causing her to hit her face on the apron, then Layla comes over and I knee her in the ribs and throw her in the barricade. The crowd booing me the whole time, but I throw your hands up, like Maryse does, and walk back over to Kevin and keep cheering for Mike. The distraction worked, but not for Kaval as Mike hit the Skull Crushing Finale and won the match. Kevin and I get in the ring and raise Mike;s hands. Mike leans down and kisses mt cheek.

"My good luck charm." He says, causing me to blush. After we celebrate in the ring we head backstage and get our things and head back to Mike's.

"Man I am beat!" I say, kicking my shoes off when we walk in the door, and drop my bag. Kevin heads right up stairs and goes to bed. I go to head upstairs when Mike takes my hand.

"How about we go relax in the jacuzzi?" Mike suggests, winking.

"Ok, let me go change?" I say and head upstairs to change before heading downstairs where Mike is waiting. We head out and up to the roof of his condo where his pool and jacuzzi are. I look around in awe at everything, especially the view.

"Wow! It is so pretty up here!" I say, looking at all the lights from the city.

"Not as pretty as you." Mike whispers in my ear, sending a chill down my spine. I was caught off guard and next thing I saw was Mike in the hot tub. I took off my coverup and slowly slid in.

"To hot?" Mike asks.

"Yes you are." I say, not realizing it.

"What?" Mike asks, clearly hearing me.

"Nothing." I place my hand on my head embarrassed.

We sit there for quite a long time just relaxing, me sitting with my head back and eyes closed, when I feel a hand go around my waist and lips connect to mine. I am startled at first, but know it is Mike, and start to kiss back. Things start to heat up fast, and when Mike tries to take off my top I stop him.

"Mike, not right now." I say, breathless from the intensity of the kiss.

"When you are ready." He says, understanding me.

"You are mad now aren't you?" I pout, and hang my head. Mike lifts my chin so I am looking at him.

"I could never be mad at you." He says, looking me in the eyes. The amount of caring and compassion he has in his voice touched me.

"Thank you for understanding Mike." I smile, and place a kiss on his cheek. I try to hide a yawn.

"Tired?" Mike asks, noticing me.

"A bit yea." I sigh.

"Go to bed silly." Mike laughs.

"I don't wanna!" I whine, yawing again.

"Time for bed." Mike says, standing and helping me up. We get dried off and head inside. When we are upstairs I stop at my door.

"Night Mike." Iou say.

"Night Brina." Mikes says and kisses my cheek. We walk in our rooms and get in bed and go right to sleep.


	8. To ALL My Readers

To ALL my readers :)

I am very thankful for all the reads and readers I have on my stories. I appreciate it very much and I am touched. I hope you all enjoy them, even tho I am not very confident on how I write. I do not think that I am all that good, but seeing all the reads makes me feel good. If you like/dislike anything PLEASE tell me and I will make changes, or keep it the same. Comments and suggestions are welcome and you WILL get credit for anything you may want to add. Again thank you all for reading and I hope you like whatever may come from my stories. Love you all 3


	9. Shauna & Charity

FCW Ring Name – Bella

Name – Shauna

Age: 24

Nicknames – none yet

Siblings – none

Crush – Kevin Kiley/Alex Riley

Friends – Zabrina, Kevin/Alex, The MIz, Justin Gabriel, Natalya, Beth, Charity, Katelyn

Enemies – Kelly, Eve, Angel (Zabrina's EX Friend From FCW)

FCW Ring Name – Charity Cage

Name –Charity Reso

Age: 20

Siblings – William Jason Reso/Christian (Cousin)

Crush – Evan Bourne

Friends – Zabrina, Kevin/Alex, The Miz, Justin Gabriel, Natalya, Layla, Beth, Kaitlyn, Shauna, Katelyn

Enemies – Kelly, Eve, Angel (Zabrina's EX Friend From FCW)


	10. Time Off

**Z**

It is now the weekend and we have a few days off before the next show. I was just laying in bed when my phone starting going off. I slowly rolled over and answered it, still half asleep.

"Hello." I grumble, sleepily.

"Hey girl! Get up!" I heard Shauna say with excitement.

"What time it is?" I ask, still having my room closed up, since I just woke up.

"It is 9 am! Me and charity are coming over!" She says.

"Ok, I think Kev is still here, he can let you in, how long?" I ask, climbing out of the blankets.

"Ummm...now" Shauna giggles.

"Ok, be right down." I say and hang up.

I was still in my pj's as I make my way downstairs. When I got there Shauna and Charity are already in the living room

"Hey guys." I say, yawing as I take a seat in the recliner, next to the couch where Kev, Shauna, and Charity are sitting.

"Finally you are up!" Charity laughs.

"I called you 3 times before you picked up." Shauna said.

"It was a LONG flight." I make a face at them.

"Oh, btw, you did amazing against angel!" Charity compliments.

"You showed her! And laycool! Perfect!" Shauna says, with a smile.

"Thank you." I thank them and smile. "It was so long I did not think I could do it." I chuckle.

"But you did!" They both say. We just laugh.

"What were you girls doing today?" I ask them.

"Spending time with you!" Shauna chips in.

"Well what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Well we can hang here, go swimming and stuff." Charity suggests, shrugging.

"Yay! Tan time!" Shauna says with enthusiasm.

"Sounds good, you guys still have stuff here." I tell them, as I stand.

"Alright." They say getting up to follow me to my room.

Once we are up there we change in to this into our swimsuits. We grab towels the head down to the pool area and see Kevin and Mike already in there. Charity and I walk over to the loungers and sit down, noticing Shauna is not with us.

"Earth to Shauna!" I call.

"Shauna!" Charity yells, pretty loud because Mike and Kevin look over.

"Huh? Coming" Shauna says shaking her head and sitting on the other side of me.

"Never fails." I laugh, teasing Shauna

"Oh stop!" Shauna says, a bit embarrassed.

"Someone is in love." Charity laughs.

"Shut up!" Shauna whines.

"That is ok, Mike has been getting to me like that too." I blush, trying to act causal.

"What do you mean?" They say in union, looking at me, since I'm in the middle of them.

"Well you know how I had a crush on him?...well he knows, and said he likes me..." I start.

"Deats girl!" They say getting anxious.

"I was not done. So I told him how I have liked him for years, and he was flattered, then he has been making little moves." I smile at the thoughts. Charity and Shauna staring waiting for more.

"AND!" They speak up.

"Shhhh...Kev does not know...but he tells me I look nice when I dress up and he has even kissed me before...almost...you know...but I told him I was not ready and he ACTUALLY understood." I finish.

"Awwwww." They gush.

"Wait! YOUR brother does not know?" Charity says in disbelief.

"He ALWAYS finds out." Shauna says.

"I know, but the past few days, he actually let me and Mike 'hang' out and he let him touch me without freaking out." I say, unsure of how to take it.

"Maybe he knows." Shauna says.

"How?!" I exclaim. "I did not tell him!"

"Maybe he talked to Mike, and the are keeping it on the DL for now." Charity laughs.

"Hey!" Mike shouts. "Are you girls coming in?" Mike adds.

"Ummmm...no!" I say, giggling.

"Tanning." Shauna adds.

Just then a friend of Mike and Kevin.s, walks in. Evan Bourne, aka Matt Korklan. I get up and run to him.

"Matty!" I squeal, hugging him tight. "I missed you!" I say.

"Missed you too, and congrats!" Evan (gonna call him Evan, not used to Matt lol) says, complimenting me.

"Thanks! It is great to be back!" I smile. Then I feel a wet arm go around my waist and jump.

"What the?!" I say, startled, then am lifted as Mike takes me to the pool.

"MICHAEL GREGORY MIZANIN DON'T YOU DARE!" I threaten. Everyone going "ohhhh" at me using his FULL name. It did not work as he got to the edge of the pool and dropped me in. I come up and spit the water out of my mouth.

"You are going to pay for that!" I warn, crossing my arms. Kevin laughs at me. "NOT FUNNY!" I scold, splashing him with water. I see Charity and Shauna laughing.

"Hey kev!" I whisper, motioning him over. He comes over to me and I whisper something to him. While I was doing that Evan goes to talk to Charity and Shauna

"Hi girls! I am Matt, or Evan, either one." He greets and Shauna nods, and Charity stares, speechless. Charity has liked Evan/Matt for years, but was to scared to talk to him.

"I know, I am Shauna, this is Charity." Shauna says, speaking for Charity.

"Shauna?! Is that you?! You look different!" Evan says, shocked he did not recognize you. Since her and I were friends for over 10 years, she knew everyone I knew. We met Charity about 2 years ago when she joined FCW, but all our 'wrestling' friends moved to the WWE so Charity did not get to meet some of them.

"Thank you. Dyed my hair brown but kept some of the blonde and have been working out A LOT." Shauna says. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Kevin walking over to her, and she gets up and tries to run.

"Sorry Ev!" She says running past him as Kevin chases her. On her second trip around the pool he catches her.

"Not fair!" Shauna whines. Kevin laughs, and picks her up. "KEVIN ROBERT KILEY DONT YO..." She starts but he does not let her finish, he just drops her in. When she comes up she sees, Mike, Kevin, and I laughing.

"Alright...we are even." She whimpers, looking at me.

"I had to!" I say though my laughter. Kevin gets back in the pool and we have fun playing various pool games, while Charity and Evan talk pool side.

**Charity**

"So Charity, is it? I do not think we have met?" Evan says, holding out his hand to shake mine.

"Io, I have only know Z and Shauna for about 2 years. How did you guys meet?" I ask, also wondering how Z met Evan, my crush.

"Well, it was about 10 years ago, she moved down here with Kevin when he came to FCW. They live right next door to me." Evan explains.

"Ah, I see." Charity says.

"So, tell me about yourself." Evan says, seeming interested in me.

"Well I am just a normal girl who moved her about 2 years ago to fulfill my dream to become a diva, I am from a small town in Canada, and on one thought I would ever make it as a diva, but here I am. Not in the WWE, yet, but making my way there." I tell Evan as he looks in my eyes. When I notice I start to blush. "And do not worry, I know all about you." I add.

"A fan I am assuming." He says, a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, for years actually, since your debut. I like all the high flying moves, I do that a bit myself." I say.

"I have noticed." Evan says, causally.

"You have?!" I ask shocked.

"Yea, was at a show a few weeks ago and saw you. You have got talent." Evan compliments.

"Thank you, that means a lot!" I blush.

"Hey! You both coming in or not?!" Z yells from the side of the pool.

"In a bit" I respond.

"I do not have a suit." Evan pouts.

"Got get one! You live right next door!" Z laughs at him.

"To farrrr!" Evan whines.

"You lazy bum!" Z teases him.

"Got get one of mine!" Kevin shouts.

"Thanks!" Evan says and walks in the house to get one.

"You coming?!" Z asks again.

"Alright." I laugh.

"Hurry!" Z says and then is pulled back to the middle of the pool by Mike.

**Z**

"I was coming" I laugh as I turns in Mike's arms.

"I missed you." He pouts.

"That was like, what, 2 mins?!" I tease.

"Still..." Mike says and kisses my cheek.

We just float around more as Charity FINALLY gets in the pool, while Shauna and Kevin are hanging out on a seat on the side of the pool. (one of those seat that are in the pool) Kevin has his arm on the side of the pool behind Shauna

**Shauna**

"They are so cute!" I gush.

"They are." Kevin says, not sounding to happy.

"What do you seem upset by that?" I ask, turning to look at him.

"Well she is my little sister, and I do not want her with any guy, especially since Cody, but Mike seems like a good guy." Kevin says, and I nod about he Cody part.

"I know that, and Mike does seem nice, just give him a chance, not everyone is like Cody." I say, trying to ease Kevin

"That is true, we did have a talk, and he said he would not do what Cody did." Kevin says, forgetting he was not supposed to say anything.

"You told him?!" I yell, in a low tone. "You know she did not want anyone to know about it, unless she told them." I shake my head.

"He needed to know and it just slipped out. He actually made me feel better about trusting him with her." Kevin says, head down and pouting.

"Do not pout! You know I can not stand when you do that!" I scold, playfully.

"I know." Kevin grins.

"FINALLY!" I shout to Evan who is now walking out.

He gets in the pool and we just hang out and talk, Evan and charity getting to know each other more.

"Uhhh...anyone know what time it is?" Mike asks.

"About 5pm." Kevin says, after getting out and checking his watch.

"WOW! We have been in here ALL day!" I say.

"I know! I am hungry!" Z says, as she is sitting on the edge next to mike.

"So lets all go out to eat!" Evan says.

"YEA!" We say.

**Z**

We all go in and since there are like 5 bathrooms everyone got a shower, Evan going home to shower. One we got out we picked out our outfits, Shauna and Charity have a room in the house, and get dressed. Once we were done you all walked out and met in the hall.

"YOU LOOK AMAING!" We said at the same time to each other, then laugh.

"THANK YOU!" We said, again, at the same time. We were all laughing when we hear Kevin

"Are you girls ready yet?!" He calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"We are coming!" I call back and we head downstairs. When we come into view of the guys, their mouths drop.

"Uh boys?" Charity says.

"Earth to guys!" Shauna says, waving her hand in front of them, getting nothing.

"YO GUYS!" I yell clapping my hands loudly. They snap back and shake their heads.

"You...you...look stunning!" Mike stutters, to me.

"Thank you." I blush. "You look amazing tonight too." I add, smiling.

"Shauna..you look beautiful!" Kevin says, in awe. He always liked Shauna but was to afraid to ask her out. He thought he was not good enough for her.

"Thank you Kevin You look good too." Shauna blushes.

"I would like to talk to you later." Kevin whispers in Shauna's ear.

"Ok." Shauna says, getting butterflies, secretly hoping it is nothing bad.

"You look really nice Charity." Evan smiles.

"Thanks, you too." Charity replies. It is a little awkward for them right now. Since they JUST met.

"Shall we go!?" Mike says.

"FOOOOODDDDD!" I blurt out, making everyone crack up. "What?! I am hungry!" I pout.

"It is ok." Mike says, putting his arm around me. We walk out, Kevin, Mike, Shauna, and I getting in Kevin's car.

"I will ride with Evan so he is not alone." Charity says, following Evan to his car. After we get in Shauna pulls you to her (not like that).

"Kevin wants to 'talk' later." She whispers lowly and nervously to me. I reply with a smile and she shakes her head. After about 15 mins we arrive at Jackson's Bistro, mine and Shauna's favorite place to eat. We walk in and get seat and place our drink orders. We make small talk until the waiter takes your food orders. After a bit the food comes and we eat, talking occasionally. When we were done the guys split the bill and you all head home. When we got there Evan goes home and we head inside.

"Sleepover?!" Shauna says.

"Absolutely!" I reply, all giddy. We go to head upstairs to change when Kevin stops Shauna

"About the talk?" He starts.

"Let me change and will be right down." Shauna says and heads up to get changed.

We all get changed and then head over to the bed.

"I'll be back. Kevin wants to 'talk'." Shauna says. Charity and I give her the 'got get him look' and she heads downstairs.

**Shauna**

When I walk out I find Kevin out on the patio on the swing. I walk out and sit next to him.

"Hey Kevin, whats up?" I ask, sitting next to him. Kevin turns to me.

"I have been wanting to say this for years...but I could not bring myself to say it..." Kevin starts. I start to think the worst.

"You do not want to hangout with Z anymore?" I spit out, the first thing that popped in my head.

"No." Kevin laughs. "I am just going to say it...i like you." Kevin says, a bit low.

"You what?" I say, not believing what I heard.

"I like you. I have for years, but thought I was not good enough for you." Kevin says a bit shy.

"Well I have liked you for years as well. And why did you think that?" I say, shocking him.

"You do?!" Kevin says shocked.

"Yes I do." I blush.

"I just did not think you would go for a guy like me. You are beautiful and can have any guy you want." He says, a bit sadly.

"Awww, you are sweet, that is why I like you. You ARE the perfect guy, the only guy actually that I have liked." I say, making us both blush.

"I am so happy that I told you and that you feel the same way." Kevin says with a smile and leans down and kisses me softly on the lips. We break away and just talk some more and enjoy the warm night together. I end up falling asleep on Kevin.

**Z**

"What is taking so long?!" I say looking at the clock, a good hour passing by. Just then then the door opens.

"Shauna is in her room, she fell asleep out side." Kevin says, peeking his head in my room.

"Awwww! How did it go?" I ask, wanting to know.

"Good." Kevin smiles and walks out.

"Ahhhh!" Charity and I squeal, quietly. Soon we get tired and decide to go to bed, Charity going to her room and me falling asleep in my bed.

*Hope you all like it. Took me like 3 hours to write. And yes, Kevin and Shauna are official, and Z and mike are as well. What do you think of Charity and Evan? Comments! :D*


	11. We Made It

**Z**

It is now Monday morning and I am packing up my things getting ready to head to RAW, since I have a match on Superstars. I was slowly packing not wanting to leave my best friends just yet.

"This sucks!" I mutter, sad about leaving. My phone goes off, signaling a text. I pick up my phone and read the text.

***Text***

"OMG! ARE YOU AWAKE YET?" from Shauna.

"Yes. What is up?" from Z.

"Me and Charity have something to tell you!" from Shauna

"Ok, come over. I am leaving in an hour." from Z.

"ON OUR WAY!" from Shauna

***End Text***

"I wonder what that was about?" I ask myself out loud, thinking I was alone.

"What was what about?" Mike says, startling me causing me to jump.

"DO NOT DO THAT! YOU SCARED ME!" I laugh with my hand over my heat, breathing fast.

"Sorry, but I tend to do that." Mike smirks walking over to me and putting his hands on my hips, placing a kiss you on my lips.

"I still have to pack." I say, breathless, after pulling away.

"Need help?" Mike ask.

"Sure, can you go get those dresses for me that are hanging on my closet door please?" I ask Mike, pointing to where they are, as I head in the bathroom to get my makeup and other essentials I may need. They I hear quick talking in the hall.

"Hi Kevin, bye Kevin!" I hear Shauna rush as her and Charity come running in my room, huge smiles on their faces.

"GUESS WHAT?" They both say at the same time, trying to catch their breath.

"WHAT?" I ask, anxious to know.

"VINCE CALLED US AND WE ARE IN THE WWE NOW!" They both almost scream.

"OMG! THAT IS GREAT!" I scream and we all hold hands and jump up and down in a circle like little kids.

"What is going on in here?" Mike asks, walking out of my closet with my dresses.

"Really Mike?" Shauna laughs.

"Good colors for you though." Charity winks with a laugh.

"Very funny." Mike says dryly, as he puts the dresses on the bed.

"What is all the screaming about?" Kevin asks as he makes his way in my room.

"Shauna and Charity got a call from Vince and they are in the WWE now!" I say, with a huge smile on my face.

"Is that so." Kevin says.

"You and your sneaky ways." I say.

"It was not me." Kevin says, holding his hands up.

"Then who?" I start, then turn to Mike who is grinning sheepishly.

"MIKE!" I cry in joy and run and jump on him in a big hug.

"Well, they are talented and deserve the chance and now you do not have to be sad about leaving them again." Mike says, smiling.

"THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!" I say and give him a quick kiss.

"Thank you Mike!" Charity and Shauna beam, joining in on the hug, making it a group hug, causing all of us to fall on the bed.

"Alright girls, you can get off now." Mike laughs, as he is pinned on the bed by all three of us. We go to get up and Mike holds me in place.

"You can stay." Mike grins. I smile at him.

"Ahem!" Kevin clears his throat. "We need to get going now." He adds.

"Awwwww." I pout.

"Later." Mike whispers in my ear.

Smiling I get up and grab my bags and we all head downstairs.

"Wait! Where is your stuff?" I ask Charity and Shauna

"In the car." Shauna says.

"Yea, we were packed hours ago after Vince called." Charity grins.

"Ok. Lets go then." I say.

We head out the door and I ride with Charity and Shauna to the airport, while Mike and Kevin ride together. When we get there we go through the normal stuff and find our seats on the plane. Shauna, Charity, and I are all sitting next to each other, while Mike and Kevin are behind us.

"We are going to rule the WWE!" Shauna says.

"We so will! We are going to show them all how it is done!" Charity comments.

"Well, if we do what we have been doing, you know we will own it!" I say, talking about how we were the talk of FCW.

"So where are we going anyway?" Charity asks.

"Good question..." I start then turn around to Mike. "Hey Mike? Where are we going?" I ask him.

"Seattle." Mike says, looking up from his iPod touch.

"Thanks." I say and turn around. "Seattle." I sigh.

"Ugh, long flight." Charity scoffs.

"Well, we will get used to it, I guess." Shauna says with a shrug.

We turn around to see the guys out cold, and turn around and laugh. We talk for about an hour, then decide to get some sleep since there are still 7 hours left in the plane ride. Pretty soon We were being woke up by our seats being shaken. We turn around to see Kevin and Mike with their hands on the back of our seats, laughing.

"Not funny!" I scold.

"Someone is in trouble!" Charity sings. Shauna gives them an evil glare.

"Uh, Mike..." Kevin says, uneasy.

"Yea?" Mike replies.

"I really do not think that was a good idea." Kevin says, his voice shaky.

"Why?" Mike asks.

"You will see." I smirk and turn around and wait for the plane to land.

As soon as the plane lands we get our carry on bags and head to get our other luggage. As we are walking, Mike keeps trying to hold my hand and Kevin keeps trying to hold Shauna's, but we both move our hands and walk away faster.

"See." Kevin says to Mike with a sigh.

"All over being woken up?" Mike asks in disbelief. Kevin just shakes his head.

"You have no idea Mike." Kevin say, lowly as we reach baggage claim.

We get our bags and head out to the rental cars that are waiting for us. Charity, Shauna, and I get in one car and the guys get in the other. We head to the hotel, Charity texting Evan on the way telling him. They have both been talking since the dinner and even hung out the whole next day, just getting to know each other a bit more. Soon we get to the hotel and get our bags and walk in to get our room keys.

"What room you in?" I ask Charity and Shauna.

"316, you?" Charity asks.

"ME TOO!" Shauna and I say.

"Sweet!" Charity smiles.

"Right next to ours." Mike grins.

"What room is yours?" Shauna asks.

"315." Kevin says with a smile.

"Awesome!" I say.

"My word." Mike says, in a joking way.

"Deal with it!" I say, sticking my tongue out at him.

After that we head up to our rooms to get ready for RAW which is in a few hours. We get in our rooms and we plop down on the beds.

"Long flight." Charity sighs.

"Yea, but it is worth it." I smile, propping myself up on my elbows.

"What do you have tonight?" Shauna asks.

"A superstars match with..." I start, rolling my eyes.

"Who?" Shauna and Charity exclaim.

"Well you are not going to believe this, but Angel." I say, pretending to gag.

"Are you serious?" Charity says in shock. "That is why she has not been at FCW the past few weeks." It clicks for her.

"Yea, I had a match against her on NXT last week. That is how I found out. And guess what?" I say, forgetting to them about her and Cody.

"What?" They ask in union again.

"Her and Cody are still dating." I say, not surprised at all about it.

"Ewwww!" Shauna scrunches her nose, while Charity pretends to throw up.

"I know, but trust me, I got her good!" I grin.

"I bet you did, years of anger and aggression and you finally able to get it out." Shauna says with a grin.

"You bet! So what you guys have?" I ask, looking between them as their expressions change. "Uh oh..." I say.

"The Bellas!" They both say, sounding disgusted.

"Oh, so they are having you as a tag team?" I question.

"Yes, that is what Vince said." Charity says to me.

"Well, that is a good thing though." I say, in support.

"What time do we have to be there?" Shauna asks.

"Like 5." I say.

"Man and it is 4! I wanted to nap!" Shauna pouts.

"Well how about we change and get ready to go?" Charity suggests.

We go in our bags and pick out dresses, and some heels and do our makeup to match, then help each other while our hair. Once we all set, it was about 4:45 and there is a knock on the door. Charity opens it to reveal Mike and Kevin. When she opens the door, their jaws drop.

"Not again." Shauna laughs.

"I got this." I say and walk over to them and thump them on the forehead.

"Ow!" Kevin says, feeling his head.

"What was that for?" Mike asks, sounding hurt.

"Well you were staring again and we have to get going." I laugh, as they come out of their daze.

We at them, then make our way out of the room and head down the lobby before getting into our cars and heading the the arena. Once we got there we make our wait to our locker rooms and get ready for the night. Once we ready you go to find Mike and Kevin, but on our way we see Angel and Cody making out, in a place they thought was private. I stop short and stare, clenching my hands in a fist.

"Z?" Shauna says getting no response.

"Z?" Charity says walking over to me, then sees what I'm looking at. "Come on!" She says pulling my arm.

"The nerve!" I huff, walking down the hall, my mood totally gone for the night.

"What?" Shauna whispers, looking over her shoulder at Charity.

"Angel." She mouths to Shauna.

We reach Mike and Kevin and I am still grumbling and swearing under my breath. Kevin and Mike look from me to Charity and Shauna.

"Cody." Shauna mouths to Kevin Kevin nudges Mike and shakes his head.

"Z? Can I talk to you?" Mike speaks up.

"Sure." I say, not really listening.

Mike takes my hand and leads me down the hall before turning a corner and stopping. I lean on the wall, still thinking about what I just saw. A tear comes to my eye.

"What is wrong?" Mike asks, lifting my chin so I'm looking at him.

"Nothing." I mumble, arms crossed over my chest.

"Do not let whatever it is bother you. Just take it out in the ring tonight." Mike says, soothing, as he puts his hands on the wall on either side of me.

"I plan on it." I say, with firmness and aggression in my voice.

Next thing I knew Mike's lips are hovering mine and he starts to kiss me, soft at first then turning it into a passionate kiss. Pretty soon things heat up and it turns into a make out session. We both did not know but Cody and Angel had walked by, noticing us, and Angel was repulsed and Cody was infuriated. Mike then pulled away and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Felling better?" Mike asks, a big smirk on his face.

"Yes much!" I say, breathless.

"Good, now go kick so major ass out there!" Mike says, in support.

"That is my plan." I smirk and kiss Mike on the cheek before walking off to the curtain.

Once I got there Angel had already went out with Cody. I turn around to see if Mike is still there and when I see him I call him over.

"Mike!" I shout to him.

"What is up?" Mike asks, walking over to me.

"Want to come out with me?" I ask, batting my eyes at him.

"Would be my pleasure!" Mike smiles wide.

Once my music hits I walk out with Mike, arms linked and the crowd boos us. I pay no mind to them as we walk to the ring and see a disgusted look on Angel face and anger on Cody's. I get in the ring and pose, glaring at Angel and Cody. Cody is staring in anger and disbelief.

"What Cody? Did not think I would find someone after you?" I say smugly.

"Back off! Do not talk to him!" Angel interjects, then turns to Cody and partially makes out with him in the ring.

"Get a room!" I scoff. Once they pull away I turn to Mike and give him a soft, but passionate kiss, both of them staring at us.

"Your loss." I direct to Cody and shrug.

The ref escorts Mike and Cody out of the ring and rings the bell. Angel comes at me fast and hard, knocking me down and giving me several kicks to the stomach. The ref calls her off and I stand holding my side.

"You got this babe!" Mike cheers for me.

"Get her!" Cody says to Angel.

She comes at my again and I duck, causing her to go through the ropes landing on the floor. She much have landed on her hand wrong, because she was favoring it. I climb out of the ring and throw her back in and lift her up giving her a back breaker then a neck breaker. I go for the pin, getting only the two count. I get frustrated and Mike tells me to calm down. I listen and when she goes for her finisher, I counter her and do a move similar to Maryse's finisher and get the pin. The ref raises my hand and I look down at a hurt Angel being helped by Cody. As Mike and I are walking up the ramp yI blow a kiss to them and laugh, going through the curtain.

"That was amazing!" Shauna and Charity scream as they run up to me and give me a big hug.

"Ow, careful." I wince in pain.

"Are you ok?" Kevin asks concerned.

"Yea, she just kicked me in my ribs and it hurts like hell." I say trying to hide the pain.

"Come one, lets got to the trainers." Mike says.

"Alight, good luck girls!" I say as Mike and I head to the trainers.

**Shauna & Charity**

"You both are going to do great!" Kevin says, smiling at Shauna

"They better be." Nikki says as her and Brie reach the curtain.

"Oh we will be!" Charity says with force.

"Big talk for someone who is not that big." Brie says and her and Nikki laugh.

Shauna goes to go after them when Kevin holds her back.

"G her in the ring." Kevin whispers to Shauna

"Alright." Shauna huffs. "See you both out there." She smirks.

The Bellas theme hits and they walk out and do their usual thing before getting on the apron and flipping over the top rope.

"Show offs." Charity scoff.

Shauna rolls her eyes and then their theme hits and they walk out to a mixed reaction. They slap hands with some fans and make their way to the ring. Once they are in the ring charity starts things off against brie. They lock up before charity knees brie in the stomach. Brie leans over in pain and charity grabs her hair and the Matt face first. Charity then puts her in a submission move and and when brie is about to tap Nikki comes in and breaks it up. She then starts to beat on charity while brie recovers. Shauna cheering charity on from the corner the whole time. The ref finally gets Nikki out and brie takes over the match. Brie does one of her moves and has charity pinned but charity kicks out at two. That set brie off and while she was throw a fit charity tagged in Shauna Brie did not notice until Shauna taps her shoulder. She sees Shauna and runs to tag Nikki in. Nikki gets in and goes after Shauna, only to miss. Shauna then goes after her and takes her to the Matt and starts banging her head repeatedly. The ref backs her off and Shauna tries to get the crowd going. While she is doing that brie and Nikki pull the "twin magic" trick, only to have charity see. Charity comes in and goes after brie and they both fall out of the ring. Shauna looks to see Nikki coming and catches her and then does her finisher on her getting the win. The ref raises their hands and Nikki and brie are walking up the ramp glaring at them. Once the bellas leave Shauna and charity go backstage, heading to Mike and Kevin's locker room. When they get there they see Z laying on the couch with ice.

"Is she ok?" Shauna asks Kevin as she takes a seat next to him on the couch, Charity sitting on the other side of Kevin

"Yes. Bruised and sore, but she will be fine." Kevin says, a bit worried.

"Why are you so upset?" Shauna asks, noticing Kevin is not alright.

"I do not like seeing her like this." Kevin sighs.

"Well that is what we do, you know that." Shauna says, in a comforting way.

"She will be fine Kevin, do not worry." Charity chimes in.

"Hey girl!" Z says, opening her eyes and seeing Shauna and Charity back.

"Hey!" They say.

"Great match! You got them good! And good catch Charity!" Z says, happy for them.

"Thanks." They say.

"They are not going to pull that 'twin magic' with us around." Charity says sternly.

"About time someone shows them." Z laughs. "Ow." She winces.

"What?" They all say, ready to jump up.

"Nothing, hurts to laugh." She says, holding her side.

"Alright." They say.

**Z**

We turn your attention to the TV and start to watch RAW. After Mike was done you were all able to leave, but his segment was not until the end. About an hour in I was not feeling well at all.

"Hey Kev?" I say.

"Yes?" Kevin says, looking up at me.

"I am not feeling well, you think we can take the other car and head back early?" I say a bit groggy.

"No problem. I will wait for Mike." Kevin says.

"Thank you." I say and give him a big hug and a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

"See you later Kevin." Charity says as she and I walk out of the room.

**Shauna**

"You can stay if you want." Kevin says to me since I looked a bit sad.

"I know, but I want to make sure Z is alright. I will see you later" I say, faking a smile

"Don't be sad" He say,s placing his hands on my hips. He leans in and gives me a soft kiss on my lips.

"I will see you in the morning." He whispers.

"See you then." I sigh and walks out catching up to Z and Charity.

We get in the car and head back to the hotel. When we get there we get changed for bed and put on RAW to catch the end of it. Z fell asleep almost right after laying down with Charity and I were right behind her. We went to sleep, missing the end of RAW but were not worried since we knew what was going to happen.


	12. One Nightmare Of A Day

**Z**

I woke up the next morning to see Shauna and Charity still sleeping. I look at my phone and see that it is 7am, so I decide to throw on a pair of sweats over my shorts and a hoodie I stole from Kevin, my ugg slippers and go down to the hotel cafeteria and and grab some breakfast. I brush my hair and teeth, then grab my key card and phone then start to head to the elevator. Just before I reach the elevator I feel someone grab my arm and pull me into a room. It is dark in there, but I'm assuming it is a hotel room and it was one of my other friends until I heard an accent all to familiar.

"Long time no see." Wade says, in a way that sends chills though me.

"What do you want?!" I spit, trying to get away from him.

"You know what I want." Wade says, as he leans down to kiss me.

"That is NEVER going to happen!" I hiss, turning my head away from him.

"Always doing things the hard way." Wade shakes his head, disappointed.

"Get away from me!" I scream.

"You are not getting away this time!" Wade growls, getting angry.

"There was never a first!" I hiss.

"Don't you remember?" Wade says, talking about a few years ago in FCW.

"THAT WAS A STORYLINE!" I say, in a duh tone.

"Not to me." Wade whispers.

He then takes me and starts to pull me to the bed. I try to fight him off but he is to strong for me.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" I scream, doing everything that I can to get away from him.

When Wade gets to me the bed, he throws me down on it and reaches in the night stand for something. I'm doing everything to get away from him, kicking, trying to swing my arms. Wade then pulls out some rope, like he has been planning this for sometime, and starts to tie my hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP!" I scream, trying to free my hands.

"SHUT UP!" Wade hisses.

He then goes to tie my feet so that I can not try to run.

"HELP! KEVIN!" I scream until Wade covers my mouth.

"I said SHUT. UP!" Wade scolds through clenched teeth.

I was freaking out, Wade was a jerk, he was never nice to me, only on camera because of the script. When the cameras were off he was always trying to get me to be his girl and only his girl. He did not want anyone else to have me but him. That was the main reason I stopped going to FCW after my injury. I continue to scream for Kevin or anyone to help when Wade puts some thick duct tape over my mouth.

"That should keep you quiet." Wade seethes, breathing heavy from the struggle.

I keep trying to scream only to have it muffled by the tape. Wade then leans down and kisses me on the cheek. He has his hand on my head and is running his hand through my hair.

"Just relax, this is your life now." Wade whispers in my ear, his voice so cold and sinister.

I can't help but scream and shake my head in protest as the tears run down my face. My worst nightmare brought to life. Wade said one day I would be his but I prayed it would never happen, and now it seems like it has. After about 20 minutes of fighting with Wade, it seemed that I was not getting away, yet, so I calmed myself a bit since my heart was beating so fast that I could hardly breath. Once I was calm, Wade noticed and laid down on the bed next to me and put his arm over my stomach, since I was on my back.

"It is so good to finally have you back." Wade breathed a sigh of relief.

'Not for long.' I thought in my head as I laid next to the man I hated most in the world.

***Charity and Shauna***

It was about an hour after you had left when charity and Shauna started to wake up. They both stretched and sat up looking at each other.

"Morning." Charity says through a yawn.

"Morning." Shauna says doing the same thing.

"Z?" Charity says, noticing she was not in bed.

"Wonder where she is?" Shauna says, looking around.

Charity gets up and finds a note by the TV, as Shauna goes in the bathroom to change.

**~The Note~**

"_Hey girls! Went to the cafeteria to get some food. Be back soon. 3 Z"_

**~End Note~**

"She went to get some food." Charity hollers to Shauna

"Alright." Shauna says, as she is walking out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a pair of black leggings, with a light blue shirt that hung over her shoulders but a red cami under neath. She had on a pair of black ugg boots and did her make up to match, curling her hair at the ends slightly. Charity made her way in and straightened her hair, putting on light blue jeans, and form fitting Bevis and Butthead t-shirt, with white sneakers. They both decide to go down and join her. Little did they know where she REALLY was. When they get there they look for Z.

"Where is she?" Shauna asks, looking to see if she was sitting somewhere so she can be left alone.

"I do not know." Charity says taking out her phone to call her. The phone rings 3 times.

"Z where are? We are in the cafeteria and you are not here!" Charity says in a slight panic.

"She is busy." Charity hears a think English accent say, then the line goes dead.

"WHO IS THIS?!" Charity screams in the phone.

"What?!" Shauna says in a panic.

"Some guy answered her phone and said she was busy!" Charity says, her voice shaky.

"Maybe it was Mike?" Shauna says.

"Does Mike have an English accent?!" Charity yells.

"No..." Shauna says, a bit shocked that Charity yelled at her and also confused.

"You know who has one right?!" Charity hints.

"OMG! WE HAVE TO GET KEVIN AND MIKE!" Shauna exclaims and they both run upstairs to Mike and Kevin's room. When they get there they start banging on the door.

"Chill out! I am coming!" Mike says, half asleep, since it is just after 8 in the morning. When he opens the door Shauna and Charity bolt through the door in a panic.

"Woah girls! Where is the fire?!" Mike jokes.

"THIS IS NOT TIME FOR JOKES!" Shauna yells.

"Sorry." Mike holds his hands up in defense

"It is Z!" Charity says, starting to cry. That got Kevin's attention and he jumped out of bed.

"What is wrong with Bina and where is she!?" Kevin demands, not playing games.

"Well, when we got up she was gone...we found a note and she said she went for food and when we got there she was not there" Charity says taking a breath.

"AND?!" Kevin presses.

"I WAS NOT DONE!" Charity snaps. "I called her and some guy, with a thick English accent said she was busy, then hung up!" Charity says then breaks down, Mike hugging her for support. Shauna then starts to break down and Kevin hugs her and kisses her forehead.

"We need to find her Kevin!" Shauna cries into Kevins' chest.

"We will, don't worry." Kevin says, trying to calm Shauna down.

"We better! You know what he was like back then! God knows what he is like now!" Shauna cries more, in fear for Z.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Lets go find her!" Mike says, heading for the door. The four of then set off to find her.

***Z***

I was laying there as Wade hung up the phone.

"How sweet, your friends are looking for you, but they will NEVER find you!" Wade smirks, so confident. I try to respond but it is muffled.

"Shhhhh." Wade coos. I try to talk again but it is muffled. "If I take off the tape, you better not scream!" Wade warns, his voice harsh. I nod my head yes. Wade takes the tape off my mouth and I cry in pain.

"That freaking hurt you ass!" I wince, my face stinging a bit.

"Well if you were not a pain and listened I would have had to do that!" Wade hisses.

"WHO WAS ON MY PHONE!" I demand, getting irritated.

"That Charity chick. I never did like her, she was always keeping you away from me." Wade scoffs.

"Yea! For good reason too!" I spit.

"Well there is nothing she can do about it now!" Wade growls, with a grin.

"You know Kevin is probably looking for me and he is going to beat the living crap out of you once he find me!" I warn, sternness in my voice.

"That is if he EVER finds you!" Wade says so sure that Kevin will never find me.

"HE WILL!" I cry, in fear that Kev may not, but hopeful he will.

"We will see." Wade says, so coldly, and kisses my cheek and begins to rub my stomach, making me cringe but there is nothing I can do about it.

***Charity and Mike***

They are all searching everywhere for Z, since the desk clerk refused to tell them where Wade's room was.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HIS ROOM!" Mike rants, as Charity and him look for Wade's room.

"I have no idea." Charity says frowning. She takes out her phone and makes a call.

"Who are you calling?" Mike asks puzzled.

"Evan." Charity says, until Evan picks up.

~Phone Convo~

C: "Evan do you know where Wade's room is?!" She says with panic in her voice.

E: "No why?" Evan asks, confused.

C: "He has Z!" Charity says, starting to cry.

"We will find her." Mike soothes

E: "Who was that?" Evan asks.

C: "Mike...me, Kevin, him, and Shauna are looking for his room." Charity says through tears.

E: "Would you like some help?" Evan offers.

C: "That would be great! Meet us on the 4th floor!" Charity says and hangs up.

**~End Phone Convo~**

"Evan is coming to help" Charity tells Mike.

"The more help the better." Mike says, as he and Charity keep looking. Soon Evan joins them and they all keep looking.

***Kevin and Shauna***

Shauna is still really upset that they have not found Z yet. They have been looking for hours with no luck at all.

"Where can she be?!" Shauna cries.

"We will find her, do not worry." Kevin assures, trying to calm Shauna down.

"I hope you are right." Shauna says, hopeful, yet unsure.

They keep looking for a bit more before they meet up with Charity, Mike and Evan.

"Any luck?" Mike asks, getting worried.

"No, you?" Kevin asks, equally as worried.

"No." Charity shakes her head and starts to cry again.

"Charity, it is going to be alright. You we will find her." Evan says, hugging charity tight.

"I hope so." Charity sobs in Evan chest.

"Well, how about you come stay with me tonight?" Evan suggest.

"As much as I would love to, I want to be with Shauna." Charity says, a bit torn.

"That is fine, I understand." Evan says kissing her forehead.

"You can go." Shauna says.

"No! I want to be with you all." Charity says getting upset. She has only know Z for 2 years but loves Z like a sister to much.

"If that is what you want." Shauna says.

Charity nods and Evan says he will see her later. Then they all head back to mike and Kevin's room after hours of searching. Shauna and Charity get changed into some bed pants and baggy t-shirts and lay on Mike's bed, still upset and worried. They talk for a bit then end up falling asleep.

"The girls must be beat." Kevin says, looking over and seen them post passed out on Mike's bed.

"I bet, we were looking all day." Mike says, still wanting to go look for Z.

"Well I am going to put Shauna in my bed and you can sleep next to Charity or sleep on the couch." Kevin says, walking over and gently picking up Shauna and laying her on his bed.

"Alright, but I am not that tired right now." Mike says.

"Alright." Kevin says, going to change into bed clothes then coming out and laying next to Shauna Soon Kevin is fast asleep, but it is a restless sleep as he keeps thinking about Z. Mike in the meantime is racking his brain trying to figure out where she are. He decides to text her phone, hoping to get her.

**~Text~**

M: "Are you ok?"

Z: "She is fine, not leave her alone!" Obviously from Wade.

M: "Barrett I swear if you do anything her her, you will have to deal with me!"

W: "Is that so? Well IF you ever find her, we will find out!"

M: "WHERE IS SHE?!"

W: "Don't you with you knew ;)"

M: "TELL ME!"

*2 mins later*

M: "YOU BETTER ANSWER ME BARRETT!"

W: "Do you want her to pay for you making me mad?!"

M: "You better not even think about it!"

W: "Then leave us alone!"

M: "Not until I have her back!"

W: "To bad she does not want you."

M: "That is a lie! It is you she does not want!"

W: "I am done with you Mizanin, night."

And with that Wade shuts her phone off.

M: "BARRETT!"

After 15 mins with no reply, Mike knows he is not getting an answer he decides to lay down on the bed and without knowing he passes out, with thoughts of Z running through his mind.

***Z***

I was lying there, still tied up since Wade does not trust me. I was trembling as Wade ran his hand up and down my side, after texting Mike.

"Who was that?" I ask, my voice shaky.

"Mizanin." Wade says, emotionless.

"WHAT DID HE WANT?!" I snap.

"To know where you were." Wade says, still not a caring emotion in his voice as he kisses my shoulder.

"GET OFF!" I shout, trying to shrug him off, only to have him pull me closer to him and his grip tightening on me, making me wince in fear and slight pain.

"Watch your tone!" Wade's voice firm and controlling.

"Just let me go!" I start to cry, just wanting to be with my brother and Mike.

"Not going to happen. Now that i have you, you are not going anywhere!" Wade says, so much cockiness in his voice it makes me sick.

"PLEASE!" I beg, the tears starting to come quickly now.

"Nope. Now get some sleep." Wade demands.

"I am not tired!" I retort.

"To bad, I am!" Wade hisses.

"But Wade!" I start to whine.

"Stop whining!" Wade orders. "Not going to work with me!" He growls.

"Fine!" I huff. "Can you move so I can go to sleep?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Nope." Wade says. "Now sleep!" He firmly says.

I lay there for sometime as Wade sleeps and try to think of ways I can get away, but none will work since he has my feet tied. I lay there and sob as I panic that I will never see my brother or Mike ever again.

*What did you all think? Will Z get back to Kevin and Mike or will Wade keep her forever? Comments please! :)*


	13. Will This Nightmare EVER End?

~New Character. Sasha Sparks, real name Sasha Matthews. Her crush is Sheamus. A friend in real life, Nira. She is Charity's age. She has been in FCW for 4 years and is really close with Z, Shauna, Charity, and Kevin. She was trained by Randy Orton, and her finisher is the RKO.~

**Z**

I woke up a few hours later and I felt soft skin under my hands and the faint smell of something good (a guys cologne). I flutter your eyes open to see that I'm laying on Wade's chest, his arm securely wrapped around me, and my hands free. He must have seen I was uncomfortable and untied me. I lay there looking up at him, as he seems to be sleeping peacefully so I try to shimmy out of his grip when it suddenly tightens around me and his chest rises and falls, as he takes a deep breathe.

"Don't think so." He says, firmly yet sleepily as his hold tightens around my waist.

"Please!" I start to whine, his grip tightening.

He groans in his sleep and I know I'm not going anywhere. I'm still a sleepy and it still looks pretty dark out so I just lay there, as much as I do not want to, I let the comfort of sleep consume me. A few hours later I wake up to see Wade sitting at the table in the room talking to Justin and Heath. (remember this is season 2 of nxt and nexus is together) They were talking low so I could not hear them. I roll over and sit up, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom, their eyes locked on me. I walk in a take a quick shower, and step out. I put my clothes back on and leave my hair down to air dry. I walk out and sit on the bed, smelling the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon, since it is only 9am.

"Are you hungry Z?" Justin asks.

"Only my friends call me that, and yea I am." I say. We were both close until he met Wade.

"What would you like?" Justin asks, trying to be nice to me.

"Some pancakes, with syrup, and some of that fruit please." I tell him.

Justin puts, 3 pancakes with A LOT of syrup, a few strawberries, some grapes and oranges on my plate. He then walks over and hands it to me.

"Thank you." I mutter, a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"What has gotten into you?!" Justin hisses, making you drop my fork.

"ME!? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" I start to yell, causing Wade and Heath to snap their heads in our direction.

"What are you talking about?" Justin asks, confused.

"So you do not remember how close we were until you formed this group with Wade?! You were my best guy friend, I trusted you, and the minute you make it big and join up with him you become mean, cold, and uncaring! You would never have let him do this to be all those years ago! You make me sick!" I rant, raising my voice, then throwing my plate of food at Justin, hitting him in the face and getting it everywhere.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Justin yells, getting in my face.

"I lost my appetite." I shrug, not caring.

Justin was about to go off when Wade came over and took him to the other side of the room. I reach on the table next to the bed and grab an unopened bottle of water when Heath walks over and sits on the bed next to me.

"What do you want?!" I spit in disgust.

"Oh nothing." Heath says looking me up and down.

"Ugh! Just get away from me!" I hiss, pushing him hard and knocking him off the bed. I can not help but laugh. "Hick." I mumble through giggles.

"You stupid little..." Heath says enraged, when Wade walks over.

"It is alright Heath, I got her." Wade says sadistically wearing that evil grin of his making me cringe.

"Good luck man." Heath says getting up and joining Justin

Justin and Heath then leave, meaning that I am once again left alone with Wade.

"You do know I have a match tonight, right?" I say as Wade walks to his bag and going through it.

"No you do not." Wade simply says.

"YES I DO!" I holler at him. Wade then stands and spins around to me, looking at me with those cold eyes of his.

"I took care of it." Wade smirks. "You are not feeling well." Wade grins, as he gets a pair of nice slacks, and a light blue button down shirt.

"I feel just fine!" I growl, starting to get off the bed and slowly making your way to the door.

Wade notices me and grabs my arm and pushes me back on the bed and hovers over me, staring me in the eyes.

"Do not even try it!" His voice cold.

"GET OFF ME!" I scream, trying to push Wade off me, only to have him grab my hands and hold them over my head.

"You are going to stop right now!" He hisses through clenched teeth. "Now, I am going out and you are going to stay here!" Wade tells me.

"If I do not?!" I challenge.

"Oh you will." Wade smirks.

"You will not be here to stop me!" I retort, making Wade more angry.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Wade gets up and answers the door revealing Michael Tarver on the other side. I shutter at the site of him. He was so big and scary looking.

"I may not be able to make you stay, but Michael here will." Wade smirks, while patting Tarver on his massive shoulder. "Be back in a few hours." Wade says, then walks out leaving me alone with a beast.

***Kevin, Shauna, Charity, Mike***

It was about 10 in the morning and Mike has been up for a few hours trying everything to find ANYONE that may know where wade is keeping Z. Kevin was still laying next to Shauna, since she did not get much sleep from nightmares. Charity was sitting on a chair looking out the window, trying to text Z. She is anxiously waiting for a reply when her phone does off. She sighs when she sees it is not from her. She opens the text.

**~Text~**

Sasha: "Hey girl!"

Charity: "Hey! :("

S: "What is wrong?!"

C: "Z! Wade has her! :'("

S: "OMG! I will be right there!"

C: "You are here?! :O"

S: "Yes, tell you in a bit!"

C: "Ok."

**~End Text~**

Charity turns around in her seat to face Shauna, who is laying in bed curled up with Kevin

"Shauna, Sasha is coming." Charity says, her voice still a bit sad. Shauna picks her head up.

"Sasha?! She is here!?" Shauna says, in disbelief.

"Yea, she should be here soon." Charity says, as there is a knock on the door.

Mike goes to answer the door. Once it is open, Sasha runs past him to Charity and gives her a huge hug as Charity cries on her shoulder.

"She has to be here somewhere!" Sasha says, trying to calm Charity down. Shauna then gets off the bed to join the hug.

"We have been trying everything and no one knows where Wade is!" Shauna says, getting chocked up.

"He is such and ass!" Sasha seethes

"I know! I can not stand him! He has been after her for years! We can not let him do this to her!" Shauna says through tears, that soon turns to anger.

"Well lets go look for her!" Sasha declares, and everyone agrees.

They head out and start to look for Z again, Charity calling Evan for help. Once Evan gets there they all start to look.

"Alright, I say we split you to look." Kevin suggests.

"Good idea. I will go with Charity." Evan says.

"I will go with Shauna." Kevin adds.

"Alright, Mike, looks like it is you and me." Sasha chuckles.

They split up, Shauna and Kevin look on the floor we are staying on, Charity and Evan go to the lobby and Mike and Sasha go up a few floors.

***Charity and Evan***

Stepping off the elevator Charity and Evan scan the lobby for any sign of Z, Wade, or any Nexus member. They start to walk and check the game room, the lounge, and last the cafeteria. When they get to the cafeteria they spot Skip Sheffield. They start to walk over to him when Charity takes Evans arm making him stop.

"Be careful!" Charity says, in fear of something happening to Evan

"I will." Evan assures her, and kisses her forehead.

They walk over to where Skip is sitting and Evan clears his throat loudly, causing Skip to look up at him.

"What do you want?" Skip as, annoyed, looking back down at his plate of food.

"Where is Wade staying?!" Evan yells at him.

"Like I am going to tell you." Skip says, no emotion in his voice.

"TELL ME!" Evan raises his voice in anger. Skip then looks up at Evan with a displeased look on his face.

"EVAN!" Charity says in panic.

Skip is about to get up when David Otunga walks over.

"Is there a problem here?" David asks walking over.

"Where is Wade!?" Evan repeats, getting more aggravated by the minute.

"No clue." David shrugs, sitting across from Skip, looking at a menu.

"One of you is going to tell me where Wade is!" Evan says, getting irate. They both stand up, causing Charity to pull Evan back.

"I do not think we are." David says, getting annoyed, as they both slowly start to intimidate Charity and Evan

"Evan lets go!" Charity says, getting scared.

"Yea, listen to your little girlfriend and go!" Skip hisses.

"We will find him and when we do, he will be sorry!" Evan threatens as best as he could. He and Charity then head to find everyone else.

***Shauna and Kevin***

Shauna and Kevin are walking around the floor asking everyone if they have seen Wade or any Nexus member. All the answers led nowhere. FINALLY they found someone.

"Hey randy!" Shauna calls, when she sees Randy Orton come off the elevator.

"What is up?" Randy asks.

"Do you know where Wade or any of the Nexus are staying?" Shauna asks him,. Hopeful for a good answer.

"Well, they all room next to each other, but I do not know about Wade. They are in rooms, 244,245,and 246. As for Wade, I am sorry, I do not know that." Randy says, sighing at the last part.

"That is ok, you helped a lot!" Shauna says, with a hopeful smile.

"Lets go!" Kevin says, taking Shauna's hand as they race to the rooms Randy told then about.

When they get there they knock on door 244, waiting a few minutes with no luck, then move to room 245. Kevin bangs on the door, really frustrated by now and they hear footsteps coming to the door. The door opens revealing Darren Young. Kevin immediately grabs him by the shirt and slams him into the wall.

"I am only going to ask you once! Where. Is .Wade!" Kevin says though clenched teeth, beyond angry.

"Look, I do not know! He gets our rooms, but does not tell us his!" Darren says, fear in his shaky voice.

"Wrong answer!" Kevin says, throwing him back in the room then turning to Shauna.

"He is not getting off that easy!" Kevin seethes.

"I know, he will be dealt with when you get your hands on him." Shauna says, with her hand on Kevin's cheek, trying to calm him down some.

"I know, but I, we need her now!" Kevin says starting to tear up over the fact he could not protect his little sister from this.

"Lets go see what the others found out." Shauna suggests and Kevin nods and wraps his arm around her shoulder as they head to find the others.

***Mike and Sasha***

Mike and Sasha have been looking everywhere they could think of. They were about to give up when they saw Daniel Bryan walk out of a room down the hall.

"Yo! Bryan!" Mike yells, startling Bryan

"What do you want Miz?!" Bryan says, rolling his eyes.

Mike and Sasha walk over to him and mike gets in his face.

"WHERE THE HELL IS BARRETT?!" Mike seethes through his teeth.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Bryan plays him off with a shrug. Mike the slams him in the wall.

"I have had enough with these games!" Mike says, the rage running through him.

"They have just begun." Brayns says, coldly and Mike gets of angered that he gives him the Skull Crushing Finale right in the hallway, not giving a damn.

"Z would be so proud." Sasha says after Mike gets up.

"I know she would." Mike says with a sigh.

"It is getting late. Lets go find the others and see what they come up with." Sasha suggest and they head back to the room to see what everyone found out. Once back in the room they start to get thier stuff ready for NXT that is in about an hour.

"Did you guys find anything?" Mike asks everyone in general.

"No luck." Charity frowns.

"Same with us." Sasha sighs.

"We found something." Shauna grins. They all snap their heads to look at her.

"SPILL!" Sasha and Charity say at the same time.

"We found out where they are staying but not Wade." Kevin says.

"At least we know that." Mike says, hopeful.

"Soon we will have her back." Kevin says, throwing stuff in his bag.

"Save it for the contest tonight." Shauna whispers, and kisses his cheek.

They finish packing and head down and get in the car and head, sad and disappointed, to the arena. Once they get in they put their things in your locker rooms and get ready. When they are set they head out and see what is going on for the night.

"Ugh!" Shauna says, looking at the board.

"Them again!" Charity says, not pleased.

"I hate those twins!" Shauna scoffs.

"Same here. We will beat them just like last time." Charity says, and they high five each other. They then head to find Mike and Kevin

***Z***

I have been stuck in the room all day with Tarver while Wade was out having a good time. I could not wait until I was out of here and back with my friends and bother. I sat on the bed and turned on the TV waiting for NXT to start.

***Shauna, Charity, Mike, Kevin***

Shauna and Charity were sitting in Mike and Kevin's locker room staring at their phones waiting for anything from Z.

"I wish she would let us know she is ok." Shauna starts to sob. Kevin sits next to her.

"I am sure she is fine. She is a tough girl." Kevin says, trying to sooth her.

"I know, but Wade is maniacal and twisted. Who knows what he will do to her." Shauna starts to cry harder.

"She is tough, and I have only known her for 2 years. She can do it!" Charity says, trying to be strong.

"I can tell that already." Mike says, sitting on the couch next to everyone.

"I do not know if I can go out there." Shauna says, through tears.

"You can! And we will take it out on those skanks too!" Charity says fiercely.

"You know what?! I think I will take it out on them!" Shauna says, getting in to fighting mode.

"Lets go!" She says and walks out, Charity following her. Kevin sits there with his elbows on his knees face in his hands.

"She will come back." Mike says, patting Kevin's shoulder.

"You do not understand! I am her brother and I am supposed to protect her from this stuff! I can not live with myself if something happens to her!" Kevin says, half in anger, and half in hatred for himself.

"No one could have known he was going to do this. If she knew, she would have got one of us to go with her." Mike say, trying to ease Kevin's guilty mind.

"You are right! But when I get my hands on him..." Kevin trails off, about to punch the table when Mike stops him.

"Save it for the challenge." Mike smirks. They then look at the monitor and watch Shauna and Charity's match.

"Introducing first, the team of Bella and Charity!" Matt Striker announces.

They make their way to the ring, slapping hands with fans and they climb up on the apron and pose on the ropes.

"Introducing their opponents, the team of Nikki and Brie Bella, The Bella Twins!" Matt says.

Bella and Charity decided that Charity would go first against Nikki.

They two locked up before Nikki connected with a forearm in the face. Nikki shoulder blocked and kneed Charity to the outside before Nikki pounded her head off the ring apron. Charity mounted a mini-comeback but was caught with a side slam for a two count. Nikki hooked her up in a reverse bow and arrow trying to Charity to tap, but Nikki didn't appear to be having it. Nikki tags in Brie and Charity tags in Shauna. Brie comes in and lands some elbows to Bella's face before getting shoulder blocked to the floor. Bella's standing on Brie right now before she picks her up and tosses her across the ring by the hair. Shauna lays out Brie with a back breaker before stretching her out. Brie fought out of the corner with some strikes but Bella cut her off. Bella was laying in left hands before she elected to yank some more hair. Brie flipped out of a back suplex attempt and grabbed a roll up for the pin when Charity came in and broke it up. Charity is called her corner and Brie tags in Nikki who hit some vicious cross faces before hitting a shoulder block. She went to hit the hand spring elbow but Bella got some knees up. Bella was able to tag in Charity Charity hit a shot to the mid section and hit the her finisher for the win.

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS BELLA AND CHARITY!" Striker announces to the crowd.

They celebrate in the ring then jump out and head back to the locker room so the show can start.

***Z***

"THATS MY GIRLS!" I cheer, bouncing up and down on the bed. Tarver glaring at me. I look at him then turn my attention to the TV. The show starts and they say there is going to be a Power Of The Punch Contest.

"You got this Kev!" I cheer him on, as if I was there.

The show opens with a pre-tape from "earlier today" featuring Michael Cole and Josh Mathews with Matt Striker showing the new "power punch" Rookie challenge at the top of the ramp. Cole registers a punch at 728. Mathews registers a 886. Striker tells them, just like tonight someone is going to be eliminated and tells Cole "sorry".

"Cole you are so stupid! You need to go now!" I stick your tongue out at the TV

They then bring out all the rookies and pros and tell them what is going to happen on the show. Stircker then says how Mark Henry could not be there tonight.

"Like I care!" I say sarcastically rolling my eyes.

Next it is time for the Rookie challenge, the "Power Punch". Whoever wins gets a solo appearance live on Raw. Striker calls Harris first. He hits and registers a 863.

Kaval is disqualified for kicking the machine.

Percy Watson smacks the bag and registers a 716.

Lucky Cannon registers a 744.

Husky Harris registers a 380. Harris wants a "redo" but Striker tells him no.

Alex Riley registers a punch over 880 and wins the challenge. Riley talks himself up, saying while his Pro may be a reality show TV star, he's a star in reality. Riley gets an individual appearance on Raw next week.

"YESSS! THAT IS HOW WE DO IT!" I exclaim, ecstatic my brother won.

Next was a six man tag match, with Kevin. The match was a good back and forth one but in the end Kevin's team did not win.

"Next time bro." I frown at the TV

They go to commercial and right as Mike walks out, and I get excited just as Wade walks in the door, not pleased that I'm watching NXT. He walks over and turns off the TV.

"I do not think so!" He hisses.

"Come on!" I whine in protest.

"Sorry." He says and walks over to me, leaning down only to have me move, and him falling face first on the bed. I can not help but laugh. Wade looks up at me coldly.

"I guess I am the only one that found that funny." I say between giggles.

Wade then reaches up, grabbing my forearm and pulling me down on the bed forcibly.

"Not funny!" Wade scolds, and leans in and tries to give me kiss, but I bite him on the lip.

"What the-" Wade says then getting in my face. "Do that again and see what happens!" Wade growls, looking me dead in the eyes and I can see the seriousness in his eyes. I slowly nod my head and he takes me by the arms and moves me to the top of the bed.

"Do not move! I will be right back!" Wade orders, anger in his tone. I reluctantly do as he says.

***Kevin, Shauna, Mike, Charity***

NXT was over and they were heading back to the hotel. They were still distraught about Z and where she could be. The car ride was silent as they pulled in the parking lot. They got out and grabbed their bags and headed in.

"You girls head up. We will see you in the morning." Mike says.

"Ok." Charity nods, and Shauna gives Kevin a quick kiss and they head up to their room.

Mike and Kevin try again to get information on where Wade is but there is no record of Wade being at the hotel. They head up, frustrated and when the elevator stops on the floor they see Wade about to walk into a room. They rush over to him and push him in the room, Heath and Justin's room.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Kevin yells, as he pushes Wade into the wall, arm across his chest.

"Where is who?!" Wade plays dumb.

"YOU KNOW WHO!" Mike yells, as he holds back Justin and Heath.

***Z***

I hear a commotion coming from next door and hear Mike and Kevin's voices. I try to scream but Tarver quickly comes over and covers my mouth. I continue to try screaming for help, only to have it muffled by Tarver's hand.

***Mike and Kevin***

"TELL US WHERE SHE IS!" Kevin raises his voice, enraged

"I do not know what you are talking about." Wade says in a cocky tone, with a laugh.

Not soon after David Otunga, Skip Sheffield, and Darren Young come to Heath and Justin's room hearing the commotion.

"What is going on!?" David interjects.

"We will get her back!" Kevin warns wade.

"Lets go Kev." Mike says, trying to get Kevin, since they are outnumbered.

They then head back to their room, not know that Z was in the room right next to where they were. Their room was in another part of the floor. They get in and put their bags down and talk strategy on how to get Z back.

***Z***

I was still being restrained by Tarver when Wade walks back in the room looking totally peeved off. He looks at Tarver then me, who is crying hysterical, and nods. Tarver then takes his hand off my mouth.

"KKKEEEEVVVVIIIIINNNNNN!" I scream as loud as I can.

"Go ahead, they are not here to help you." Wade says, in an evil tone.

"I HATE YOU!" I scream at him, tears falling down my face.

"You will learn to deal." Wade shrugs, walking to his bag and grabbing a pair of sweats.

As he changes I think about trying to make a run for it, but know Tarver will stop me and things will be worse for me. After a few minutes Wade comes back out and says something to Tarver who looks at me then leaves.

"I WANT TO GO BACK TO KEVIN!" I cry, pleading with Wade to let me go.

"Not going to happen. You are mine now." Wade says, so sure that I am his.

He then climbs in bed and lays next to me, hand on my side. I try to get him off of me but it is no use, he is to strong for me. I lay there as Wade runs his fingers up and down my side, biting my lip at not wanting him to touch me. Soon he stops and I think he is asleep so I try to move when he puts his hand on my stomach and pulls me closer to him.

"Sorry, love. Go to sleep." Wade says, placing a kiss on my shoulder, making me cringe.

Wade has a strong hold on me and I know I'm not getting away right now, so I do the only thing I can to get away from him, and that is to sleep.

~Hope you all liked it! Sorry it is long, had A LOT to cover. Thank you to my AMAZING friend Charity for helping me with this part :)~


	14. Kevin, PLEASE Help Me!

**Z**

Laying in bed and looking at the ceiling, as Wade sat on the bed next to me watching TV. I keep glancing at Wade, only moving my eyes, and he seems to be into whatever he is watching. I move slightly and Wade snaps his head in my direction and stares at me intensely.

"I am just going to the bathroom." I say, voice shaky.

"2 minutes." Wade says firmly.

I roll my eyes and walk in the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror for a bit.

'What is wrong with me?! I am stronger than this! Why does he make me this way!' I think, anger and courage building in me. I do what I need to and when I'm about to to walk out when I put my head on the door and turn around and slid down, sitting on the cold tile floor, my back against the door.

"Kevin PLEASE find me!" I say lowly, tears starting to run down my cheeks. Then there was a bang on the door.

"What is taking so long?!" Wade barks from the other side as he is trying to get in.

I gather up all the courage I have inside and stand, opening the door, to see Wade standing there with a grim expression on his face. I try to walk past him when he grabs my arm making me stop.

"I said what took so long?!" Wade hisses, wanting an answer.

"Do you really want to know what a girl does in there?!" I snap at Wade, his eyes going wide.

"Watch how you speak to me!" Wade warns, eyes lighting up anger.

He has me pinned on the wall and holding my forearms tightly so I can not move. I let all the anger and courage build up and do the only thing at I can at the moment. I lift my knee and give him a swift kick to the groin, sending him down in a heap of pain. I turn and head for the door and make a run for it.

**Chairty**

Shauna and I have been up for a bit and decide to head to the gym to work off some of our steam. We know Z will understand, but we still felt bad about it.

"We really should look for Z!" Shauna says, sadness in her voice.

"I know, but Z will understand, plus we have not been to the gym in days." I say, hugging my friend in comfort.

Shauna was dressed in black loose fitting shorts, with a red sports bra type type. I was dressed in black yoga pants with a blue sports bra top, matching Shauna's. We grabbed our gym bags, mine a blue Adidas one and Shauna's a red Adidas one, our key cards and some water. Soon we were off to the gym for a hard hitting and intense workout.

**Kevin**

Mike and I have been talking ALL morning and came up with a plan to keep an eye on ALL the Nexus members, in hope of find out where Wade has Z.

"Ok, so you will keep an eye on Bryan, Sheffield, Otunga, and Young. I will do the same for Gabriel, Slater, Tarver, and Barrett." Mike tells me.

"Sounds like a plan. And if we see anything we will call each other BEFORE doing ANYTHING." I add.

"Don't worry." Mike says, voice not convincing.

"Mike." I shake my head. "If ANYTHING happens to us how will we ever get Bina back?" I say, Mike realizing I was right.

"You have my word." Mike says, a bit mad but he deals with it. ANYTHING to get her back in his arms again. Since she has been gone Mike has been getting STRONG feelings for her. He just hopes that she feels the same way.

***Z***

I made it to the hall and took and left out of the room and quick right, heading to where Kevin was. I was breathing heavy and getting weak.

***Wade***

I was laying on the ground holding my crotch when Justin and Heath came rushing in.

"What the hell happened?!" Justin says, noticing me on the ground in pain.

"She kicked me! Go get her!" I demand, through moans of pain.

Justin and Heath set off to find her.

"You know where she is going, right?" Heath says to Justin

"Yea, you got left, I'll got right and we will cut her off." Justin says heading his way, as Heath goes his way.

***Z***

I was about to pass out, but found the strength to keep moving forward. Thoughts of Mike came flooding to me and I was determined to get back to him and Kevin, where I would be safe. Suddenly I heard footsteps rushing up behind me and someone yell my name. Panic hit me like a ton of bricks. I was ALMOST to the door when I saw Justin appear at the end of the hall. My eyes got wide and I got the courage to keep going. Justin coming at me from the front and Heath from behind, all I could do was run as fast as I could and hope I got to the door before they both go to me. I was two doors away when I felt someones hands wrap around my stomach and pull me back.

"To slow." Heath taunts.

"MI-" I start to scream as loud as I can, when Heath covers my mouth tightly, muffling my screams, as the tears run down my face.

I try everything I can to get out of his grip, but like Wade his grip was firm and tight. I started kicking Heath and trying to scream as he started to drag me back to Wade. Heath was having trouble with me since I was struggling with all my might and looks to Justin for help.

"A little help?" Heath says annoyed.

"Can't handle a little girl?" Justin teases.

"Well this little girl is strong." Heath says, groaning.  
>Justin takes my feet and holds them as he and Heath continue walking to Wades' room. I become more panicked the closer we get to Wade's room. The fear and unknowing of what he may do to once I get back there terrified me to the core. When we finally reach the room, they drop me on the bed and Wade tells them to leave. I look at him terrified with that the cold and cruel look in his eyes and he stalks slowly over to me.<p>

**Charity**

We were in the middle of their workout when Evan and Zack came over.

"Hey girls." Evan greets. A smile spreads on my face.

"EVAN!" I exclaim and run, jumping on him for a hug.

"Miss me?" Evan chuckles.

"Mhm." I nod in Evan's shoulder.

"Hey." Zack says.

"Hey Zack." Shauna says, walking on the treadmill, I wave still hugging Evan

"Still no luck?" Evan says with a frown.

"No, not yet." Shauna frowns, slowing down the treadmills, before stopping it.

"Luck with what?" Zack asks, not knowing what is going on.

Shauna takes a deep breathe and gets the courage to tell him.

"Well Wade took Z and we have no idea where is is staying or where he is keeping her" Shauna says as strongly as she can.

"Well I am here to help. I will keep an ear and eye out for you." Zack says. "Z is a really great girl, this should not be happening to her." He adds.

"I know! Wade is just so p_sychotic_ and has been after her for years, and has not stopped." Evan says.

"He sounds it." zack shakes his head. Zacks phone goes off. "Sorry, gotta go, it is the g/f." He says with a grin.

"Bye!" We say.

Evan finally put me down and we headed to the room where the punching bags were. Shauna and I were hitting them so hard they almost broke. It felt good for to get out some of the anger and frustration we had inside. After about 20 mins of that we decide to get changed and head back to the hotel to see what Mike and Kevin are up too.

***Z***

I was laying on the bed trembling as Wade made his slowly over to me. The look in his eyes was so terrifying that I had to look away from him. Once he finally made it over to the he leaned down so he was hovering over me, hands on either side of me on the bed, his face extremely close to mine.

" .ME!" Wade demanded through clenched teeth, his voice tense with pure rage.

"NO!" I cried shaking my head. Wade takes me by the face and makes me look at him.

"You are going to pay for that!" Wade warns. "I hope you had fun, because you will NEVER leave my side AGAIN!" Wade threatens, voice so strong and controlling.

"Kevin!" I cry, as Wade's grip gets tighter on my face.

"I NEVER want to hear that name AGAIN!" Wade growls, letting go of my face.

I bring my hand to my face, trying to sooth the stinging that Wade left.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" I cry, covering my face.

"You do not remember what we had those years ago?" Wade asks, shocked.

**~Flashback~**

See, about 4 years ago in FCW, Wade and I were in a 'love' storyline when he was Kevin's manager. They had us do everything that couples did. We even had to play it off out of the ring at times too. I wanted nothing to do with Wade, having liked someone else, but that was not good enough for Wade. He thought I loved him and that is how he wanted it to be. When the storyline ended, Wade still tried to make passes at me, while I turned him down every time. That made Wade more angry and even more determined to get me. He loved that about me and plus I was one of the hottest 3 women FCW wrestlers. Finally I had enough and when I got my injury, that gave me a reason to not go there anymore and I thought Wade forgot about me. But boy was I wrong. He was planning this the whole time.

**~End Flashback~**

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A STORYLINE!" I scream, getting irritated that he is bringing it up again.

"It did not seem like it." Wade says, leaning down and hovering inches from my neck. I try to wiggle out from under him but his weight is to much for me.

"Just please stop!" I whine, begging him to not do what I know he is going to do.

"Just like old times." Wade says, then attaching his lips to my neck, kissing soft at first then turning up the passion.

"WE NEVER HAD SEX!" I exclaim.

"Not yet." Wade says in between kisses.

I lay there, trying not to let Wade know he is getting to me. Wade hits the spot he always did, which I hated, and I bit my lip and try to hold it in, but it escapes. Wade grins against my skin as he slowly moves up to my lips. He tries to kiss my as I resist him, then luckily there is a knock on the door. Wade stops and sits up, us both breathing quite heavy. I run to the mirror and look at my neck.

"Good! No mark! That bastard!" I mutter to yourself as Wade gets the door.

**Shauna**

Making it back to the hotel Charity, Evan, and I go up to Mike and Kevin's room. We walk in and see Mike and Kevin looking at something.

"What you looking at?" I ask curiously, walking over to them.

I sit by Kevin, Charity by Mike and Evan pulls up a chair. We look over to see Kevin showing Mike pictures of Z from when she was a kid and in FCW.

"She was a really great kid. Very well like." Kevin says, a tear in his eye.

"I know she was babe." I say, my arm around Kevin as I give him a squeeze.

We look at the pictures a bit more before Kevin puts them away.

"Hey Kev?" Mike asks, Kevin looking at him. "Mind if I keep this one?" Mike asks, about one of Z right after winning the womens title in FCW.

"Sure, I have plenty more." Kevin smiles at how much Mike has been caring for her the past few days.

"Anyone hungry?" Evan speaks up.

"Yea." We say.

"I'll order a pizza and we can hang out here and watch movies." Mike suggests.

"Sound good." Charity says.

Mike orders a pizza and we pick out a movie.

"This one!" I say, holding up Z's favorite movie.

"In honor of her." Charity smiles, with tear in her eye.

"Of course." I says, and put in the movie.

Soon the pizza gets there and we eat and watch the movie. I cuddled with Kevin, Charity cuddled with Evan and poor Mike looking lonely.

"Char?" I whisper, nodding my head at a sad looking mike.

"Yea?" Charity says, then looks at Mike.

She nods head then her and I get up and up and go sit down next to Mike, hoping to make him feel better. Evan and Kev look at each other and shrug, not minding at all. We continue to watch the movie and many more after that until we all fall asleep.

***Z***

I look over from the mirror to see Wade talking to Otunga. The conversation must be intense because Wade is moving his arms and hands angrily. I only catch some of what they say.

"Next hotel we split the rooms up on different floors." I hear Wade say.

'GREAT!' I panic. 'I am NEVER going to get out of here!' I fear.

"I will tell the others," David says, before leaving.

Once he leaves Wade closes the door, locking it and walking back over to the bed. He starts to get ready for bed, going down to his boxers and I look away.

"REALLY WADE?! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" I gasp.

"I have clothes on." Wade hisses, climbing on the bed and reaching over and pulling me close to him.

Once again his hold is firm and tight and I was unable to move. Tonight I am trying something different. I clear my mind and think of Mike. All the images of him come to me, from the first time I saw him on TV until I last saw him a few days ago. I imagine that it is Mike's arms that I am in and I go to sleep fairly quick with a smile on my face.

~Thanks again to Charity for the AMAZING help! Will Z ever see Mike and Kevin again? Will she be Wades forever? Comment please :)~


	15. Z, Where Are You?

**Shauna**

Early the next morning Shauna wakes up to someone walking around the room. She sits up fast and looks around the dark room.

"Z!?" She says, hopeful Z made it back.

"No, it is just me." Kevin whispers.

"Hm, what are you up so early?" Shauna whispers, rubbing her eyes.

"I got a message that there was something waiting at the front desk for me." Kevin says, pulling on a sweatshirt.

"I will go with you." Shauna says, getting out of bed and stealing on of Mike's jackets.

They grab a key card and make their way down to the lobby, the halls empty, since it is like 6am. They make their way to the lobby and Kevin stands at the desk waiting for someone to come.

"I am going to go get a drink." Shauna says, pointing to the vending machines.

She walks over and puts her money in getting a smart water, opening it and taking a big sip of it. She hears someone come up behind her and assumes it is Kevin.

"Did you get it?" She asks.

"Get what?" She hears a southern accent say from behind her.

She turns around to see Heath behind her. She tries to run but he blocks her way.

"KEV-" She tries to scream, but Heath is quick to cover her mouth.

"I would not be doing that if I were you." Heath warns, tone rough, as he starts to drag her to the stair.

She is fighting him the whole time.

"You are tough just like Zabrina." He says manically.

"Z!" Shauna tries to say, but it is muffled.

Heath almost has her though the door to the stairs when she hears Kevin calling her name.

"Shauna?!" Kevin calls, noticing Shauna is not where she said she was. Shauna manages to bit down on heaths hand, him yelling in pain.

"KKKEEEVVVVVIIINNNNN!" Shauna screams once heath's hands if off her mouth.

Kevin's head snaps to where Shauna's voice was coming from and he took off in the direction. He saw Heath trying to drag her in the stairway, she holding everything to stop him.

"HELL NO!" Kevin yells, running in the stairs after them.

Once Heath sees Kevin he lets go and takes off up the stairs. Shauna runs to Kevin who is holding her close to him, tightly.

"I thought he was going to take me!" She sobs, trembling in Kevin's arms.

"Well he did not, you are safe with me now." Kevin says, kissing the top of her head, as he looks up the stairs in the direction heath went. Once Shauna calmed down a bit they headed back to the room. Instead of going back to his and Mike's room, Kevin takes Shauna to hers so she can calm down and bit more. Once they get there, they walk over and Shauna lays back down on the bed in Kevin's arms as he holds her close and tight.

"What was at the desk for you?" Shauna mumbles, looking up at Kevin

"There was actually nothing there. I think it was a trick." Kevin says, tension in his voice.

"I think it was. He almost got me!" Shauna begins to cry and shake again.

"Well he did not, and he never will!" Kevin's voice strong and confident.

Shauna then stifles a yawn, trying her best to stay awake.

"Go to sleep. I am here." Kevin whispers, running his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"I do not want to." Shauna whines.

Kevin pulls her closer to him, and she feels immediately safe in his arms and before she knows it she is fast asleep.

***Z***

It is mid morning when I finally wake up to talking in the room. I look over to see Wade talking to Otunga and Tarver. I roll back over and pretend that I'm sleeping but here EVERYTHING that they are saying.

**Wade**

"So at the next hotel we are rooming on different floors right?" Otunga asks, making sure he is following what I'm saying.

"Yes. And at RAW Monday, each one will watch her, when they others have a match." I add, looking over at Z who seems to be sleeping.

"Right, but how are we going to get her to the next hotel without anyone seeing her?" Tarver questions.

"You are all going to go with everyone else and we will leave a few hours after. When we get there you will sneak us in the back, I will have the rooms already reserved and one of you will just bring the key." I explain as the others nod.

"Are you sure it will work?" Otunga says, doubting me.

"Are you doubting your leader David?" I narrow my eyes at David, my voice edgy.

"No man, it just sounds risky, and she does have a big mouth on her." David says in defense.

"Trust me, it will work out." I say confidently, as I look over at Z still laying on the bed.

There was a knock on the door and we all stood on guard. I looked through the peep hole and saw Justin and Heath there, they were bringing breakfast over from i Hop.

**Z**

Justin and Heath walk in and the smell of bacon, pancakes, french toast, sausage, and hash browns fills the room. My mouth begins to water and I sit up on the bed.

"Well look who is up." Otunga says, sarcastically.

"Shut up." I spit, glaring at him.

Wade walks over to the side of the bed and sits next to me.

"Hungry?" He asks, holding a plate piled high with pancakes and bacon, my favorite.

"Yes." I say, grabbing for the plate.

"Too bad." Wade smirks, taking the plate away from me.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I scream.

"Did you forget what you did yesterday?" Wade hisses.

"No." I mutter lowly, hanging my head.

"I you want to eat here." Wade says, tossing me only an orange to eat.

"THIS IS IT?!" I exclaim. Wade then starts to walk back to the bed.

"How about nothing at all!?" He barks, trying to take the orange.

"NO! This is fine!" I say, twisting on the bed away from Wade.

"That is what I thought." Wade smirks and heads back to join the others.

I sit there and peel the orange and begin to slowly eat, taking my time, since I do not know when or if Wade will let me eat again.

***Few Days Later***

It has been a few days and Wade's plan worked. No one saw us arrive at the next few hotels nor knew the room where Wade was staying. Wade has had me on an all fruit diet, so I was feeling a bit weak, which is what he wanted. I have not been able to try to get away at all and have been to tired to try or even fight with Wade. Things have been somewhat calm, expect when he tried to put the moves on me and I resisted. He did not do anything more that try to kiss me and get me in the mood, but it did not work out so well for him.

***Kevin and Mike***

"I can not believe we have not been able to find them!" Mike huffed, outraged.

"Well, they all have to be at the show tonight, right?" Kevin asks, Mike looking puzzled.

"Yea, your point?" Mike asks annoyed.

"Then Bina will be there, there will be no one to watch her at the hotel, so we can try and find her." Kevin says, hope in his voice.

"Very true. Lets just hope we can find the locker room." Mike says, as he starts to get ready to head to the arena.

There was a knock on the door and Kevin went to open it.

"You guys ready?" Shauna asks, once Kevin has the door open.

"Yea, just gotta grab our bags." He says.

They both get their bags and you all head down to the car and go to the arena.

***Z***

Wade was just finishing up getting ready for the show. I sat on the bed in a pair of his boxers and a baggy shirt, all I had since all my stuff was in my hotel room. Wade walked out of the bathroom and noticed me still sitting on the bed in his clothes.

"How come you are not ready yet?!" Wade snapped.

"Did you forget that I do not have any clothes here!?" I spat back at him.

"Justin should have been here by now with something for you." Wade says, trailing off.

"Where is he getting something from?" I ask, but are interrupted but someone knocking on the door.

"This better fit, Kelly gave me hell about it," Justin says, and my eyes go wide.

"I AM NOT WEARING ANYTHING THAT SLUT HAS EVER WORN!" I shout in protest.

"Oh yes you are!" Wade growls.

"NO I AM NOT!" I huff, refusing to wear it.

Wade walks over and hands me the dress only to have it thrown back at him, landing on his head. Wade takes the dress off his head and walks over to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me up off the bed.

"Ow!" I cry out from his grip.

"Shut up!" Wade growls, as he drags me to the bathroom. He opens the door and pushes me in, tossing the dress at me.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and if you are not I will MAKE you put that dress on!" Wades hisses, his voice so harsh and meaningful.

He shuts the door and leaves me in there contemplating on what to do.

"I do NOT want to put that sluts dress on." I mutter, arms crossed as I stand there. It was a short deep silver strapless ruched dress, with gems going down the front, adding silver/gray heels. It was SHORT and low up top, figures Kelly would have something like it.

"I just wish Kevin would come here me! I know he has been looking for me, I just know it!" I think out loud, tears starting to fall. I stood there looking at myself in the mirror and were not liking what I saw. I did not like that I was losing weight due to Wade not giving me food, and my hair was a mess, and my face was pale. This was not me at all. I turned on the water and splashed some cold water on my face. I must have zoned out because there was a banging on the door.

"You better be dressed!" I hear Wade scold through the door.

"Uh..yea..." I say and put the dress on.

It was either I put it on or Wade, and I did NOT want Wade doing it. After I put the dress on I opened the door.

"Happy." I say sarcastically as I walk out.

"Very." Wade smirks, taking my hands and pulling me closer to him. "Absolutely gorgeous." Wade breathes heavily in my ear, so close that I can feel his breathe on my neck.

"Get away from me!" I growl, trying to push Wade away, but his hold around my waist gets tighter as he fulls me even closer to him.

"I don't think so." Wade starts, voice irritated.

There was a knock on the door. Wade does not move an inch.

"We will be right out." Wade calls and the knocking stops.

Wade takes one last look at me then I grab a pair of silver matching heels, also from Kelly, putting them on and follow Wade and the rest out to the car and head to the arena.

***RAW***

We got to the arena and Wade and the others are rushing me in past everyone. Wade in front, Justin, me then Heath behind Wade and the others surrounding us. I try to look around to see if I can see anyone I know. I hear a voice all to familiar to me.

"KEVIN!" I scream, Kevin looking in the direction he heard it. Justin covered my mouth so I could not scram anymore, even though I tried it was muffled. Justin quickly took off with me and Tarver to the locker room they had moved to.

***Kevin and Wade***

After Kevin heard his name he looked over to see Barrett. He quickly went over to him.

"Where the hell is my sister!?" Kevin demands, trying to get to Wade, who is behind the other Nexus members.

"Don't you wish you knew." Wade laughs that evil laugh of his and walks off leaving Kevin fuming.

***Mike, Shauna, Charity, and Sasha***

The girls just got done changing for their 6 diva tag team match against The Bella Twins and Alicia Fox. They walked out to find Mike but not Kevin.

"Where is Kevin?" Shauna asked, noticing Kevin was not in the room.

"He went to catering." Mike said, as he sat there with his head in his hands.

Charity went over to sit next to him. She put her arm on his back and was rubbing it soothingly.

"She will be back. I have a feeling she will be." Charity says, trying to sooth Mike.

"I hope you are right."Mike mumbles.

Just then Kevin comes bursting though the door, everyone snapping their gaze to him.

"Woah Kevin!" Sasha says, startled but the sudden events.

"SHE IS HERE!" Kevin exclaims, trying to catch his breathe.

"How do you know?!" Mike jumps up from his seat wide eyed.

"I heard someone call my name and I looked to see Barrett and all of Nexus but Tarver and Gabriel. They must have took her somewhere." Kevin says between breaths.

"We have to find her!" Shauna cries out.

"We will, we just have to find out where they are keeping her." Charity says, as they all set out to find Z before their matches and promos.

***Z***

I was dragged to a locker room, isolated from all the others. When the door opened Justin dragged me in and made me sit on the bench that was in there. There were no words spoken until Wade came in the room. I trembled at the look in is eyes. He nodded to the guys and they walked out and stood by the door.

"What the hell was that!?" Wade exclaims, rage in his voice as he walks over to me.

"I do not want to be with you. I just want to go back to Kevin!" I screamed at him, starting to stand, only to have him push me down again.

"That is not going to happen." Wade says firmly.

There was a knock on the door and Otunga told Wade it was time for him to go out for his segment. Wade walked over to me and gave me a soft, but passionate kiss.

"See you in a bit." He whispered, sending a chill down my spine.

I sat down and to my surprise Wade left me alone in the room, or so I thought. Once he was gone I tried to leave the room, but the door was locked from the outside. I looked all over for a way to get out, but with no luck.

"Damn!" I muttered and sat down and started to watch the show.

Once the show began I scowled at the screen seeing Wade and the other members walk out.

"I hope Cena beats you down tonight!" I say, not a care in your tone.

Wade walks out talking about how they are stronger than ever and they are a whole and can not be taken down. Then Cena's music hits.

"Give it to them Cena!" I say with force.

Cena says that we have seen the Nexus as a unit, but tonight it is time to view them as individuals.

"They would not lat a minute without Wade!" I laugh.

Cena then goes on to point out things about each member making fun of them, put proving a point. I can not help but laugh at the things he is saying. Then the GM sends in an email.

"This better be good!" I hope, eyes glued to the TV

**~GM~**

"Nexus may claim they are stronger than ever, but those words will be put to the test. We will continue Summerslam tonight. Each member of Nexus will compete against a member of Team WWE in a series of matches tonight. Outside interference will be met with severe consequences."

**~End GM~**

"Sweet! Bye, bye Nexus!" I grin.

Wade agrees to those terms, but Otunga reminds him that it applies to him too. He and Wade have a stare before wade smirks and they head back to the locker room. They all came back to the locker room, expect for Wade who had a match against Jericho. They all came in and Justin sat on my left and Tarver on my right, the others stood behind us.

"Come on Chris!" I mumble, Justin looking at me.

"I would not say that." He snaps back.

"I hope he beats Wade so bad that he can not-" I start forcefully, until Otunga grabs my shoulders.

"Wade has got this. No be quiet and watch!" He orders, voice firm.

The match soon starts and it goes back and forth. It looks like Chris was going to win with The Walls Of Jericho but wade reaches the ropes breaking the hold. They go back and forth once more before Wade gets Chris on his shoulders.

"NOOOO!" I cry out.

Wade gives Chris Wasteland and is still the leader of Nexus. My heart sinks and tears come to my eyes as I start to tremble. Wade comes backs to the locker room and walks over to the bench where I am. Tarver and Bryan get ready since their match is next. Wade pulls me up, and I fear what he is going to do. Instead he sits down and pulls me down on his lap, firmly holding me in place. I sit there and watch as Tarver and Bryan go at it to see who will stay in Nexus. I hope it was Bryan. It looked like Bryan was going to win.

***Mike and Kevin***

"aAe you ready?" Mike asks Kevin

"Lets do this!" Kevin says, getting all pumped up.

Mike and Kevin have made their way to ringside. They distract Bryan long enough for Tarver to score the cheap roll up victory.

***Z***

"What the hell was that!?" I exclaim shocked.

"Looks like they will do anything to get you back huh?" Wade says, smirking.

"Of course they will." I grit my teeth. I try to wiggle off Wade but he clenches his hands on my waist making me whimpering in pain and stopping.

***Mike and Kevin***

Bryan was furious and flew out of the ring with a suicide dive! He does everything possible to attack Mike, but Kevin gets to his feet to help his mentor. Tarver also comes outside the ring, and the numbers game proves too much for the internationally renowned wrestler. Mike hits the Skull Crushing Finale with Bryan's face hitting the Money in the Bank briefcase hard. Mike says, "Welcome back." and laughs his way to the back. They both head backstage when they were stopped by Josh Matthews. Josh Mathews asks Mike to explain his actions. Mike says, "From the first day Daniel Bryan appeared in NXT everyone was heckling me. Everyone said that Daniel Bryan should be MY mentor." Mike then uses the rest of the interview to put over his NXT 2 rookie, Alex Riley.

***Shauna, Charity, and Sasha***

"I just want to get this over with so we can find Z." Shauna sighs.

"Me too." Charity sniffs.

"We will, lets kick some major ass out there!" Sasha says, hugging them trying to get them pumped.

The Bella Twins and Alicia Fox go out to The Bella's music. Shauna and Charity go out to their tag team theme, Sasha following wit hers. They make their way to the ring and get ready for the match.

***Z***

My head snaps up at the TV when I hear their theme music. A smirk forms on my face.

"You girls got this!" I cheer.

Sasha and Alicia start things off. Sasha hits a drop toe hold on the Latin hottie and then slams her head into the mat repeatedly. Alicia springs off the second rope with a crossbody and goes for the cover. Sasha kicks out. Alicia sets up Sasha in the tree of woe and tags in Charity. Charity hits what looked like an inverted bronco buster of sorts. Alicia regains her composure and tags in Nikki Bella.

"Come on girls! You can do it!" I yell at the TV

Charity tries to hits a bridge pin, but Nikki kicks out. Charity kicks the back of Nikki's head, and then wrenches back on the head of Nikki. Shauna and Brie Bella are tagged into the ring. Shauna hits a dropkick and then a scoop slam on Brie. She then hits a forward Senton and goes for the pin. Charity breaks up the cover and all hell breaks loose. When the dust clears it is Shauna and Brie in the ring. Brie plants Shauna and goes up for the moonsault. Shauna grabs her and hits a power bomb pin. Shauna, Charity, and Sasha get the win.

"YES! I KNEW YOU COULD BEAT THEM!" I shout, jumping up and down.

***Charity, Shauna, and Sasha***

They celebrate in the ring a bit then head back to the locker room to change out of their attire, then head to mike and Kevin as they start to look for you again.

***Z***

I watch as one by one each Nexus member wins their watch and gets to stay in the group. My heart sinks with every win they get. They are all arguing over who will face Cena.

"I'll take him! And I will beat him to!" Darren Young speaks up.

"Alright, but remember if you lose you will be exiled from the group." Wade warns.

"I got this." Young says so confident.

***Match***

He then heads out for his match. He walks out to the ring looking confident as he waits for Cena to come out. Cena comes out and the match starts. It was a good back and forth match and it looked like Darren was going to win. Soon things went south for him and wade and the other members walked out leaving you alone once again. You watch as they walked down the ramp and Cena put Young in the STF. Young tapped out and the nexus surrounded the ring. They looked like they were going to go after Cena but they went after Young instead. Cena took that as an easy out and headed backstage.

***Cena***

"Cena!" He heard someone call.

"What do you want?!" He spits at Bryan, who is walking up to him.

"Come with me." Bryan says, and Cena reluctantly follows him.

They reach a room, far away from the other rooms. Bryan nods and gives Cena a key. Cena looks at him before taking it and opening the door.

***Z***

I hear the door opening and start to panic. I figure it is Wade coming back for me. The door opens and to my surprise it is Cena.

"JOHN!" I cry, and run over to him, hugging him as tight as I could.

"It is ok, you are safe now." He tries to sooth me as I cry into his chest.

"Where is Kevin?!" I sniff, shaking.

"I will take you to him." John smiles at me and leads me down the hall, arm over my shoulder.

We walk for what seems like forever and we reach a locker room. John stops and nods for me to go on in. I put your hand on the nob and start to turn it.

***Mike, Kevin, Shauna, Charity, and Sasha***

They had all just got back to the locker room from searching for you again. They were sitting on the couches talking about where to look next. They were in the middle of talking when they heard the door handle move.

"You expecting someone?" Kevin asks Mike.

"No...you?" Mike says, as all their eyes are locked on the door.

The door opens and a shaken up Z walks though the door. They all sit there in shock, trying to believe it is really her or not. She walks fully in the room and the door close and Kevin immediately rushes over to her, engulfing her in a enormous hug that she have been missing.

"I CAN NOT BELIVE IT IS YOU!" Kevin says, trying not to cry.

"I AM SO GLAD THAT I AM BACK!" She cries into Kevin's shoulder as the others come over and give her a big hug.

"Is is good to have you back!" Shauna says, tearing up as she pulls away from the hug.

"We were so worried about it!" Charity cries.

"Well, I am back, that is all that matters!" Z says, wiping her tears away.

She sees Mike standing off to the side, giving her time with her brother and friends. Shes walk over to him and wraps her arms around his next in the biggest hug that she could manage.

"I missed you so much!" She cries in his ear.

"I missed you too!" He says back, trying to hold back his tears.

She hugs him for a bit then she pulls away and look in his eyes. She does the one thing that she has not done in front of her brother yet. She pulls Mike to her and gives him and long passionate kiss. Oh how she missed kissing him and his touch.

"Can we get out of here?!" She asks, after pulling away.

"Definitely!" Kevin says.

They all get their bags and hurry out of the arena and head back to the hotel.

**Z**

When we got to the hotel, I wanted to stay with my brother and Mike. Charity and Shauna do not want to be alone so Shauna stays with me and Charity goes to stay with Evan for the night. I take a LONG hot shower to try to get the feel of Wade off of me. I get out of the shower and put on MY clothes and plop down on the bed.

"Feels SO good to be in MY own clothes." I sigh, stretching out on the bed next to Mike.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asks, with a raised brow.

"Well, all my clothes were with Shauna and Charity so I had to where Wade's." I say, fake gagging a bit.

"That must have sucked." Mike said.

"You have no idea!" I roll my eyes, yawning.

"Someone is tired." Mike sings, teasingly.

"I am." I yawn again.

"You should get rest, been a crazy week for you." Kevin says.

"You can say that again." I say sarcastically, in a playful way.

Kevin then lays down next to Shauna, who is already passed out. I roll on my right side and curl up to Hike. He wraps his arms around me and I feel the safest I have in a week. Mike kisses the top of my head and soon the scent of Mike and the secure feeling I get from him put me to sleep and I sleep the best I have in a week.


	16. Just Leave Me Alone!

**Wade**

The others and I just got done teaching Young a lesson for losing his match and we were very smug about it. We walked back to the locker room, proud of what we did out there. We walk to the locker room and notice the door open.

"ZABRINA?!" I snarl, rushing in the room.

"Where is she!?" Gabriel huffs, as they check everywhere for her.

"YOU BETTER COME OUT FROM WHERE EVER YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!" I shout, anger and irritation in my tone.

After a few moments of nothing, we head out the door to find her. Unknowing to us that she are safe at the hotel with Kevin and Mike.

**Mike**

Z's still sound asleep in my arms as I lay there watching her with a smile on my face.

I place a kiss on her forehead and hold her tighter and closer to me.

"I am so glad that you are back. You have no idea how much I missed you." I whispers

She start sto stir at the sound of his voice. She opens her eyes and looks up at me with a smile on her face.

"Morning." I says

"Morning." She yawns, snuggling into my chest.

"How did you sleep?" I ask, starting to run his hands down her back.

"Better than I have in a week." She mumbles in my chest.

"Well I am glad." I smile. "Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Starving!" She says, lifting my head slightly.

"Well Kevin and Shauna should be back with some breakfast soon." I say, still rubbing her back.

"I guess I have to get dressed then, huh?" She groans, not wanting to get up.

"What you have on is fine." I smile at her.

"Good! I do not want to get up yet." I say, laying my head back down and snuggling into Mike again.

We lay there when there was a knock on the door. I get up to answer it, looking through the peep hole first.

"Get in the bathroom, NOW!" I order in a panic whisper.

Her eyes go wide and I do as he says and run to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. I open the door and Wade bursts in.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Wade demands, as he looks around the room.

"Who are you talking about?" Mike asks, demanding an answer.

"Do not play stupid with me Mizanin! Where is Zabrina?!" Wade hisses, growing impatient.

**Z**

I'm in the bathroom with the door locked. I hear a familiar British accent fill the room and begin to tremble.

"NO!" I lowly cry, covering my mouth as the tears start to flow.

The fear of Wade getting me back takes over and I fall to the floor and bring my knees to my chest and cry.

**Mike**

"Last I checked you took her away!" I yell, getting in Wade's face.

"She WAS, then last night she was not where I left her!" Wade snarls, nose to nose with me, his blood boiling.

"YOU LOST HER!?" I shout, not shocked sine I know where she is.

"No, I know she is with you! . !?" Wade grits his teeth.

"Not here, but thanks for the heads up." I say, voice cocky.

"She better hope I do not find her first!" Wade growls, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Once he is gone, I make my way over to the bathroom door.

"Z, He is gone." I say, knocking on the door. "Z?!" I say again after hearing nothing. "Z! It is Mike, open the door!" I pleads, desperation in my voice.

**Z**

After a few moments I open the door and jump in Mike's arms, him holding me tight.

"I thought he was going to find me!" I cry into Mike's shoulder still trembling.

"As long as you are here with me, he will never get to you." Mike tries to sooth me.

"You mean that?" I sniff, lifting my head to look at him.

"I do." Mike says, looking in my eyes.

He then leans in and places a kiss to my lips, so intense it takes me a minute to respond. When I do things heat up quickly, and he starts to walk over to the bed. Mike then sits on the bed, with me on his lap and hands on my hips. I have my arms around his neck and am kissing him back with as much passion as he has. Before things can go any farther we hear the door open.

"WOAH!" We hear Kevin shout.

"Should we come back?" Shauna giggles.

We pull away and look back to see a smirk on Shauna's face and Kevin's hand over his eyes.

"That would be nice." I smirk, looking back into Mike's eyes. Mike has a smirk on his face the whole time.

"I do not think so!" I hear Kevin object, removing his hand from his eyes.

Shauna and Kevin make there way to the table and place down the food that they brought. Mike and I stand, walking over and making ourselves plates. We sit and eat, talking a bit about how much they all missed me. We finish up and talk about what to do for the day.

"What should we do today?" I ask everyone.

"Well it is still early, how about we go to the mall for a bit?" Shauna suggests.

"That sound good". Kevin says.

"I will let Charity know, maybe her and Evan can come too." I add.

"I am sure she would love too." Shauna says, with a smile.

Shauna and I go get changed and text Charity while we do so. I get dressed in a pair of straight leg jeans, with a vintage strawberry shortcake top, adding black ugg boots. I curls my hair slightly adding some light makeup. Shauna gets dressed in a pair of blue flare leg jeans, with a vintage cookie monster shirt, adding a pair of with sneakers. She straightens he hair add some makeup. We walk out and meet the guys when we are done.

"Ready?" Mike asks, offering his arm.

"All set." I smile, taking his arm.

Kevin does the same for Shauna and we head out.

"Is Charity and Evan coming?" Mike asks, as we make our way to the elevator.

"She is going to meet us there." I say, as we step into the elevator.

We reach the lobby and make it out, without seeing any members of the Nexus, which made me very happy. We get in the car and head to the mall. When we gt there Charity and Evan are waiting in the food court. We meet up and go to a few stores, getting a few things here and there. We walk about for a few hours, just enjoying our time together.

"I am getting hungry." Charity says to everyone.

"Me too" Shauna says.

"Where should we go?" Evan asks.

"How about Johnny Rockets?" Kevin suggest and everyone nods.

"Z?" Kevin asks, not hearing me for a bit.

"Where is she!?" Charity starts to panic.

"Well, she is with Mike." Shauna chuckles, pointing to a corridor.

"Z!" Kevin yells and I break away from kissing Mike.

"Hm?" I ask, dazed.

"We are getting something to eat, lets go." Kevin calls to me.

"Coming." I shout back.

I take Mike's hand and hurry to catch up with the others. We get in and find a seat and the guys go and order for us. They come back with the food and you all sit and eat, talking here and there. The day was great for me. Mike has not left my side at all, and I was never out of his sight. He was being really affectionate and charming. After we were done we headed back to the hotel to get ready for NXT in about 2 hours.

"Today was just amazing! It feels so great to be back!" I say, with a tear of joy and happiness in my eyes.

"It is good to have you back." Kevin says, giving me a big brotherly hug.

"It was just horrible!" I start to choke up.

"Shhh...you do not have to say anything if you are not ready." Kevin soothes, rubbing my back.

"Thanks Kev." I smiles up at him.

Shauna came out with her hair curled and was wearing a Dark-yellow silk-chiffon dress with gathered layers and buckle-fastening satin belt. She did her make up to match and was wearing heels to match.

"You look hot!" I exclaim, seeing her.

"Thank you!" Shauna blushes.

We look at Kevin to see his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"Uh Kevin?!" Shauna says with a giggle.

"Yo kev!" I shout, clapping my hands in front of his face.

"Sorry." Kevin shakes his head. "Looking good babe." Kevin smirks, the walks over to Shauna wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you, again," Shauna blushes more. Kevin then leans down and starts to kiss her softly.

"Ok, while you two have fun I am going to change." I laugh and walk in the bathroom.

I wore a Matte-finish sequins pattern a one-shoulder dress fashioned with a short, draped batwing sleeve. Side zip with hook-and-eye closure. I pulled my hair up and curled it on the ends, lightly doing my makeup. I had a pair of heels to match and walked out of the bathroom.

"Z...you look amazing!" Shauna says in awe.

"I...think you should go change." Kevin says disapprovingly.

"Why?!" I whines.

"It is to short." Kevin says shaking his head.

"It is fine." Mike says, snapping out of his daze from looking a me.

"Thank you Mike." I smile and walks over placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Amazingly hot." Mike whispers in my ear, making me giggle.

"Thank you." I whisper, with a smile on my face.

We head down to the lobby to meet up with Charity and Evan. As we walk down, we do not know but Justin and Heath saw us all walking down. They look at each other and then head to tell wade. When we got to the lobby we see Charity and Evan waiting. She is wearing a turquoise quintessential cocktail staple, this Herve Leger bandage dress makes a bold impact and expertly hugs every curve. Sweetheart neckline, strapless, bandage style, exposed back zip closure. Style with metallic heels and a statement clutch.

"Someone is looking hot!" Shauna says.

"SEXY!" I laughs, playfully whistling at her.

"Thanks girls." Charity blushes.

We then head out to the cars and head to the arena for NXT. Charity, Shauna, and I have the night off and we are just there for Kevin's match. When we got there we headed to the locker room and take a seat. We were waiting for the show to start, as Mike and Kevin get ready.

"I am thirsty, you girl want anything?" I ask, standing up.

"I am good." Charity and Shauna say.

"Alright, I will be back." I say heading out the door to go to catering.

I make my way to catering and head to the table grabbing a water and opening it. I take a sip when I hear someone walk up behind me.

"Long time no see" I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around to see my ex, Cody Rhodes standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I have nothing to say to you!" I spit, only making his smirk bigger.

"But I have something to say to you." He leans in closer.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scream and smack him hard across the face, the few people in catering looking at us. Cody holds his hand to his face.

"Do NOT touch the face!" Cody growls.

"Just get away from me!" I hiss, walking around him. I'm almost out of catering when he grabs my arm.

"I think it is time we got back together." He whisper seductively in my ear.

"You are with Angel you pig!" I shout, repulsed.

"Not anymore." Cody smirks, leaning in closer me.

"I do not want to be with you! EVER!" I spit, trying to get out of his hold.

"Yes you do." Cody seethes, and starts to drag me down the hall to his locker room.

**Mike**

Kevin and I walk out after getting changed and notice that Z is not there.

"Where is Bina?" Kevin asks worried.

"She went to catering." Charity replies, not thinking.

"ALONE?!" I blurt out.

"Yea, well wade is not here so she should be fine." Shauna shrugs, forgetting about Cody

"Did you forget about Cody?!" Kevin says, worry and anger in his voice.

"I...I...I did, I am sorry." Shauna hangs her head, upset. Kevin walks to her and gives her a comforting hug.

"It is ok, it is not your fault." Kevin say, tone more calm as he soothes Shauna with a soft kiss.

"I will be back!" I stats and hurry out of the locker room.

I was rushing to catering to see if she was there, with no luck. Someone tells me they saw her with Cody and I go to Cody's locker room.

"Just shut up!" Cody yells at someone.

"MIIIKE!" I hear Z scream, praying that I can hear her.

"RHODES!" I yell from down the hall and rush toward them.

"Get in there and shut up!" Cody hisses at Z.

"NO!" She yells, resisting as he tries to push her in the room.

I then reach where Z and Cody are and I punch or try to punch Cody in the face, only to have Cody duck. Z takes the chance and run to my arms.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She scream back at him.

"You will be by my side again." Cody says, with anger and determination in his voice.

"Are you ok?!" I ask, as I hold her close to me on our way back to the locker room.

"I am now." She smiles up at me. Before we walk in she wipes the tears from her face and eyes and walk in sitting next to Shauna and Charity.

**Z**

"You ok?" Shauna asks, noticing my puffy eyes.

"I am fine." I manage to say calmly.

"Are you ready Kevin?" Mike asks.

"Yes." Kevin says, and follows Mike out for Kevin's match.

We sit there in silence as the show comes back on. They show footage of The Miz and Alex Riley attacking Daniel Bryan on Raw last night.

"You got this Kev!" I cheer.

"You can be him babe!" Shauna says.

"Kofi sucks anyway." Charity adds, causing us all the laugh.

The match starts and they lock up and Riley powers Kingston to the corner. Kingston comes back with some kick and sends him to the corner.

"Come on babe!" Shauna cheers, anxiously

Riley avoids Kingston and comes back with some kicks. Riley hits him with a DDT and gets a two count.

"Come on ref! are you blind!?" I scoff, throwing my hands up.

"Must be." Charity giggles.

Riley applies a chin lock but Kingston fights up. Riley powers him down and talks a little trash. Riley goes to the second rope and jumps into Kingston's boots. Kingston fights back and beats him wildly in the corner. Kingston slaps him down and dropkicks him. Kingston hits a clothesline and the Boom Drop.

"Not good." Shauna says covering her eyes.

"I can not watch!" I shriek, turning my head.

"Come on Kevin!" Charity screams.

Kingston waits for him to get up and hits Trouble in Paradise for the win.

"COME ON?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Shauna yells at the TV

"He so had this match!" I say, disappointment in my voice.

"He so should have won that match! he is much better than Kofi." Charity says, as Shauna and I nod.

We sit there and wait for Mike and Kevin to come back. When they do they all change and get ready to leave. We go out to the cars and head back to the hotel. I was still upset about what happened so when we get there I get changed and goes right to bed. Shauna and Kevin take notice and ask Mike what happened.

**Mike**

"What happened with Z?" Shauna asks out of worry and concern.

"She did not say anything?" I ask.

"No, she just cheered for Kevin and that is all. She was quiet the rest of the night." Shauna says.

"What did he do to her?" Kevin demands wanting answers.

"Well, when I saw them, he was trying to get her in his locker room and she said she stay away from me, and then he got scared of getting hit in the face and ducked and ten she came he me and I brought her back. That is all I know" I explain, concern and worry in my voice.

"That dirt bag is not going to get anywhere new her ever again!" Kevin seethes at the thought of what he did to Z before.

"No he is not." I add, agreeing with Kevin

Kevin looks over at Shauna who, after changing, laid on the bed and passed out. Kevin then climbed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and fell asleep after a busy day. I did the same with Z holding her as close as I could, placing a kiss on her forehead, before going to sleep myself.


	17. Relaxing Is Good, Right?

~Thank you to Charity for the amazing help and inspiration in this story. She gave me so many good ideas. Than you girl! 3~

**Z**

A few days have past since NXT and we were all back at mine and Kevin's home in Tampa, since he was still in FCW and had a match later on tonight. I was laying in bed with Mike's arms wrapped securely around me as I laid on his chest just taking in the peace and quiet, and his scent. God how I loved how he smelt. I was in bed all day yesterday and Mike never left my side. When he said he was going to be there for me, he was not kidding. It was about mid morning when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Just go away!" I whine, hiding in Mike's chest.

"Z it is Charity, open up." Charity calls from the other side of the door.

"Noooooo." I whine more, not wanting to move just yet.

"I got it babe." Mike says, then kisses the top of my forehead before he walks over to open the door, letting Charity in. Charity comes bouncing on in the room.

"Are you going to stay in bed again today too?" Charity asks all chipper as she jumps on the bed next to me.

"I was planning on it." I mumble. "Mike!" I whine, not seeing him.

"I am here babe." Mike says, walking back from the door. "I am going to get a drink, you want anything?" Mike asks, walking over to me.

"Some OJ please?" I say lowly, looking up atMmike through pouty, child like eyes.

"Anything for you." Mike smiles and leans down, kissing me quickly and then heads down stairs.

"Sooooo...are you coming to the pool with us?" Charity asks, already dressed in her suit.

Her suit was gorgeous. It was a Sinful Aware Cross Shield Wings Rhinestones String Bikini Top in Black, with blue and silver colors in it.

"I don't know..." I say, sounding a bit sad. I was about to lay down when Charity stopped me.

"Not uh. You are getting up and having some fun! SHAUNA!" Charity says, then calling for Shauna

"What's up?" Shauna asks walking in my room.

She to was dressed in her swim suit. It was beautiful as well. It was a Sinful Femme Fatale Guns Wings Rhinestones String Bikini Top in Red, with black crosses on the top and two black revolvers on the back of the bottoms.

"Z here does not want to get up." Charity says, nodding her head at me.

"I just want to sleep." I whine in protest.

"You slept like all day yesterday, didn't you?" Shauna asks.

"Mayybeeeee" I say with a cheesy smile.

"Ohhhhhhh" Shauna and Charity say.

"Oh, what?" Mike asks, walking back in the room.

"Nothing!" I say without hesitation, blushing like crazy.

"There is that smile." Charity nudges me.

"We want her to come swimming, but she does not want to." Shauna says, pouting a bit.

"Babe." Mike says, sitting by me. "It will be fun. Just swim, play games, and tan. You will enjoy it." Mike says, enticing me to join them. "I know I am going." Mike says, hoping that will change my mind.

"Ok, I will." I say, giving in.

"YAY!" Charity and Shauna cheer.

"Let me get ready." I say, getting off the bed and picking out my swim suit.

I walk in the bathroom and take a quick shower and change in my suit. It was a Sinful Burnin Heart Cross Angel Wings Rhinestones String Bikini Bottom in Black and Pink Tiger Print. It made my eyes pop and me look better than any other swim suit I owned.

"I really like this one!" I say, admiring myself in the mirror.

"Me to babe." Mike says, walking up behind me and wrapping his arm around my waist. He leaned down and lightly kissed my shoulder, nipping at it a bit.

"Do you want to go swim or stay in here again?" I ask, sucking in a sharp breathe.

"Do you have to ask?" Mike smirks, nipping at my shoulder, moving to my neck.

"I would love to as well, but we would not be left alone." I mention.

"You're right." Mike pouts.

"Lets go before they come looking for us." I say, turning around to face Mike.

"Alright, we should go." Mikes says, pecking my lips.

"Z! MIKE! LETS GO!" Shauna yells from the bottom of the steps.

"See?" I laugh, as we pull away.

We head downstairs, Mike's arm over my shoulder and my around his waist as we make our way over to the pool. When we got there we did not see anyone.

"Where are they?" I ask, looking around.

"BEACH!" We hear someone say quickly and see it was Charity running past being chased by Evan.

"They are so cute." I say, as we follow them to the beach.

**Charity**

Evan and I were in the kitchen getting some drinks for everyone. I kept asking Evan questions and he did not answer. I looked over and he was listening to his iPod. I walked over and grabbed it.

"Hey!" Evan says, a bit startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry...is this YOUR iPod?" I grin, waving it in front of him.  
>"Yeah...now give it back. *smiles* Or else." Evan says, issuing a challenge.<br>"Or else...what?" I smirk, accepting the challenge.

Evan then goes to reach for it when I take off out of the house, passing Z and Mike on the way. I was running away from Evan as fast as I could. I could hear him getting closer to me.

"Come back here!" Evan calls, laughing as he tries to catch me, in a playful way.

"No way!" I holler back, continuing to run faster to the beach.

I keep running and when I reach the beach I go and hide behind Kevin.

"What the?" Kevin asks confused but laughing.

"Shhhhhhhh! Just hide me from Evan" I whisper.

"Uh oh, what did you do now?" Shauna says, in the way knowing that I pulled a prank on him.

"Nothing!" I say all innocent.

Evan reaches the beach and scans it for me. He notices me behind Kevin and walks over .

"Have you guys seen Charity?" Evan asks, fully aware of where I am.

"No, why do you ask?" Shauna says, trying to contain her giggles.

"She stole my iPod and I was listening to a really good song." Evan says, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry Charity." Kevin laughs, and steps out of the way.

"Hey!" I exclaim and try to take off again, only to be caught by Evan

Evan catches me and wraps his arms around my lower waist. He pulls me close to him.

"Caught you." He whispers in my ear.

"Yes you did." I giggle. "Now what?" I ask.

Evan does not say a word, but spins me around and pulls me into a soft, passionate kiss. We stay that way for about 2 minutes until we hear someone shout.

"GET A ROOM!" Z shouts, teasing us with a giggle as her and Mike make it to the beach.

We pull away and I lean into Evan's shoulder blushing like crazy. Once I had calmed down we walk over to the others, Evans arm around my waist.

"So what are we going to do first?" Shauna asks.

"How about volleyball?" Mike suggests.

"Perfect! Girls vs guys!" Z says, with a smirk.

"Are you sure?" Mike says, raising a brow.

"Of course I am! You are all going down!" Z taunts.

"Lets do this!" Kevin says picking up the ball.

**Z**

We got everything set up then started to play the game. Shauna, Charity, and I on one team and Kevin, Mike, and Evan on the other. The game starts and we were doing great. We were spiking the ball on the guys and having them miss almost every time, since they were to busy staring at us. We giggle as they miss shot after shot. They guys decide to get us back and start to flex and they finally get a few points. We focus on the game as it gets to the end. It was 14-12, us girls winning. It all came down to one last miss from the guys and Shauna spikes the ball, all the guys diving for it and missing. We jump up and down and celebrate our win.

"Told you!" I laugh, looking at the guys all laying in the sand.

They all stand and give us suspicious smirks.

"You know what that means right?" Evan says smirking as they all walk over to us.

"Uh oh!" Charity says, and we take off in different directions.

We were running all over the beach in circles, trying to confuse the they guys. Soon enough Mike caught Shauna, Kevin caught Charity, and Evan caught me. They all meet each other at the edge of the water.

"Switch." Kevin smirks.

They all switch and we get to our guys as they lift us up over their shoulders and walking in the water.

"Don't even think about it!" Shauna scolds as they walk out father into the water with us.

"MICHAEL GREGORY MIZANIN!" I scold.

"KEVIN ROBERT KILEY JR!" Shauna scolds.

"MATTHEW KORKLAN!" Charity says using Evans real name.

"Ohhhhh" Everyone says.

They guys get out far enough and look at each other smirking again before dropping us in the water. We come up and glare at the guys. We try to swim away but are caught by our respective guy. We just hang out in the water for the rest of the day and enjoy the time they have together.

As the sun was starting to set we started to make our way back to the house to relax after the busy and adventurous day we had. We were heading to the house when Evan stopped Charity and waited for everyone else to leave.

**Charity**

"Charity?" Evan asks, a bit shy.

"Evan?" I mock with a giggle.

"I was...I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight?" Evan asks, low and shyly.

"Evan.." I say, lifting his chin. "I would LOVE to" I smile and peck his lips.

We then head into the house and I head upstairs with a smile plastered on my face. When I walks into Z's room, Shauna and Z take notice.

"Why so happy?" Shauna asks, curious.

"No reason" I say, looking for something to wear tonight.

"Yes huh! You got a date!" Z says, smiling.

"I do!" I blush.

"Go you!" Shauna beams.

"I just have to find something to wear." I say, biting my lip, looking for something to wear.

"Here, wear this. Evan will love it." Z says, handing me a black Knot-front Matte Jersey Dress from Victoria's Secret, a bit low cut in the front.

"I LOVE it!" I say then go to change.

I walk in the bathroom and change as Z and Shauna pick out shoes and some make up. I walk out and Z and Shauna playfully whistle at me.

"Looking hot!" They say at the same time.

"Thank you." I blush.

We then walk over to the vanity and start on my makeup doing it lightly to match my outfit. They work on my hair next, pulling it back it a clip and making the ends look wavy. When they are done, it looks stunning. My makeup perfect, my dress amazing, and my hair long and flowing over my shoulders. I put on a pair of black heels and just in time too as Evan shows back up all cleaned up himself.

"Charity, Evan is here!" Mike calls from downstairs.

"Coming!" I call and gets up and heads downstairs.

"Have fun!" Z and Shauna call after me.

"I will!" I say, making my way downstairs.

I make my way down and sees an amazingly hot looking Evan in dress slacks and and deep blue button down shirt. When his eyes land on me they go wide.

"You look amazing!" Evan manages to get out.

"Thank you, you look stunning too." I smile.

Evan offers his arm and I take then we head out to the car.

**Z**

Shauna and I had just got done changing into our bed clothes. I in a cute little candies dress top with matching underwear bottoms. Shauna was in a red hello kitty cami top with matching booty shorts. We then head downstairs and get ready to watch movies with Mike and Kevin. We all cuddle close and watch movies for the rest of the night before we fall asleep.

**Charity**

We made our way out to Evan's car and he opens the door for me. He then gets in and starts to drive.

"So, where are we going?" I ask, once we hit the road.

"I is a surprise." Evan grins.

"I hate surprises, but alright." I giggle with a shrug.

We drive for a bit then pull up to a fancy looking restaurant. Evan parks the car and heads out and gets my door for me. We walk up to the door, Evans arm around my shoulders. We were at Castaways Restaurant, one of Evan's favorites in Tampa. We walked in and were seated immediately since Evan made a reservation. We were seated at a table far from the others, in a very romantic scene. There were candles on the table and roses in a vase. We sat down and looked over the menu. When the waiter came over we told her what we wanted and started to talk.

"I am really glad you came tonight." Evan smiles, reaching across the table and taking my hand.

"I am glad you asked me" I blush.

"I really like spending time with you. You are not like any other girl I have known." Evan says.

"Is that good or bad?" I laugh nervously.

"Good. You are beautiful, smart, cunning, funny, and have the best eyes and smile I have EVER seen." Evan says, his voice so sincere.

"That is so sweet Evan." I blush more. "You are the best guy I have met. You are so sweet, charming, kind, caring, have the best smile and eyes, plus you know how to treat a girl right." I say, my tone soft.

A song comes on that I love, 12 Stones "If I Could".

"I love this song!" I gush.

"Care to dance?" Evan smiles, standing and holding out his hand.

I take Evans hand and we dance closely to the song, whispering to each other as we dance. We occasionally look at each other placing small soft kisses on each other lips. When the song ends our food was waiting at the table and we went over and started to eat. When we were done eating Evan paid the bill and we headed out and back to Evan's After parking the car we headed inside.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Evan asks.

"Sure, but I want to get out of this dress." I say, with a giggle, fumbling with my dress.

"If you would like you can borrow one of my shirts for now." Evan suggests.

"That would be nice, thank you." I smile, placing a kiss on Evan cheek.

We walk to Evan's room and he gets a shirt out for me to wear. I take it and go to the bathroom to change, taking the clip put of my hair. Luckily the shirt was long so not much was showing. I walked out and met Evan in the hall.

"You look good in my clothes." Evan grins.

"Thank you." I blush, covering my face with my hair.

"Don't hide it. You are cute when you blush," Evan says, moving my hair out of the way and lifting my chin.

"Stop!" I laugh, blushing more.

Evan then leans down and places a kiss and my lips, and I wrap my arms around his neck as his hands fall to my lower back, pulling me in closer. Before things heat up I reluctantly pulls away.

"How about that movie?" I say trying to catch my breath.

"Maybe we should." Evan says just as breathless, leaning his forehead against mine.

We head down into the living room and pick out a movie to watch. We get some snacks and drinks and cuddle into each other as the movie plays. About half way through I lay on Evans lap and that was the last I knew. I wound up falling asleep on his lap.

**Evan**

When the movie is over I look down to see Charity fast asleep on my lap. I turn everything off that I can and gently pick Charity up and carry her to my room. I set her on the bed and cover her up before walking to my side and climbing in next to her and wrapping my arms around her before going to sleep myself with a smile on my face.


	18. REALLY? AGAIN?

***Charity***

It was mid morning and Charity was still sleeping as Evan laid next her just looking down at how beautiful and peaceful she looked. He was running his hand up and down her back when she started to stir. She fluttered her eyes open and was a bit confused on where she was until she looked up and saw Evan next to her.

"Hey." Evan said, smiling and leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey." charity yawned. "how did I get here?" she asked a bit confused.

"Well, we had our date and came back to just hang out and watch movies." Evan started.

"I remember all that" Charity said with a smile. "But how did I get up here." She asked.

"We were watching a movie and you fell asleep and I did not want to wake you, so I decided to let you sleep. I hope that is alright." Evan continues, and bit worried that charity would be upset.

"Not at all." Charity smiles and leans up kissing Evans cheek. "Thank you, that was sweet." She says after pulling away.

"So, what are you doing today?" Evan asks, just as Charity's phone goes off.

"Hold that thought." Charity says, rolling over and reaching for her phone.

**~Text~**

Z: "WAKE UP!"

C: "I am awake lol. What is up?"

Z: "We are going to the mall, so get your booty up now girl!"

C: "Alright, give me a few, I will be over in about 10."

Z: "10?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

C: "At Evans :D"

Z: ":O REALLY?!"

C: "Yes lol."

Z: "Now you def better hurry! ;P"

C: "Coming!"

**~End Text~**

"Who was that?" Evan asks once Charity puts down her phone.

"Z, apparently her, Shauna, and I are all going to the mall." Charity sighs.

"That is ok, we can spend time together later." Evan says, leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

The kiss got a but heated and they lost track of time until they heard someone outside Evans window.

"TIME'S UP! I AM COMING UP THERE!" They hear Z shout from the yard under Evan's window.

"CRAP!" Charity shoots up from the bed.

"What?!" Evan asks, a bit out of breath.

"I told her 10 mins and well, lit has been 15." Charity rushes. She runs to the window.

"Be right down!" She hollers to Z.

"Alright. And...oh...are you only in a t-shirt?!" Z hollers with a smirk.

"Shush! I am coming!" Charity says, heading back in the room.

She grabs her close from the night before and kisses Evan quick before heading out.

"I'll call you later!" She says heading out the door.

"Alright hun!" Evan calls back and then gets ready to go to the gym to pass sometime.

Charity runs down the stairs and out the back door past Z and heads in the house and upstairs to change.

"Was that?!" Shauna asks, as Z comes in laughing.

"Yup." Z says still laughing.

**Z**

Z was wearing a Sinful Showtime women's tank dress features a black print of a large cross and roses on one side. The back features lace panels near the shoulders gave it that really cool look! She wore black heels and had her hair long and wavy. Shauna had on a Nuvula Hearts and Crafts women's strapless corset top features ribbon lacing up with metal grommets on the back and is accented with a colorful abstract pop art print all over the front and back. Ruffle trim around bust and hem create an extra feminine look. She had on a short jean skirt with white flats and her hair straightened.

"where was she?" Shauna said still giggling. She was sitting on the couch next to Kevin

"She was with Evan." Z said, in a 'oh la la' type of voice as she went and sat on the chair across from Shauna and Kevin.

"I do not want to know anything!" Kevin butted in, shaking his head.

"I DO!" Z said, all excited.

About 15 minutes later Charity came down dressed in a Sinful Madison women's long racer back tank top features Sinful logo in black on front accented with rhinestones. Two knotted long ties add an extra edgy effect. The back features three metal grommets near the collar. She had on a pair of jean shorts and black flats. Her hair was in a ponytail slightly curled.

"FINALLY!" Z groaned at having to wait an extra hour.

"Sorry, not my fault!" Charity defended.

"We know, It was Evan's." Shauna laughed.

"Can we just go please!?" Charity said, blushing a bit.

After that we all got up and headed out. Shauna gave Kevin a quick kiss as you all headed out to Z's car. They all go in and headed down to the mall. They way there Charity told Z and Shauna about what had happened with Evan the night before.

"Awwww, that is so cute!" Shauna gushed.

"What?! No action?!" Z blurted out, looking at Charity from the rear view mirror.

"Of course you would say that!" Charity said, lightly slapping Z on the shoulder.

"She would!" Shauna said, laughing from the passenger seat.

Soon we arrived at the mall and got out and headed inside. The first stop was Forever 21. We walked in and spent about an hour before getting some tops, jeans, and jewelry. The next place we went to was Charlotte Rouse. We spend some time in there and got some shoes and a few tops as well. After that we went to the food court. We decided on pizza and went to find a table to sit and eat at. We just talked about the past few days and what we were planning on doing for the next shows and stuff. Then all of a sudden Charity and Shauna got random text messages.

"Who was it?" Z asks booth of them, taking a bite of her pizza.

"It is a weird number but it says it is Evan, he wants to meet me at the ice cream place down stairs." Charity says, a bit confused but excited.

"Mine is from Sasha, she wants to meet me at Victoria Secrets for something." Shauna says, a bit wary.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine here." Z says, still eating her pizza.

"You sure?" They ask, unconvinced.

"Yes! Now go!" Z says, giggling a bit as she waves them off.

They look at her and shrug, telling her they will be back in about 20 minutes. Z watches as they walk off and then goes back to her food.

***Shauna***

Shauna gets to where Sasha said to meet her, but she was no where to be found. Shauna checks the number again and sees that it was not Sasha's number.

"OH CRAP!" Shauna freaks and begins to panic calling Charity.

***Charity***

Charity was almost to where Evan said to meet her when her phone went off. Sighing she answered it.

"Hello?" Charity said and bit annoyed.

"Charity!" Shauna sounded panicked on the other end.

"Shauna, what is wrong?!" Charity excitement soon turned to worry.

"That was not Sasha! I checked the number again and it was not hers!" Shauna panicked, rushing her words.

"What do you mean?!" charity spat.

"It was a set up!" Shauna cried on the other end.

"Z!" Charity screamed and hung up the phone heading back to the food court.

***Z***

After Shauna and Charity left Z continued to enjoy her lunch. Not to long after they were out of sight someone walked up behind Z and she tensed up.

"About time they left." She heard a southern accent say from behind her.

"What do you want?!" Z spat, not turning or even looking at who it was.

"You!" Heath said and grabbed Z's arm, pulling her from out of the chair.

"Get off me!" Z screamed, causing a scene.

"I would keep my mouth shut if I were you!" Heath hissed, and putting on a smile for those who were watching.

"If I don't!" Z challenged, voice angry and annoyed.

"Wade is watching." Heath whispered, grinning.

"Yea right!" Z said with attitude.

"Over there." Heath pointed over toward the exit doors, and he was right, there was Wade with a smirk on his face.

Panic and fear began to take over Z as heath started to pull her over to where Wade was. She was trying everything to get away from heath but his hold was tight on her.

"NOOOO!" Z cried, not wanting to be with Wade. He was never nice to her.

"Here Wade." Heath said, pushing Z toward Wade.

"You know I am not happy, right?" Wade harshly whispered, as he wrapped his arms around a trembling Z.

"Just let me go!" Z cried, trying to hit and punch Wade. None if it fazing him.

"You better stop, we are in public!" Wade hissed, tightening his hold on Z.

"Ow!" Z winced at the pressure was was putting on her lower back.

"Lets go!" Wade said, and began to lead her out of the mall with Heath in tow.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Z shouted, tears running down her face.

"Z!" She heard being called from across the mall.

"Charity! Shauna! HELP!" Z screamed, only to have wade cover her mouth, muffling the rest of her cries for help.

Wade then gets her outside and pulled her into an awaiting car and they speed off once they are inside.

***Charity & Shauna***

"OMG! NOT AGAIN!" Shauna cries as they see the car speed off with Z.

"We will get her! Lets go get mike and Kevin!" Charity says, taking charge of the situation.

"How do you know where they are taking her?" Shauna asks, as they make their way out to Z's car. Luckily all her stuff was left at the food court so they were able to get her keys.

"Well, Wade does live in Tampa right?!" Charity says.

"Yea, and?" Shauna waits anxiously.

"He is most likely taking her to his house, so we can go there and get her back." Charity says, as they both get in the car and start to drive back to the house.

They ride back to the house was a long and nerve racking one. When they got in the driveway they saw that Mike was back, which was a good thing. They parked the car, leaving everything in the car and rushed inside. They walked in to mike and Kevin bickering.

"NO THE BORWNS ARE BETTER!" Mike said.

"NO THE BUCCINEERS ARE BETTER!" Kevin said back.

Both their heads snapped when Charity and Shauna ran in the house breathless and without Z?

"What happened?!" Kevin demanded, rushing to them and hugging a distraught Shauna. Mike walked over and hugged Charity. They both cried into the shoulders of the guys before pulling back and telling them what happened. They explained everything up until they saw wade dragging Z out of the mall.

"THAT BASTARD!" Mike sneered, anger and rage taking him over.

"WHAT DOES HE NOT GET?!" Kevin hissed.

"He is obsessed with her!" Shauna said, still a bit shaken.

"Where could they be?" Mike asks, as he tries to think.

"I think he took her to his place here in Tampa" Charity says.

They all get what they need and made a few calls and then went off to get Z back once and for all.

***Z***

The car came to a stop in from of a really big and nice waterfront home, on the west side of Tampa. Z knew it was not Wade's, because he talked about his condo. They all got out and when Wade tried to get her out she kicked him hitting him right in his groin. He bend down in pain as she sat there with a smirk on her face. Her smirk then faded when Wade looked up at her with those cold eyes of his.

"Heath, get her!" Wade demand, still in pain.

Heath nodded and walked over to her side of the car and opened the door, causing her to fall back a bit. He picked her up from under her shoulders and began to walk her toward the house, her kicking and swinging her arms and legs the whole time. She were trying to call for help but Heath put his hand over her mouth muffling her screams. When they get inside she saw and grand entrance with a big double staircase in the foyer.

"Take her to the second room on the right and I will be right there." Wade said, still in a bit of pain.

Heath takes her upstairs and she is in awe at how nice the house is. Heath then gets to the room and opens the door pushing her in.

"Now stay!" He commands forcefully.

"If I don't!" She spits.

"Wade will be here soon." Heath smirks.

"Ugh!" She throws her hands up and goes to sit on the bed looking around for an easy escape.

She looks around and see a balcony out the double doors on the far left of the room and come up with a plan. Her thoughts are broken when Wade comes in the room.

"Thank you heath. We are good here" Wade says, dismissing Heath.

After Heath is gone, Wade walks over to the bed and sits next to her, placing his left hand on her lower back. She cringes and scoots away from him. Wade then takes both arms and wraps them around her pulling her closer to him.

"You are not going anywhere this time!" He whispers in her ear, so must determination in his voice that he has her for good.

"Kevin will come get me!" She growls, not looking at him.

"Not this time." Wade says, so sure they will not find her.

Wade then pulls her on his lap and leans down and places his lips to hers in a deep and passionate kiss, that she fights so hard to break.

***Kevin, Charity, Shauna, and Mike***

They drove to Wade's place and had no luck finding Z there. They went to Heath's place next to see if she were there and no luck there.

"Where else could they be?!" Kevin huffs in frustration as they drive to the east part of town.

"How about Justin's place? He live here to right?" Shauna says, and they all look at her.

"You are right!" Mike says, turning the car in the direction of Justin's house.

"Good job Shauna!" Charity says.

They then begin to drove to Justin's house, which was not to far away from where they were now. They get there in about 10 minutes, well with Mike's driving, and see two cars in the driveway. They part down the street a bit so not to be noticed and begin to walk up to the house.

"What is the plan?" Charity asks, playing with her hair anxiously.

Just then another car pulls up and a few other superstars get out. Ted DiBiase and John Cena walk over.

"Hey, so what is the plan?" Ted asks, walking up to everyone.

"We just go up there and knock on the door and when they open it we barge in." Kevin explains.

"Are you sure they will not see us and then not answer?" John says, having a point.

"Then, you and Evan go to the front and distract them, and Kevin and I will go around back and sneak in." Mike says.

They all nod and start to walk to the house. Mike turns to Shauna and Charity.

"You two are staying here!" Mike says, stopping them from walking.

"But-" Shauna starts.

"No buts, it could be dangerous and I do not walk either of you hurt!" Kevin says, placing a light kiss on Shauna's lips.

"Just be careful!" Charity says as they all head to the house.

They all walk to the house Kevin and Mike heading out back while John and Ted go to the front door and knock. It takes a bit but Justin answers the door.

"What do you both want?!" Justin snaps not happy to see them out of work.

"We just wanted to go over a few things for work, do you have a few minutes?" Ted asks.

"Sure." Justin says. "Heath, come here!" Justin calls in the house.

Heath comes walking over and then his mood changes when he sees who is at the door.

"What do they want?!" Heath says, sounding disgusted.

"They want to talk about work." Justin says, not really sounding convinced.

"Alright." Heath shrugs and they head outside, closing the door behind him.

***Kevin and Mike***

They were hiding behind some bushes near the back door, so they would not be noticed. When they are they front door open then close they slowly opened the back door and walked in. they knew heath and just were outside because they could hear muffled talking coming from the front of the house. They walked in and slowly made it up the stairs. They were unsure of what room wade was in until they heard screaming.

"GET THE HELL OFF OD ME!" They heard Z scream at the top of her lungs.

They rushed to the door and busted it open to find wade on top of Z with her dress almost off. Wade looked behind him shocked and Z tried to scream for them, only to have Wade slap her across the face.

"I KNOW YOU DID NOT DO THAT!" Kevin said enraged as he lunged at Wade for what he was doing to Z.

Kevin had Wade on the ground as mike ran to help Z.

"Are you alright?!" Mike asked, helping Z off the bed and fixing her dress.

"I am now," Z sighed in relief as Mike wrapped his arms around her.

In the meantime Kevin had Wade on the ground and kept hitting him until mike pulled him off.

"Lets go!"Mmike shouted, pulling Kevin off Wade.

"This is not over!" Kevin hissed at Wade.

"You are right! Next time you will never find her!" Wade threatened as they ran out of the house.

As they ran to the front they saw Ted and John standing there smirking as Heath and Justin were laid out in the front yard.

"What the he-" Kevin started.

"They heard you upstairs, so we stopped them." John smirked as he and Ted joined them on the way to the cars.

When they got there Shauna and Charity were ecstatic to see Z and ran up and gave her a huge hug.

"So glad you are safe!" They both said at the same time, as they cried in her shoulder.

"I am too." Z sniffed, as Mike and Kevin ushered them to get in the car.

The whole car ride home Z cuddled in the safest place she knew, the security of Mike's arms. They arrived at home a bit later and they all walked in and went up to get changed.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Mike asked Z as she was heading to her room.

"Hmmm...I just wanna go to bed." Z said a bit stressed and worn out from the days events.

"Oh, alright." Mike said, a but disappointed.

"But, I would like some company." Z said slyly with a smirk on her face.

"Really?" Mike said, perking up a bit.

"Yes, now come on." Z laughed and pulled Mike in her room.

Z got changed and climbed on the bed next to mike. They just laid there talking and cuddling for about an hour before they both fell asleep. Shauna, Charity, and Kevin decided to have a movie night since Z and Mike never came back down. They all watched movies until they all fell asleep downstairs.

~Thank you so much to my friend Katelyn for the idea on how to get Z back. Sorry if the ending sucked, but I am not feeling to well and promised some of you I would update. Hope you all like it :)~


	19. Photo Shoot, RAW, LONG Day

**Z**

It is now Monday morning and it is a busy day for everyone. Charity, Shauna, and I have a photo shoot ALL day and the guys are hitting the gym. It is 4am and everyone is up but Charity. She is still in her room sleeping when Shauna and I tip toe in her room. We see that she is still sleeping and quietly walk over to her bed.

"Charity!" Shauna says waking her, getting no response.

"I got this!" I smirk. "CHARITY WAKE UP! EVAN IS HERE AND HAS NO CLOTHES ON!" I shout getting Charity to jolt up.

"What?! Where?!" Charity exclaims, jolting up and looking around to find Shauna and I laughing in hysterics. "Not funny!" She pouts, flopping back on the bed.

"Yes...it...was!" I say through my laughs.

"You have to get up, we have a photo shoot at 5 and it is already 4." Shauna says.

Charity then gets out of bed and gets ready and soon we were off to the photo shoot. We were just taking basic pictures in a few different outfits and our attire. When got there, we went straight to hair and make up. Shauna is the first to go up and she is wearing a Jet Black Religion Elvis Presley strapless tie front top features a colorful pop art inspired image of Elvis playing the guitar on front. Heavily studded jeans in denim blue wash. The front pockets are heavily accented with different sized studs and rhinestone jewels, so is the back right pocket and yoke. Sanded holes on the knees and legs. Turquoise / light blue contrast stitching all over. Sanded areas on the front and back give it a vintage look. Parasuco studded back label and crossed back belt loops. Antiqued silver buttons and rivets.

"Wow girl! You look good!" I compliment as she walks out.

"Thanks!" Shauna smiles.

"Have fun out there." Charity says, still getting her hair and make up done.

Shauna then goes out and does various poses and about about an hour she is sent back to change. Next up is me and I was wearing a Pink Affliction American Customs Fallen Angels woman's scoop strapless top features a spade, skull, stars and seek and destroy in the center. Fallen Angels and 1973 written above and below. This top has a distressed bleach brushed wash throughout that give it a vintage and worn look. Remetee Fairfax is a Skinny fit premium denim in dark charcoal destruction wash with a slight dirty tint. Mild abrasions that look worn with a dark vintage aged wash. Heavy whisker and crinkle effect. Black paint splatter. Embroidery stitch on Pockets, Satin print on inner waistband, Leather trim on front button hole and pocket opening.

"Z, you look amazing!" Charity beams as I walks out from changing.

"Why thank you!" I say, doing a goofy pose.

"You are such a goof!" Shauna laughs.

"I know." I grin then head out for my pictures.

I do the same as Shauna and after about an hour or so I come back and it is Charity's turn.

"Work it girl!" I joke.

"You know how I do!" Charity says, shaking her hips as she walks.

Charity was dressed in a Turquoise Blue Sky Afolake Women's halter top is embellished with a twisted chain necklace that is encrusted with crystal jewel gemstones that drape across the front and features a scoop back that ties around the neck. Indian Rock Culture Navajo Skull premium vintage straight women's jeans in Dark Blue Wash. Premium blue denim with Indian / western inspired embroidery using thick silver colored stitching. The back pockets are accented with silver embroidered skulls and embroidered edges. Other features include oversize silver rivets, oversize silver button, button fly, and a silver Indian Rock back patch. While she was gone Shauna and I had changed into our next outfits, which were dresses.

"You both look hot!" Charity says as she walks back.

"Thanks!" We both say.

Shauna was dressed in an Army Green Multicolor Sky Naomi Women's v-neck halter mini dress is embellished with a jewel rhinestones surrounding a black metal chain link necklace that fastens around the neck. Shirred fabric creates a very flattering look. Fabric is soft and stretchy. While I had on a Light Pink Sky Raiders Women's deep V-neck halter dress with decorative metal feathers medallion center piece that features gold metal feathers across the front with three accenting the straps on the back. This top incorporates a bust flattering, ruched front that flares away from the body. We waited for Charity to come out before we headed back out.

"Girl! If only Evan could see you now!" I tease.

"He would be all over you!" Shauna laughs.

"Oh stop!" Charity laughs, a bit embarrassed.

Charity had on a LA Rockers Ariella Women's strapless dress features a ruched seam fabric all over the front and back. The fabric is a shimmery blue in color. They all headed out and took some single pictures and then a few group shots. When we were all done we took a break for lunch.

"I am starving!" I say rushing over to catering.

"Same! They make us wait until like 2 to eat lunch!" Shauna groans.

"Charity?!" I say, looking at Charity who is smiling.

"Why so happy?" Shauna muses.

"A text from Evan" Charity blushes as she reads it.

Shauna then takes out her phone and smiles. She bites her lip as she reads it and quickly responds to it.

"Am I the only-" I say before my phone goes off. I smile and bite my lip reading the text.

For the rest of the break we eat and text our men, talking in between. Soon we were called back and the last shots are of is in our attire. We spend a few more hours taking pictures before finally getting ready to leave.

"Well that was a LONG day!" Shauna sighs, as she gets in the passenger seat.

"Not over yet." I groan as I gets in the drivers seat.

"Just a few more hours then we can relax!" Charity says from the back.

"AMEN!" Shauna and I say at the same time, all of us laughing.

I drive to the arena and we make small talk along the way. When we get there we grab our bags with clothes for later, since we were still in our attire. We walk in and find Mike and Kevin's locker room. We walk in and flop on the couch.

"Feels...so...good...to...sit!" I say, voice tired and worn out.

"Aw baby!" Mike says, as he sits next to me and rubs my back.

"That feels so good!" I groan as I leans into his touch.

"How you feel love?" Alex asks Shauna, as he sits by her.

"Tired...sore..." Shauna says.

"Here." Kevin says as he starts to rub her back.

Just then there is a knock on the door.

"I will get it, since you are all busy." Charity says, and the we nod.

Charity opens the door to find Evan there.

"Hey babe!" Evan says.

"Hey!" Charity says and gives Evan a big hug.

"How was your day?" Evan asks, as they walk in and sit on the other couch.

"LONG and tiring!" Charity sighs.

"What did you do?" Evan asks, looking at charity.

"Photo shoot" Charity rolls her eyes.

"Enough said." Evan laughs. "Here, turn around." Evan tells her.

Charity looks at him before doing as he says and soon we are getting a nice massage from the guys. We stay that way until the show starts. Only Mike, Shauna, Charity, and I have a match so it should be a quick and easy night. After awhile Mike has to go out for his match. We watch Mike's match and are not happy with the outcome.

"What?! He lost to that nerd?!" I shriek.

"He has had it out for mike since NXT season 1." Shauna points out.

"Still not cool." Charity shakes her head.

"Mike will get him next time, don't worry about that." Kevin says.

Soon Mike walks in and it is about time Shauna, Charity, and I to go have our match against Beth Phoenix, Melina & Maryse. We kiss the guys and head out to the curtain.

"They are going down!" Charity says, rubbing her hands together.

"They so are." Shauna agrees.

"We are going to kick their pretty little barbie doll faces!" I grin.

We get to the curtain and Beth, Melina, and Maryse are already out in the ring. We then go out to Shauna and Charity's theme and walk to the ring, taunting the girls in the ring. We climb in the ring and have a stare down. The bell rings and Charity starts off with Maryse.

"You are going down frenchie!" Charity taunts.

"Whatever!" Maryse says, but in french.

When the match started Maryse went right to the high flyer which is Charity who actually countered with a hurricanranna. I tagged in and hammered away on Maryse's arm before hitting a baseball slide drop kick into Maryse's grill. Maryse tossed me off the second rope but got crotched. Beth interjected herself so that I got hung upside down allowing Melina to hit some gnarly forearms to the stomach. Shauna tagged in and hit a shin breaker before tagging in Charity who laid the boots in on Beth's leg. Charity continued to work over the leg before Melina tagged in and went for a quick cover. Melina hit some BRUTAL cross faces before stretching her leg almost behind her head. Charity eventually kicked her off but missed an enzeguiri and I tagged in. Before she could get to work though, Shauna kicked both off and made the hot tag. I cleaned house before Maryse cut her off. Shauna and Charity took out Maryse on the outside while Maryse and I went at it. I caught Maryse in a victory roll for the win in a WILD match.

"TOLD YOU FRENCHIE!" Charity taunts Maryse again as she, Melina, and Beth walk up the ramp looking more pissed than ever.

"You got her good Z!" Shauna says, as the ref raises our hands.

"Thanks, felt good." I say.

We get out of the ring and then head back to the locker room. When we got there we see the guys are ready to go. Once the we change we all head back to the hotel for a much needed rest before NXT the next night. When they get there Charity goes to Evans room and I room with Mike, as Shauna rooms with Kevin

***Shauna***

We got in our room and drop our bags by the door. Kevin grabs my waist from behind and pulls me close to him.

"You did great out there!" He whispers in my ear, his breath hot on my ear/neck.

"Thank you." I sigh, leaning into Kevin for support.

He then starts to place little soft kisses behind my and slowly down her neck, causing me to shiver and bite my lip. He goes up my neck and kisses my jaw, making his way to my lips. I turn around to face him and we have a hot and heavy make out session. I hop up and wrap my legs around his waist and he runs his hands on the bottom of my thighs and makes he way to the bed. He gently lays me down not breaking the kiss and hovers over me. I help him take off his shirt and he slowly takes off mine. Soon the rest of what we had on comes off and they enjoy the night.

***Charity***

As we walk in the room we place our bags in the small closet and I walk over to the bed and flop on it face first into a pillow.

"fhrtsjnizffgre." I mumble.

"What?" Evan asks, referring to my gibberish.

"Feels so good." I say, tilting my head a bit.

"Still sore?" Evan asks, walking over to the bed and sitting on the right of me.

"Yea, that match killed me even more." I groan, moving a bit trying to get my back to pop.

"Maybe I can help." Evan says, placing his hands on my shoulders and starting to rub.

As he start to rub and moan escapes my lips.

"That feels good!" I moan, as he hits a few sore spots.

Evan continues to massage my back for about 45 more minutes before he feels the tension in my back gone.

"Better?" He asks, leaning down next to me.

"Mhm." I sigh, more relaxed now.

Evan then surprises me by running his hands down my back, resting then on my sides by my hips and placing a soft kiss to my upper left shoulder blade. I bite my lip and shivers a bit. He keeps kissing my shoulder before moving up to my neck, keeping his hands on my hips, moving his thumbs on my lower back in comforting circles. Soon I can not take it anymore and roll over and wrap my arms around his neck and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. After a bit we pull away and I nod at him with a smile and I help him with his shirt and then his hands go down to the waist band of my shorts. Soon the rest comes off and I has a huge smile on her face.

***Z***

We got in our room and I just drop my bag in front of the door, causing Mike to about trip on it. Once he see what it is he moves it and places both the bags in the small closet. I had already walked over to the bed and laid down on my back.

"You know, I almost tripped on your bag." Mike says, pretending to be mad.

"Sorry." I pout, trying not to giggle.

"That was not very nice, you could have warned me." Mike scolds.

"Thought you saw." I shrug, rolling on my left side, my back facing Mike.

"I did, but still." Mike says, walking over and sitting on the bed next to me.

He sits on the bed behind me and tries to get my attention. When I don't respond he takes off his shirt, and I see out of the corner of my eye and bite my lip.

"Like what you see?" Mike smirks.

I bite my lip and try hard not to respond. My attempts fail when I feel a hand run up my side and over my stomach causing me to roll on my back. I look up into Mike's amazing blue eyes as he looks down at me. I can not help but smile at him as he leans down begins to kiss me with much passion. He then moves down to my neck, leaving his hands on my sides, as I have my hands wrapped around his neck. He continues to kiss and nip at my neck, a few moans escaping me. He smirks against my skin before making his way back to my lips. The kiss heats up right away as Mike plays with the waist of my shorts. I nod and soon everything comes off and we have an amazing night together.


	20. Best Boyfriends Ever

***Shauna and Kevin***

It was early morning and Shauna had awoken with a smile on her face. Her smile, however fade when she looked over and Kevin was not in the bed next to her. She laid there and frowned thinking 'Was it all a dream?' Her thoughts were broken when the door to the room opened and in walked Kevin with a bag or various breakfast foods. Her smile came back to her face as he placed the bags on the table and walked over to her, sitting on the bed and leaning down and giving her a soft kiss.

"Morning." Kevin said once he pulled away.

"Morning." Shauna smiled, looking into his crystal clear blue eyes, that she love so much.

"I thought you would still be sleeping. I wanted to surprise you." Kevin says, a bit upset.

"How about I close my eyes and then you can wake me when you are ready?" Shauna suggests with a smile.

"That would be great." Kevin smiles and places a kiss on her forehead.

Shauna lays back down and closes her eyes, trying so hard not to peek, as Kevin goes back over to the table to get everything ready. He takes out the pancakes, fresh fruit, and bacon that he had got and put them on a plate. He them poured some coffee in a cup and put it all on a tray, adding a carnation in a vase to the tray. He walked back over to the bed and smiled down at Shauna.

"Ok, I am ready." Kevin says.

Shauna then rolled over and saw him standing there with a tray of food and a flower on it.

"Oh Kevin, that is so sweet." She gushed, as she sat up on the bed.

"Only the best for you." He smiled, placing the tray down on her lap.

Shauna looked over all the delicious food before leaning over and smelling the flower. She looked from the tray to Kevin

"This is so nice. No one has done this for me. Thank you." She beams, and leans over and gives him a kiss.

"You deserve it. You are amazing and any guy who does not see that is not worth your time." Kevin says, as he looks at Shauna

"Are you going to join me?" Shauna asks, pouting a bit.

"Of course." Kevin chuckles, and gets up to make himself a plate. He joins Shauna on the bed and they eat and talk occasionally. When they are done they decided to just hang out for a bit and watch some movies before the show later.

***Z and Mike***

Z was still sleeping as Mike laid there with her on his chest as he was running his hand up and down her arm. He loved how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping. He did not want to move her, but when he saw the time he decided to call for some room service. He tried not move slow so he did not wake her, but she started to stir.

"Mhhh." Z moaned as she started to wake up.

"Sorry babe, go back to sleep." Mike whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"I am awake now." Z mumbled into his chest. "What were you going to do?" Z asked, still buried in Mike's chest.

"I was going to order room service for when you woke up." Mike said, leaning over and grabbing the phone.

"Alright, but I do not want to move yet." Z groaned, snuggling in closer to Mike.

Mike tightened his hold on her and kept running his hand up and down her arm as he ordered some breakfast. He ordered some fruit, eggs, sausage, french toast, orange juice, and coffee. When he hung up the phone he rested his head on Z's.

"About 30 mins." Mike said.

"That does not give us much time." Z groaned.

"We have until then." Mike said.

Z looked up at Mike and their eyes met and mike leaned down and started to kiss Z, starting soft and slow at first then picking it up. Things started to get heated when there was a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Z yelled.

"Room service." A man called from the other side of the door.

Mike got up and paid the hotel worker and brought in the food. Z was still laying in bed and did no want to move so mike fixed her a plate and took it over to her. Once he had given Z her food he made his own and joined her on the bed. As they ate, they talked and watched the local news. When they were done mike cleaned up and joined Z back on the bed.

"I do not want to do anything today." Z groaned, laying back on Mike's chest.

"We do not have to." Mike whispered.

"Good!" Z said, snuggling in closer to Mike.

They both stayed in bed and cuddled together taking another nap before the show.

***Charity and Evan***

Charity was laying next to Evan, having been awake for about 20 minutes. She was just laying there looking up at him, as he had his arms wrapped tightly around her. She could not believe what had happened the night before. She was still in a state of awe, as she looked up at how cute and peaceful he looked as he slept. She was getting bored so she decided to run her fingers up and down his chest and abs. She tried to hold in her giggles as Evan flinched at the touch and was smiling in his sleep. After a few minutes Evan started to open his eyes and looked down at Charity who had a smirk on her face.

"That is one way to wake a guy up." Evan said, leaning down and giving her a soft kiss.  
>"I thought it was." Charity giggled.<p>

"I can get use to that." Evan smiled.

"So can I." Charity beamed at him.

"Are you hungry?" Evan asked after a bit.

"Actually I am." Charity said, sitting up a bit.

"What would you like?" Evan asks, as he gets the phone.

"Surprise me." Charity grinned.

Evan then called down to room service and ordered hash browns, eggs, coffee, orange juice, waffles, and some fruit. When he was done he hung the phone up and looked over at Charity who was looking for something to watch on TV.

"About 25 minutes." Evan said.

"Ok...oooooh SPONGEBOB!" Charity said getting excited.

"Spongebob? Really?" Evan raised a brow at Charity.

"Yes! I do not care how old I am, I still love this show!" Charity said.

"Ok then." Evan laughed and Charity laid back down and they watched TV till the food came.

Once the food came they both made their plates and sat back down to watch yet another spongebob episode. Charity was laughing at the show and Evan kept looking at her with a big smile on his face. When they were done eating they laid in bed and watched TV while they cuddled with each other for the rest of the day.

***Later In The Day* -Z-**

It was almost time to leave for NXT and everyone was ready to go, expect for me. I really did not want to go and have to see my Ex and have a repeat of what happened last week. I laid on the bed, on my stomach with my hands supporting my head as I watched Mike get ready.

"You should get ready, we are going to be late." Mike said, as he adjusted his vest.

"I am not going." I simply said.

"What do you mean you are not going?" Mike asked, turning to look at me. "Your brother needs you there." He continued, as he walked over to the bed and sat next to me.

"He has you, Shauna, and Charity there." I sighed and rolled on my back. "Plus I just do not feel like going." I said, moving closer to Mike and snuggling into his side.

"Nothing is going to happen." Mike said, leaning down and kissing my shoulder.

"You do not know that Mike! Look what happened last week!" I exclaimed, almost in tears. I have been holding them in for so long that they just came as they pleased.

"I do know." Mike whispered, as he pulled me to him.

"How?" I sniffed.

"Wou will be with me and I will not leave your side, unless I have to be out there." Mike said with such compassion and caring, it made it hard for me not to believe him.

"You promise?" I looked up at him.

Mike leaned down and gave to me a soft kiss. After he pulled away he said "I promise."

I smiled at Mike and was about to get dressed when there was a knock at the door. I walked over and answered it.

"You are not ready?!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

I then grabbed my things and went to change.

**Mike**

"What is with her?" Kevin asked a bit agitated.

"Nothing, just go ahead and we will meet you there." I said.

"Ok, but she better hurry, you will be late." Kevin said as he walked out.

**Kevin**

When I got in the hallway the others looked at me confused.

"Lets go." I said in a fowl mood.

"I wonder what happened?" Charity whispered to Shauna

"I do not know, but I will find out." Shauna whispered back, and rushed to walk with Kevin

"Babe! What happened?" Shauna asked softly, hooking her arm with Kevin's.

Kevin let out a sigh. "Z snapped at me, she has never done that before, and when I asked Mike he said it was nothing. I know something is bothering her." Kevin shook his head.

"I am sure she is fine. Charity and I will talk to her later, alright?" Shauna said.

"That would be great, thank you." I smiled and kissed Shauna on her cheek.

We made their way to the elevator and down to the car. Once in we made our way to the arena. When we got there Evan and I went to the locker room and Shauna and Charity went to catering to get a drink.

**Shauna & Charity**

They went to catering and when they got there they bumped into...Husky Harris.

"Well, well, well..two sexy ladies and no men to speak of." Harris said looking them up and down.

Shauna was dressed in A SHORT Urban Behavior Shena Women's short sleeve dress that is metallic gold and black fabric which is soft and stretchy. This dress features silver and gold metal studs on each shoulder and tie back. The back on this dress features an open scoop back. While Charity wore A SHORT and LOW Urban Behavior Sweetheart Women's strapless dress that was comfortable and easy to wear. This dress features sheer cut outs on each side. Back zipper closure. They both looked at him, then each other and tried not to gag.

"That's really cute, Husky. How about you go slip into something a little more...comfortable. Like...oh I don't know.. a coma?" Charity said as serious as she could be.

"In your dreams." Shauna started. "By the way, did Cody start teaching you pick up lines? Because that was lame." Shauna sarcastically said.

"You know what?! Ugh, you both will see!" Harris said, then turned and huffed all the way to his locker room.

Charity and Shauna looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"That was priceless!" Charity laughed.

"He thought he had a chance!" Shauna said in hysterics.

They then got what they both wanted and started to head back to Kevin's locker room still having a laughing fit. When they were on their way there, they bumped into Z and Mike. Z still looked a little uneasy about being there, and Mike had his arm wrapped securely around her.

**Z**

"Hey guys!" Charity hollered to get their attention.

"Hey!" I said, faking a smile as they walked up.

"Nice dress." Shauna said.

I was wearing a Giana women's one shoulder mini dress features a black paint destroy splatter effect all over the front and back for an edgy look. This dress has black mesh strap accent that wraps from front to back and two mesh cutouts on each side. The shoulder strap is embellished with rhinestones, metal studs and silver chains that dangle. Contrast pink sewn stitching with raw edges give this dress a deconstructed look.

"Thanks." I said. "So do both of you." I said about their dresses.

"We should get inside." Mike said, ushering us inside.

"Look who we found!" Shauna called once they walked in.

"About time! The show is about to start!" Kevin hissed.

"Dude!" Mike snapped.

"Mike..." I said soft and calmly, putting my hand on his chest. "...I need to talk to him." I finished.

"Alright." Mike said, and gave me a quick kiss.

"Kev, we need to talk." I said, and turned to the door.

Kevin got up and followed me out into the hall. When he got there he saw the worried and distraught look on my face. He came up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"I am soooo sorry for snapping at you!" I cried into his chest.

"Is is ok. I know you are stressed." Kevin tried to sooth, as he rubbed my back.

"I know, but I still should not have done it!" I cried harder.

"Look who it is." A voice said. I immediately tensed in my bothers arms.

"It is alright." Kevin whispers to to me. I nodded my head.

"What do you want Rhodes?!" Kevin snapped.

"We both know what I want." Cody grinned, never taking his eyes off me.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Kevin yelled, pushing me behind him, getting in Cody's face.

"She knows I am the one for her!" Cody yelled back.

"JUST STOP!" I screamed.

"You know I am better for you that Mike is!" Cody hissed, looking me dead in the eyes.

"No you are not! You never were and never will be!" I yelled, tears starting to flow.

"You are never going to hurt her like that again!" Kevin growled.

***Flashback***

It was the first time I had seen Cody in weeks. He was in Florida and I was going to see him. I was happy to see him, but not so much. See, he was always putting me down because I made it to FCW before he did. He was here for try outs and I was going to see him. I walked down the halls to where his locker room was and when I got there I not only heard Cody, but my best friend Angel. I stood outside the door and then the talking stopped. I opened the door and walked in and what I saw, tore me apart. I saw my best friend kissing my boyfriend!

"CODY!" I screamed, not believing my eyes. "And Angel! how could you both do this to me!" I said in tears.

"It is not what you think!" Cody tried to plead.

"Don't lie Cody," Angel said, running her hand down his chest.

"WHATEVER! WE ARE OVER! I AM TIRED OF YOU PUTTING ME DOWN AND NOW CHEATING! GOODBYE!" I declared and stormed out of the room, tears falling down myr face.

***End Flashback***

"I have changed, Z can trust me now." Cody smiled evilly.

"NO YOU HAVE NOT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I pleaded.

"In time you will see." Cody smirked and blew me a kiss as he walked away.

"This is why I did not want to come!" I cried in Kevin's chest as I trembled.

"He is gone, and you are still here. Lets go in and see the others." Kevin said calmly.

I calmed myself down and wiped the tears and we walked back in.

"What was the yelling about?!" Charity asked, worried when she saw us.

"Z, you ok?" Shauna asked.

"Mhm." I nodded and went straight for Mike, sitting on his lap and nuzzling his neck.

"What happened?" Mike asked again.

"Cody." Kevin said.

When he said that Mike tensed up. I kissed his neck and dragged my nails across his shoulder.

"It is ok, Kev took care of it." I whispered to Mike.

Mike looked at me and gave me a quick peck. We sat around and waited for the show to start. Shauna sat with Kevin, whose arm was wrapped around her, and Charity was sitting with Evan the same way. When it was time for Kevin and Mike to do out, I clung to Mike.

"Evan is here, you will be fine." Mike said, giving me a kiss before heading for the door.

"Good luck babe!" Shauna said, giving Kevin a kiss.

"Thanks love" Kevin said when they pulled away.

We sat there and watched the show, Kevin winning his match and being ranked number 2. When the show was over they came back to the room and we got ready and headed back to the hotel. When we got there we went right to our rooms and got ready to for bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day of flying, then you have a week off to just relax.

~Thank you to Charity and Shauna for helping me with their parts in the story! Also to Charity for help on the flashback! Means a lot! Hope you all like it :)~


	21. Fun Day Out

**Z**

It was early in the morning and we were up and getting ready to fly out. I was going to LA to spend time with Mike, as Shauna and Charity were going to Tampa to be with Kevin and Evan. Once we were all ready we got our things and headed to the airport, still a bit groggy. We got there and did all the normal checking in and everything and made your way to where our gates where. We said our goodbyes and headed off to wait to board our flights.

"I hope we do not have to wait to long." I yawn, sitting down on the chair.

"Not to long, probably 10 minutes." Mike says, sitting next to me and wrapping his arm around me.

"Ugh, that is to long!" I whine, hiding my face in Mike's chest.

"Not that long-" Mike starts, then the flight is announced. "See, not even that long." Mike grins, standing up and holding his hand out for me. We walk to the gate and show the attendant our tickets and board the plane. As soon as we got on we found our seats and got comfortable. When the plane takes off I lean on Mike and soon fall asleep for the long flight to LA.

**Kevin**

Shauna, Charity, Evan and I were still waiting for our flight to board. We were all sitting on the chairs near their gate and were just talking. Soon it was announced that the plane was boarding and we got on and found our seats pretty quickly. Shauna and I have the two seats in front of Charity and Evan.

"This should be a short flight." Shauna sighs as she leans on my shoulder.

"It should. We are not that far from Tampa." I say, shifting and wrapping my arm around her. "After we take off, you can get some more sleep if you want love." I say, noticing her yawn a bit.

"I think I should be good, but thanks babe." She smiles up at me.

"If you are tired you can get some sleep and I will wake you when we land." Evan says to Charity, once they are settled in their seats.

"I might get some rest, but not really sleepy though." Charity says, clearly being wide awake.

"Alright, but if you need to I am here for you to lean on." Evan smiles at Charity.

"Awww, thank you Ev." Charity smiles and leans up to kiss Evan's cheek.

"Anything for you babe." Evan smiles back, as Charity shifts to leaning on him.

Soon the plane takes off and we talk a bit and relax as we fly to Tampa for a much needed break.

**Z**

Our plane was getting ready to land and Mike started to gently shake me to wake me up.

"Z, time to get up, we are about to land." Mike whisper while gently shaking me.

"Hmmm." I mumble, slowly opening my eyes. I sit up and stretch, yawing a bit.

"Did you sleep alright?" Mike asks, rubbing my back as I stretch a bit more.

"Yes I did. Did you get any?" I ask Mike, after yawning again.

"I got some. Was to busy watching you sleep." Mike said, looking in my eyes.

"You were watching me sleep?" I asked with curiosity in my voice as I turned to look at Mike.

"Yes I was. You looked so beautiful and peaceful." Mike said, running his hand over my cheek and moving my hair behind my ear.

"Awwww." I blush and try to hide my face.

"Just like now." Mike smiles at how red my faces is getting.

"Mike stop!" I blush more, playfully pushing his arm.

"It's true." Mike says, still smiling at me.

"You are the best, you know that?" I say shyly.

"I do now. And you are even better." Mike grins.

"Awwww Mike" I blush.

I settle down in my seat as it is announced that the plane is landing soon. Mike puts his arm around me as we wait for the plane to land. Once the plane lands we head off and go get our things and head out to the car Mike has waiting for him. We put our things in then head back to his place. Once we get in and take our bags to Mike's room and set them down. I walk over to the bed and fall back on it, landing on my back. Mike laughs at me and walks over to lay down on the bed next to me.

"Comfy?" Mike chuckles as I moan from the softness of the mattress.

"Yes I am." I sigh as I stretch out on the bed.

"What would you like to do today?" Mike asks, as he drapes his hand over my stomach, resting it on my right hip.

"How about going to see some sights? I always wanted to see the Hollywood sign." I say, as my eyes close just enjoying the comfort of the bed.

"We can do that." Mike says kissing my cheek. "When did you want to go?" He adds.

"In a bit. To comfy right now." I say, giggling a bit as Mike moves his hand up my side.

"Sounds like a plan." Mike says.

Mike then starts to kiss my cheek slowly making his way down to my neck. I bite my lip and try to suppress any noises that might come. Once Mike gets to my neck he starts to kiss and gently nip at my skin. He does that until I let out a soft moan making he smirk before he then makes his way back to my lips. He starts to kiss me softly and I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer then starts to deepen the kiss. Mike's hands then go down my sides and rest on my hips as I keep my hands around his neck, playing with his hair. We continue that for sometime and break for air and rest our foreheads together.

"That was..." I start to say breathless.

"...amazing" Mike finishes in a whisper.

"You got that right." I sigh in content.

"So do you want to head out now?" Mike asks me.

"Yea, I just need to change." I say. "...but you have to let me go." I add with a laugh.

"Awwww." Mike pouts.

"More later." I say, pecking his lips.

Mike pulls away and lets me get up to get changed. I change into a pair of Slim-fit cropped jeans with five pockets and button closure. I grab a "Love Is Life" t-shirt and put that on. I straighten my hair and apply my make up. I then walks out and grab a pair of red flats and a light jacket. Mike got dressed in a pair of jeans and a pale blue t-shirt as well. He fixed his fohawk and grabbed a pair of sneakers and grabbed everything he needed. We then headed out to the car and go to visit the Hollywood sign like I wanted to do. Once we got there, Mike opens the door for me and I get out then link arms with him as we begin to walk up to the path.

"This is so amazing! It is so...tall!" I look on in awe.

"Much bigger than from the condo." Mike remarks.

"True, I have always wanted to come here." I say as we walk up.

I take out my camera and start taking pictures of the sights. We walk along the path for a bit and look at the city view and take a seat as I look on in awe.

"This is an amazing view" I say at a lose for words.

"It is. One of the many reasons I moved here." Mike says, putting his arm around me and holding me close.

We continue to look at the view for a bit before deciding to go and head out for some lunch.

**Shauna**

We landed in Tampa and were getting settled in each house. Kevin and I had put our things in his room back at his and Z's place and were just sitting on the bed. Kevin was being all cuddly with and I was letting him, since it was an early morning and a short, but long flight.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kevin asks, as he runs his left hand up and down my back as his left hand is draped across me, resting on my waist.

"Well I know what you would like to do." I giggle. "But I really do not know." I add, biting my lip as Kevin makes his way to my neck.

I try to shift but he holds me in place, gently nipping at my neck. I bite my lip more, stifling a moan as Kevin moves his way up my neck, to my cheek and finally making to my lips. When he pulls away we are both breathless.

"I think I should change." I say.

"Love!" Kevin whines.

"Later." I smirk as I get up from the bed, making my way to my things to change.

I go in my bag and pull out a pair of jean shorts and a light purple cami then walk into the bathroom to change. I walk in and change quickly and brush out my hair, pulling it up in a messy bun, then applying some light purple eyeshadow. Once I was done I walk out a grab a pair of white flip flops and puts them on. Kevin got dressed in a pair of blue basketball shorts and a white tank top with a pair of white sneakers. I can not help but to bite my lip at seeing him in the tank top. I was so busy looking at him to notice that had walked over and was standing in front of me. I snap out of my daze when I feel arm slide around my waist.

"Hey there." I smile innocently.

"Hey back." Kevin whispers, brushing his lips over mine.

I run my hands up Kevin's arms and rests them on his shoulders.

"You are going to kill me today, you know that right?" I grin.

"That is why I dressed like this." Kevin smirks.

"Tease." I giggle.

"You know I am, just like you." Kevin grins.

"You love it." I tease, kissing his cheek.

"I do." Kevin says kissing my head. "Ready to go?" He adds.

I nod then we get everything we need before heading out to the car. Once the house was all locked up we got in the car and Kevin started to drive. Kevin starts to drive and we listen to the radio as we drive. Kevin then pulls into Busch Gardens and my eyes light up with excitement.

"Kev, this is the best! You remembered!" I bounce in my seat with excitement. I lean over and kiss his cheek. "Thank you!" I add, sitting back in my seat.

"How could I forget?" Kevin chuckles. "You and Z came here all the time." He finishes.

"those were great times" Shauna says, remembering all the fun her, Z, and Kevin had there.

Kevin parks the car and we get out and head to the ticket booth. Kevin pays for the we head inside.

"Where would you like to go first?" Kevin asks, as he takes my hand a laces our fingers.

"I want to go on Montu!" I say with much excitement.

We head off and get in line for the ride and soon we got on. We sit in the front and get ready as the rides starts. After we get off I was still pumped and tug Kevin toward the Kumba ride. We got on that ride and then head over to the Scorpion ride next. After we got off that we then decide to head to the Serengeti Railway. We got on and cuddle with each other and relax as we look at all the different kind of animals. When that was over we decided what to do next.

"How about some lunch? I am getting hungry." I comment, patting my belly.

"Me too, lets go," Kevin says and takes me to one of the food courts.

I find a table as Kevin goes and gets some food for us. He comes back with two burgers, a side if fries and some water. He places the tray down and we eat and talk occasionally. We talk about where to go next and when we were done we headed to the SheiKra ride. We wait in line and get on and have a blast on it. It was mine and Z's favorite ride in the whole place.

"Never get tired of that ride. Gets better every time." I say as we walk off the ride.

"It is intense. I do not know how you both ride that 5 times in a row." Kevin says shaking his head.

"What can I say, we are just that tough." I giggle.

"Yes you both are." Kevin says, kissing my head.

Then we head to a few water rides before going on some more coasters before leaving. We get in Kevin's car and head back to his place.

**Charity**

Evan and I had put all our things away and we just hung around out backyard. We were just relaxing and winding down from our flight when Evan got an idea. He shifted so he could look at me since I was laying with my back against his chest, while his arms were around my waist.

"Hey babe." Evan says, causing me to look at him.

"Yea Ev?" I ask.

"Want to go do something. I have somewhere I would like to take you." Evan grins.

"Sure, I just need to do change." I say, trying to sit up, only to be pulled back down by a smirking Evan.

I eye him as he leans down and kisses me, his hands still around my waist. He pulls away and I got up to get changed. I change into Blue People Burnout Velvet Bustier with Denim Destroyed Shortie shorts. I do my makeup to match and curl my hair. I walk out and get my blue flip flops then head back down to an awaiting Evan.

"Ok, I am ready to go." I say once I get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hottie." Evan grins walking over to me and putting his arm around my waist, pulling me in for a kiss.

After Evan pulls away we head out, Evan locking up the house before we head to the car. Once in the car Evan holds up a blindfold and I give him a confused look.

"What is that for?" I ask, a bit confused and curious.

"Where we are going is a surprise." Evan says.  
>"I...I do not know" My voice uneasy.<p>

"You can trust me." Evan whispers soothingly to me.

I nod hesitantly and Evan puts on the blindfold. He then starts the car and starts to drive. It seemed like it was a long drive, but we soon arrived and Evan parked the car. I heard his door open and close and got nervous. Then I felt a warm rush of air as my door was opened. I jumped slightly when Evan touched my arm, but then relaxed when I heard his voice. We walk for a bit, me getting nervous until I hear running water.

"Are you ready?" Evan whispers to me.  
>"Yes." I nod.<p>

Evan takes off the blindfold and what I see leaves me in awe. He had taken me to a place where there were waterfalls and a lush garden that seemed to be private. There were birds chirping and butterflies flying around.

"Ev..." I start, then turn to face him. "...this is beautiful!" I say in awe, giving him a quick kiss.

I then turn around and Evan leads me to an area where there is a blanket set up with a basket. We walk over and sit on the blanket, me still looking around in awe at how beautiful everything this. The trees were so full, the flowers were bright and colorful, and the bushes lush.

"You did all this?" I beam at Evan.

"Yes. Anything for you babe." Evan smiles and leans over to kiss my cheek.

"Well I love it! It is perfect!" I gush.

"I was hoping you would." Evan says.

"It does not matter what it is, I will love it." I assure him.

"Even if it is just pizza at the house?" Evan asks.

"Yes. Just spending time with you is all that matters to me." I tell him, smiling big.

"That is why you are the best." Evan smiles and leans over and kisses me quick.

We take out the food and start to eat and talk about things. We find more out about each other and have a few laughs. We stayed there for pretty much the whole day and had a great time just talking and cuddling with each other. We decided to head back to Evan's to just relax for the night.

"How about a movie night when we get back? We can invite Shauna and Kevin over too." I suggest as they drive back.

"Sure, sounds fun." Evan says.

I take out my phone to text Shauna. Shauna replies and says she and Kevin would love to and will meet them at Evan's in 30 minutes. Evan and I soon arrive and his place and head upstairs to change. Evan putting on sweats and a white t-shirt while I put on some shorts and a tank top. We walk downstairs just as Kevin and Shauna knock on the door. Evan gets the door and invites them in and they join me in the living room.

"Hey girl!" Shauna says as she walks in the living room.

"Hey girly! Hey Kevin!" I say as they walk in and take a seat on the other couch.

"So what are we watching?" Kevin asks once he sits, wrapping his arms around Shauna and pulling her close.

"I was thinking 'Taken'" Evan says, getting the TV all set up.

"I love that movie" I say excited.

"It is a good movie" Shauna adds.

Once the TV was ready Evan put in the movie and sat next to me on the couch, wrapping his arms around me as well. We watch the movie and about 10 minutes left in the movie Shauna and I had passed out.

**Evan**

"I think they are asleep." Kevin laughs, looking from Shauna to Charity.

"I think so. We should get them to bed" I chuckle.

"Yea. Night man" Kevin says, gently picking Shauna up and walking back to his place.

I then move Charity lightly so I can shut everything off then take her and put in bed. I then climb into bed next to her and kiss her head and soon falls asleep.

**Kevin**

I had just gotten Shauna back and put her to bed and climbed in, cuddling with Shauna for a bit, playing with her hair before going to sleep himself.

**Z**

Mike and I were just relaxing out on the swing after our long walk. I was snuggled into Mike and he has his arms securely around me. I was starting to doze off but kept fighting it.

"I think we should go to bed." Mike whispered

"Hm." I mumbled.

"You are falling asleep." Mike laughed.

"Am not." I grumbled.

"Yes you are. We are going to bed." Mike said and picked me up and carried me inside.

He made sure to lock the doors before heading up to his room. He set me on the bed and I groaned when I reached over and he was not there. I soon sighed in content when Mike laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I closed my eyes and I was soon sleeping peacefully. Mike kissed me on the cheek and pulled me close and was soon sleeping himself.


	22. Let The Games Begin

***Wade***

Wade was pacing around his condo livid. Z has been with Mike in LA for the whole week. Wade was racking his brain trying to think of what to do to get her away from him. He was walking in circles trying to think when there was a knock on the door. Wade walked over to answer it, revealing Heath, Justin, and David.

"What in the bloody hell do you want?!" Wade snapped at them.

"Dude, chill." Heath said, hands raised in defense.

"We just came to run some ideas by you." Justin quickly said.

Wade raised a brow. "Come in then." He said, moving and letting them in.

"Well?" Wade pressed, narrowing his eyes.

"Well we were talking and how about we take out those close to her, one at a time so that there will be no one there to stop you from taking her." Justin started.

That peeked Wade's interest and they continued to talk about the plan.

***Shauna***

It was the last day of their break and Shauna and Kevin were busy getting things ready for the next city.

"This break was toooo short." Shauna sighed, packing her things.

"I know love, but there will be more." Kevin sighed as well, putting things in his suitcase.

"But I miss Z, I can not wait to see her." Shauna smiled at bit.

"I miss her too. She has never been gone for this long before." Kevin said, a bit sad.

"Awww Kev." Shauna sighed and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss. His arms went to her waist as he gave into the kiss. After a bit they pulled away.

"Better?" Shauna grinned.

"Much." Kevin said, breathless.

They went back to packing to get ready for the flight they had the next day.

*Z*

It was still pretty early in LA and Z was out on the patio swinging on the swing watching the sun come up. She was staring at the colors in the sky, memorized when the door slid open. She did not hear it and jumped when Mike sat next to her on the swing, wrapping his arms around her.

"Did not mean to scare you." Mike frowned.

"It is ok. Just jumpy." Z sighed.

"Why is that." Mike asked concerned.

"I am dreading going back." Z cocked up.

"It will be alright. I will be there and so will Kevin, Shauna, Charity, Evan, and Sasha." mike tried to calm her.

"I know, but I can not help but to worry." Z said, tears starting to come.

"Shhh...It will all be ok." mike tries to sooth, pulling Z closer to him.

"I hope so. I just have a bad feeling, that is all." Z sighs into Mike's chest.

"Lets not think about that." Mike says. "How about we get something to eat and then relax all day?" Mike suggests.

"I like the sound of that." Z says, quietly.

Mike stands up, helping Z up as well and they head inside and make something to eat before relaxing the rest of the day.

***Charity***

Charity and Evan were all done packing their things and were just sitting in his living room watching some TV. Charity was snuggled into his side, with his hands wrapped around her.

"Hey, I got an idea." Evan says, breaking the silence.

"Hmmm." Charity hums, for comfortable to speak.

"Since this is out last day here, I was thinking we could go to the beach." Evan suggests.

"We could, but I do not want to move." Charity sighs.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Evan chuckles, poking her.

"You just want to see me in my swim suit." Charity grins.

"Mayyybeee." Even grins a cheesy smile.

"Alright, lets go get ready." Charity say, going to stand.

Evan follows her and they head upstairs to get changed. They both get changed into their swimwear and get everything they need. Charity pulls her hair in a ponytail as she is walking out of the bathroom.

"Looking good." Charity whistles at Evan.

"You look better." Evan says, causing her to blush.

"Stooopppp!" Charity says, blushing like crazy.

"It is the truth." Evan says walking over to her.

"Evan..." Charity starts, but are met with a pair of lips.

Evan wraps his arms around her as hers slide around his neck. He puts more passion in the kiss pulling her as close as she can get. They pull away and rest their foreheads together.

"You're amazing." Evan whispers.

"You are perfect." Charity whispers.

"Shall we get going before we lose control?" Evan laughs.

"I think we should." Charity giggles at the thought.

They grab everything the need and head downstairs and out of the house. They walk the short distance to the beach and set their towels up after finding a spot. Charity goes to lay down but is picked up by Evan.

"I don't think so." Evan grins, heading for the water.

"Evan!" Charity squeals.

"We are going to have some fun." Evan said, not letting her go.

Finally Evan reached the water. When he got there he dropped Charity in the water, only to have her take him with her. When they came up they were both laughing.

"That did not work so well, did it?" Charity laughed at Evan.

"No." Evan pouted.

"Awww. Come here." Charity smirked.

Evan looked at her as she pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away after and but and smiled. They decided to stay in the water for a bit and just relax.

***Wade***

Wade, Justin, Heath, and David were walking around looking for their first target when they spotted him. They found a spot where they were not seen. They watched as he excited the water and laid down on a towel next to his girlfriend. He said something to her and then walked off in their direction.

"You all know what to do right?" Wade asked the other men.

They all nodded and when Evan passed them they walked behind him.

"Well hello there Borune." Wade said in a cocky tone.

"What the hell do you want?!" Evan spat, then saw the other 3 mean walk from behind Wade.

"You know exactly what I want." Wade hissed.

Evan looks behind them to check on Charity. She was safe...for now. Evan began to panic.

"You better not touch her!" Evan warned.

"Her?" Wade laughed. "I do not want her. I want Z." Wade said defiant.

"What does that have to do with me?!" Evan yelled.

"With you not around, that is one less person to get in my way." Wade grinned as he and the others closed in on Evan.

"CHARITY!" Evan yelled before the others jumped on him.

They started to kick and punch Evan until Charity ran over.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Charity screamed in fear, jumping on Justin's back.

Justin stood up and held Charity back. She was kicking and punching Justin to get him off of her.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Charity screamed.

"SHUT HER THE HELL UP!" Wade commanded.

Justin put his hand over her mouth, only to have her bite him and loosen his hold on her. She broke free and was making her way to Evan when Heath grabbed her from behind. He held her in place as Wade and David continued to beat on Evan. Tears were running down Charity's face, as she was helpless to help him. Once they were done, Evan was barley moving and badly bruised. Heath lets go of Charity and she goes to run to Evan, her eyes filled with tears.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THIS?!" Charity spat.

"You will see in due time." Wade said, and they walked off.

**Charity**

"EVAN! EVAN! TALK TO ME!" Charity pleaded with Evan.

"I...I...I am ok." Evan managed to say in pain.

"No you are not. We need to go to the hospital!" Charity said, taking out her phone.

Charity called for help and soon it was there. She got all their things and went to the hospital with Evan. Once they were there Evan was taken in for some X-rays and Charity said waiting impatiently. While she was waiting she sent a text to Shana and Z and told them what happened. After what seemed like hours, Shauna and Kevin arrived and rushed over to Charity.

"How is he?!" Shauna said concerned, wrapping Charity in a hug.

"I-I don't know." Charity sniffed.

"What happened?" Kevin asked, clearly furious.

"Well we were at the beach having a good time, then Evan went to get something and next thing I know I hear my name and see him getting beat up by Wade, Justin, David, and Heath." Charity started shaking. "I tried to help but Justin and Heath had a hold on me and I could not get to him." Charity broke down in tears.

"Awww, Charity. Evan is tough. He will be alright." Shauna tries to sooth rubbing her back.

"Did he say anything else?" Kevin asks, sitting on the other side of Charity.

"Well, I asked him why he was doing it and he said I would find out in due time." Charity said, her breath shaky.

"He is up to something. I just know it." Kevin gritted his teeth.

Soon and doctor came out and greeted them.

"Charity?" The doctor, Garrett, asked.

"That is me!" Charity said, standing quickly. "How is he?!" Charity asked concerned.

"He is going to be alright. A few broken ribs, a sprained wrist and a mild concussion. He will need to stay here a few days so we can keep an eye on him. Other than that, he was lucky." Dr. Garrett explained.

"Thank you so much doctor!" Charity smiled. "Can we see him?" She asked eager.

"Yes. Room 217." Garrett said.

They all made their way to his room and tears filled Charity's eyes when she saw him. She rushed over to the bed and leaned on it.

"Oh Ev!" Charity cried. "I am sooooo sorry." she wept.

Shauna and Kevin slowly made their way into the room and stood behind Charity.

"I am so glad that he is ok." Shauna sighed in relief.

"He sure does look lucky." Kevin sighs, still angry at everything.

"Charity?" Evan says a bit weak.  
>"Yes Ev! I am here!" Charity says, gently grabbing his hand.<p>

"What….happened?" Evan said between breaths.

"I will tell you later. You need to rest right now." Charity said.

"Charity, Kevin and I will give you some time with Evan. We are a phone call away." Shauna whispered, leaning down behind Charity.

"Ok, Thank you both for coming." Charity said, hugging the both of them.

"Anytime." Kevin said.

They both walk out and leave Charity and Evan alone for some much needed time to themselves. Kevin and Shauna head back to his place and head to bed for their early flight in the morning.

**Z**

Mike and Z just heard what happened to Evan and Z was upset about what happened to Evan.

"See! I told you!" Z said, freaking out.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you!" Mike said, wrapping his arms around Z.

"But Mike!" Z said, her tears coming fast, her body shaking.

"Lets not think about that. I am here and nothing will happen to you." Mike tried to sooth.

"I can only hope." Z sniffled.

"Lets go get to bed and get some rest. We have an early and long flight in the morning." Mike said.

"Alright." Z sighed.

Mike surprised Z by picking her up and walking her up to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed gently and laid next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him and soon she was off to sleep, followed by Mike.


	23. RAW August 16, 2010

~A HUGE thanks to RKORyder for all the ideas on the upcoming chapters! She is the BEST!~

~Z~

It was early the next morning and Mike was up getting a few things ready before leaving for the flight. He was letting Z sleep in as long as she could. As he finished packing he looked over, seeing how peaceful she looked not wanting to wake her. Mike sighed and walked over to the bed.

"Z.." Mike softly said, rubbing her arm. "Time to get up."

"Noooo." Z whined in the pillow, burying her face deeper in it.

"You slept in long enough. We are going to be late." Mike whispered as he leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

Shifting in her spot Z rolled over and looked up at Mike.

"You always know how to get me up don't you?" She smiled at him.

"Yes I do." Mike grinned. "Now before we miss our flight, you need to get up." He added.

Z ran her hands up his arms to his neck and pulled him down close to her. When he was close enough she pressed her lips to his. Mike kissed back moving his hands up cupping her face. Z ran her hands through his hair as he started to slow the kiss.

"Awww." Z pouted.

"Later...You need to get ready." Mike smirked.

Z sighed sitting up on the bed. Stretching, she swung her legs of the side going to look for something to wear. Searching through her overnight bag, she pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top adding flip flops. Getting changed in the room, she knew it was driving Mike crazy. She smirked and took her time getting changed. Once she was all done, she lightly applied some makeup and got her things ready.

"Pure torture..." Mike groans as he walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It was fun." She smirks.

"For you." Mike kisses her neck.

"Always." She giggles. "I think we should go before we really do miss our flight."

"I think you are right." Mike grins.

She turns in his arms giving him a brief kiss. After pulling away they grab their things and head to the airport. Once arriving, they go through the checking in routine. When that is finished, they get on the plane and wait for it to take off. After everyone is on the plane takes off. The whole ride, Mike has his arms around Z and she lays against him lazily. They talk a bit here and there just enjoying the relaxing time they have for now. A few hours later they landed in sunny Pensacola, Florida. They made their way off the plan, gathering all their things before heading out to the car. They put all their things in the back, then got in the car. As they drove Mike took Z's hand, lacing it with his as he moved his thumb over the back of her hand. She looked over and smiled at him as they drove to the hotel. When they arrived, they got their things out then headed in to get their room. After getting their room they walked to the elevator. Mike wrapped his arm around Z's waist as she leaned into him waiting for the elevator. The door dinged then they got their stuff and stepped in. As the elevator reached the floor they grabbed their things as they headed to the room. Walking in they set their bags down. Z walked over to the bed and plopped down on her back, stretching out. Mike walked over, laying down next to her as he draped his arm over her waist pulling her closer to him.

"If you want to nap you can. We have a few hours before the show." Mike says as Z snuggles into him.

"Actually, I am not that tired. Just want to lay down for a bit." Z softly says.

"As long as you are sure."

"I'm sure." Z smiles. "I wonder if Kevin is here yet?"

"He will be here in about an hour."

"Alright." Z sighs as she moves her hand over Mike's chest. "You know...This needs to come off." Z bites her lip, tugging on Mikes shirt.

"Does it now?" Mike raises a brow as he smirks.

"Yes, it does." Z grins.

"I don't know..." Mike trails off shifting so he is slightly hover her.

"Miiiiike!" Z pouts whining.

Mike chuckles as Z moves her hands to the bottom of his shirt tugging on it. He looks at her with a nod telling to her take it off. She pulls his shirt up and tosses it to the floor. Instantly Mike leans down pressing his lips to hers. Her hands go around his neck pulling him closer to her. She runs her fingers through his hair as his hands wander up and down her sides. She tugs on his hair when his hands stop at the bottom of her shirt. Mike breaks the kiss long enough to lift her shirt over her head. Once it is off and to the side, Mike goes for her neck. Her hands are on his shoulders as he is kissing and nipping at the skin on her neck. Biting her lip, she buries her face in Mike's neck to cover up any noises that may escape. Mike smirks as she does, so in retaliation she runs her hands down his sides, slipping her fingers under the waist of his pants. She feels Mike tense when she presses one of his indents as growl comes from him. He then picks up the nipping on her neck as a result. She presses into his indent once more before he takes her hands, pinning them to the pillows.

"...no...more..." Mike mumbles against her neck.

"..mike..." Z moans.

Mike smirks before moving back to her lips. Pressing his lips to her, he kisses her hard and eagerly. He lets do of her hands as his move down her sides to the waist of her shorts. Mike gets those off as he starts to work on his. Soon what they have on comes off and Mike covers them with the blanket.

~Shauna~

Shauna and Kevin arrived at the hotel a short time ago. They were in their room busy getting things ready for Raw later on. Shauna was over by her bag getting a few things set for later when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and a kiss to her shoulder. Knowing it was Kevin, she leaned back into his touch. She sighs in content as he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"Someone is extra cuddly today." She giggles as she turns in his arms laying her hands on his chest.

"Just showing how much I care for you." Kevin smiles at her.

"I know you do. You show it all the time." She giggles.

"That shirt..." Kevin trails off looking it over again. "...amazing on you."

"Well I know how you like when I wear blue." Shauna blushes.

"It is your color. You should wear it all the time."

"I would, but have to change it up sometimes."

"True." Kevin says as he moves his hand, moving a piece of hair from her face. He leans down pressing his lips hers while cupping her face with one hand as his other is on her waist. She moves her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her. He starts to deepen the kiss, moving his hand having them both on her waist. He kisses her hard before she reluctantly pulls away.

"...later..." She breaths heavy, resting her forehead against his.

"Awww." He pouts.

"We will be late if we do."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She kisses him quick. "How we just relax for now?"

"Sounds good." He nods.

They walk over to the bed laying down. Kevin pulls her closer to him as he runs his hands over her arms. She leans into him and they enjoy the rest of the time until it is time to leave.

~Z~

It was a few hours later and Mike was up, dressed for the show. Z was still in bed sleeping when Mike walked over to the bed, leaning down pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. She shifts in her spot, grumbling into the pillow. Mike chuckles as he presses a kiss to her shoulder this time, resting his hand on her side as he tries to wake her.

"Z...time to wake up." Mike softly whispers.

"Nooo." Z whines, burying her face in the pillow.

"Come on. We are going to be late." Mike chuckled as he slowly pulled the blanket off her.

"Miiiiike." Z whines at the coolness that hit her body.

"I suggest you get up before we are really late." Mike slowly says, looking her over with a smirk.

"I guess I should..." Z sighs as she sits up.

She stretches a bit before climbing out of bed, making her way over to her things. She came feel Mike looking at her causing a giggle to escape her. She gets what she needs, then heads to the bathroom. As she passes Mike, he pulls her in for a quick kiss. She smiles into the kiss then pulls away.

"Don't be to long." Mike says.

"I won't."

Once in the bathroom Z gets dressed before doing her hair and makeup. Once her dress is on she works on her hair, leaving her makeup for last. She re-curls her hair, since it was that way earlier she did not have much to do. As she was done that she started on her makeup. She was in the middle of her makeup when she heard Mike knock on the door.

"Not yet." she giggles. "I will be out in a sec."

"Awww." Mike whines.

"Patience."

"With you, I have none."

"I am coming now." She says as she puts the final touches on her eyes. She puts everything away and slowly opens the door. Peeking out she sees Mike over by his things with his back to her. Walking over to her bag she grabs her shoes. She sits on the bed to put them on, waiting for Mike's reaction. When he turns around his jaw drops. After getting her shoes on she looks over at Mike and can not help but to laugh.

"You alright over there?" She giggles.

"Mhm." Mike licks his lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm." Mike nods.

"You are so not alright." She laughs shaking her head. "I will go change then."

She then gets up, making it look like she is going to the bathroom when Mike comes behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't...you...dare..." Mike kisses her shoulder.

"I think you are a bit to distracted."

"I will manage."

"As long as you are sure."

"You are not leaving these arms expect for my match tonight."

"I didn't think so." She says, turning to face him.

Mike leans down pressing his lips to her. She puts her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Mike slowly pulls away, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you." Mike whispers.

"I love you too."

"I think we should go before we do not leave." Mike says.

Z nods, then they grab what they need before heading to the car to meet Shauna and Kevin. When they are all in the car, Mike drives them to the arena. Once they get there, they head straight to Mike's locker room. When they get there, Mike and Kevin put their bags by the door then go sit with Z and Shauna.

"When do you have to go?" Z asks looking up at Mike.

"Not for awhile. About half way through the show." Mike says.

"Good." Z snuggles into him.

The show soon starts with the Nexus coming out, taking about their lose from the PV the night before. Z and Shauna are not interested so they turn their attention to the guys. They help with distracting until they hear the ding from the GM go off. They look at the TV briefly only to see that each member of Nexus will compete against members of Team WWE in a series of matches. Outside interference by Nexus members will be met with swift and appropriate consequences.

"Haha!"

"Serves them right, even though they will find a way to get involved."

"If they want to keep their job they will do what is right."

"We can only hope."

Wade says that is not a form of punishment. That is an opportunity for redemption. It is a chance to examine the Nexus. Wade says that they will see if there are any weak links. If there are any weak links, they will be weeded out. If anyone in Nexus is not victorious, they will be exiled from the group. One way or another, by the end of tonight, Nexus will be stronger than ever. Otunga says that is fine, but it also applies to Wade. Otunga says that if Wade loses tonight, they will be happy to take over.

"Looks like that backfired."

"Sucks for you Wade. Better hope you win tonight."

We have more e-mails. Nexus can choose which member faces Team WWE except Wade Barrett. Wade will face his former mentor Chris Jericho.

"Hope Chris wins."

"He better."

Jericho with forearms and punches to Barrett followed by knees in the corner. Jericho with a running back elbow and kick to the back. Jericho with a kick to the chest followed by a suplex. We see Nexus watching on a smaller monitor this week. Barrett with a punch and knee but Jericho with a drop kick and Barrett rolls to the apron. Jericho with a springboard drop kick and Barrett goes to the floor. Jericho with a boot to the head and then he sends Barrett back into the ring. Jericho goes to the turnbuckles but Barrett with a boot to the head that sends Jericho to the floor. Barrett runs Jericho's back into the apron and he follows it with a punch and then he rolls Jericho into the ring. Barrett with a front face lock followed by a hard Irish whip. Jericho with a chop and forearm followed by a punch. Barrett with a kick and elbow to Jericho and then he chokes Jericho in the ropes. Barrett with a surfboard to Jericho. Barrett charges into the corner and he runs into a boot from Jericho. Jericho with a missile drop kick for a near fall. Jericho with punches followed by a shoulder tackle or two. Jericho with a bulldog and he gets ready for the Walls of Jericho but Barrett counters. Jericho is up on Barrett's shoulders but Jericho counters with the Walls of Jericho but Barrett gets to the ropes. Jericho runs into a big boot from Barrett for a near fall. Barrett tries for the slingshot belly-to-back suplex but Jericho lands on his feet and he hits an enzuigiri. Barrett blocks a Codebreaker and he gets Jericho on his shoulders for the fireman's carry slam and gets the three count.

"Joy." Shauna sighs.

"That was not right, Chris should have won. He is much better than him." Z scoffs.

Mike and Kevin had taken this time to go and change into their ring gear for their segment of the night. The guest hosts them come out as they are in the ring and they welcome everyone to Raw. They get a cheap pop by mentioning the Lakers and how they are the World Champs, but then they mention that they think the Heat will win next year. Justin Long introduces the Hart Dynasty and brings them to the ring. We have mail to kill the crowd. Cole says that the Unified Tag Titles will now be known as the WWE Tag Team Championships. To present the new titles, Bret Hart will present the new belts. Bret comes to the ring with the belts over his shoulders. Wade Barrett says that they have chosen Bret's opponent and it is Justin Gabriel. Justin says that Bret might have experienced many things in his career, but tonight, he will feel the 450 splash.

"That is bull."

"I know right."

After the commercial the show comes back with Cole talking about how Miz would be part of Team WWE and Jerry Lawler talks about how Daniel Bryan took his place.

"Well that is my que to leave." Mike says.

"Awww." Z pouts.

"When I get back we can leave." He kisses her quick.

"I need to go too." Kevin says to Shauna.

"Just when I was getting comfy." She pouts.

"Just think...When I get back we can leave."

"Hurry then." She rushes excited.

Kevin kisses her quick then he and Mike are off. After they walk out the door, the girls sigh.

"So, how was your time off?" Shauna asks, turning toward Z.

"Amazing, yours?"

"It was good. Just relaxed and hit the beach."

"Sound nice. We did the same only Mike took me to the Hollywood sign."

"Oooohhh nice."

"It was, very beautiful."

"Oh I bet."

"Mike was to sweet the whole time. Took me out, was affectionate in public, and such a sweetheart."

"Awwwww."

"He is the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I know how you feel. Kevin is the best. Always doing things for me."

"We all know how long he has wanted to do that too."

"Right. I am just glad to have him now. I could not be happier."

"I agree with you there."

They turn their attention to the TV as the match between Tarver and Bryan starts. They lock up and Tarver backs Bryan into the corner and Tarver with a punch to the midsection but Bryan with forearms. Tarver with punches to the ribs. Bryan with kicks but Tarver with more punches. Tarver runs into boots and then he hits a Yakuza kick for a near fall. Bryan works on the arm and shoulder. Bryan with a take down for a near fall. Bryan with kicks to the chest as Tarver is backed into the corner. The referee warns Bryan. Bryan with a drop kick and then he goes up top for a missile drop kick and he kips up.

"Nerd."

The Miz and Alex Riley come to the ring to distract Bryan and Tarver gets the three count with a rollup.

"Take that you nerd!"

"Serves him right. Do not mess with Mike!"

After the match, Bryan with a suicide dive onto Miz and then he hits Riley. Z and Shauna cringe as they see that. Tarver, Miz, and Riley attack Bryan and they hold Bryan for Miz to hit a running shoulder tackle. Miz punches Bryan. Riley puts the case down and Miz hits the Skull Crushing Finale on the case. Miz welcomes Bryan back.

"Thank god they are alright." Shauna sighs in relief.

"Right? He was taught a lesson tonight."

There was another commercial and when the show cam back there was an interview with Mike and Kevin. Miz says that from the moment that Daniel Bryan arrived as his rookie, the WWE Universe heckled him and said that he was better than Miz. Last night, every superstar begged him to be on Team WWE. Then he was put on the back burner for Daniel Bryan. Miz says that if everyone thinks that Daniel Bryan is special, how special is he now. Miz says that if you want to see someone special, look no further than Alex Riley. Alex calls Daniel Bryan boring. He says that Daniel never appreciated Miz. Alex says that he is not some nerd who is lucky to have a job in the WWE. Alex says that he will be the next break out star thanks to Miz.

"Finally we can get out of here." Z says.

Right after Z said that the locker room door opened with Mike and Kevin walking through.

"Let us change then we can go." Mike said as he and Kevin got their things heading to change.

"Hurry!" The girls said.

It did not take long for them to get dressed and walk back out. Once they did Z and Shauna stood up, walking over to them. They guys wrapped their arms around their waist as they made their way out to the car. Once there, Mike and Kevin put their bags in the back. After that was done they got in the car, heading for the hotel. Once they got there, they all headed up to their rooms and got changed for bed. Once they were all set, they cuddled and were soon off to sleep.


	24. How Could You!

Another Monday night which means another RAW. I was currently in the hotel room that Mike and I shared getting ready as he was off talking to Kevin about tonight. Standing in the bathroom I slid on my black and yellow one shoulder dress. Once that was on I began to curl my hair. Once that was done, I ran my nails through the curls. Looking at myself I smiled as I applied lip gloss to my soft pink lips. Moving on the the next thing, I then applied makeup to my eyes. Smirking at my reflection I grabbed one of my favorite body mist spraying a bit on my dress. After everything looked perfect I then walked out into the room grabbing my heels. Sitting on the bed I began to slide them on. As I slid my foot into the last heel, the door opened to reveal Mike.

"Are you rea-.." Mike started until his eyes landed on me causing his eyes to go wide as his jaw dropped.

Giggling I got up from the bed and walked over to him. "Flies Mike." I chuckled as I lifted his chin.  
>Mike shook his head coming out of his daze. "Z...you look..." Mike stopped as he looked me over once more. "...amazing." He grinned as he locked eyes with mine.<p>

"Thank you." I blushed. "You are looking sexy too." I bit my lips as I looked him over in his jeans and vest.

"You're welcome." He grinned. "I know how much you love when I wear this."

"You have no idea." My eyes traveled over him again.

Mike rested his hands on my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. He leaned down giving me a soft kiss. Things were starting to get a bit intense when there was a knock on the door.

"Damn you Kevin." Mike muttered as he pulled away.

"Well better we leave now before we end up not leaving at all." I chuckled.

I ran my hands down Mike's chest and before he could respond I pulled away walking over to the door.

"Are you coming?" I laughed as I opened the door.

Mike shook his head coming out of his daze once again then followed us all out if the room. Making our way through the hotel, we reached the lobby before heading to Mike's car. After he and Kevin pit their things in the back they got in and we head to the arena. Once we got there Mike parked the car before we all got out. Shauna and I waited as they got their things. When they had everything we made our way inside. Right as we walked in I saw the one thing that ruined my whole night. Nexus. The minute they say us, all their eyes were glued to our direction. Walking closer to Mike, I wrapped my arm around his waist as we made our way to the locker room. After getting in, Mike and Alex went to get changed as Shauna and I sat on the couch.

"It's just not the same without Charity here." She sighed.

"I know." I sighed as well. "But she is taking care of Evan and that is all that matters."

"Right."

"She said she will be back in a few weeks."

"I can't wait."

A short time later the guys made their way out of the changing area. Kevin walked over as he sat down next to Shauna, pulling her on his lap. She giggled as she leaned back into his touch. Mike walked over to the door and I frowned.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"I have to go see Vince about something." He stated.

"Oh..."

"It should not take long." Mike assured as he walked over giving me a kiss.

I nodded as he started to make his way out of the locker room. I was sitting there playing with my bracelet when Kevin spoke up.

"I am sure it's nothing serious." He said trying to calm me.

"I know, but I can not help but to worry." I sighed.

"Right, but everything will be alright." He assured.

"I hope so." I mumbled. "I think I'm gonna go to catering. I'll be back." I said standing up quickly not giving them time to answer.

I began making my way, looking all around for any sign of Wade or any other Nexus member. As I was making my way to catering I heard some giggling and a familiar voice coming from one of the halls. Slowly making my way over I peeked around the corner. I could not believe what I was seeing. Trying to keep the tears from falling I continued to make my way to catering as if nothing happened.


	25. What Should I Do Now!

**Mike**

As I was making my way to the boss' office I felt someone grab my hand, pulling my into a dark, deserted hallway. Feeling lips on mine and hands around my neck, I was confused. I just left Z and I know she could not have gotten out of the room that fast. Moving my hands to their shoulders, I pushed them back. Blinking my eyes a few times, trying to adjust to the light in the hallway a girl about Z's height came into focus. She had dark brown hair, almost black, and bright blue eyes. I knew that I had seen her before, then it clicked.

"What do you think you are doing?" I hissed, pushing her away more.

"Come on." She pouted. "You know you want this." She leaned in, whispering seductively.

"Like hell!" I growled. "I am already with someone who I love!"

"Well...she does not love you." She said, almost sad.

"What are you talking about?" I said getting fed up.

"She got what she wanted from you and now she doesn't care." Her eyes looked sympathetic.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I tried pushing her away as she moved in closer.

"Oh, but I do." She whispered. "Plus, I always get what I want and right now..." She trailed off running her hands up my chest. "...I want you." She said before pressing her lips to mine once more.

Pushing her away, I managed to get out of the hallway and continue on my way. As I was walking I was rubbing the back of my neck wondering why she would even bother. Making my way down the halls, I wish I knew who saw everything that had happened.

**Wade**

Standing behind some equipment boxes, I watch the whole scene unfold. My plan was going perfectly. Only one thing made I even better. Something I didn't plan on happening. Z had walked by and saw the whole thing. All I was going to do was take a few pictures, so her and ruin what she and Mike had. This was way better. Seeing the tears form in her eyes did nothing to me. It made me smirk even more knowing that my plan was working. Shortly after she walked away, so did Miz. I came out from my hiding spot and walked over to the girl.

"You did great. She actually saw the whole thing." I smirked, feeling triumphant.

"Well thank you." She giggled as she ran her hands through her hair.

"She totally bought the whole thing. You made it look so believable." I commended her.

"I play to win sweeite, that's how I do." She grinned. "Now go get her." She winked before walking off.

Taking a deep breath I made my way in the direction that z had gone. After walking for a bit I spotted her in catering, sitting at a table all alone. Perfect. I walked in as I made my way over to her.

**Z**

Once I made it to catering, I grabbed a bottle of water from the counter. Taking the cap off, I took a long sip from the bottle. My heart was still racing from what I had seen. How could he do that to me? I guess after getting what he wanted from me he was done with me. I thought he really cared for me. Guess I was wrong. And her...oh she just knows how to mess everything up for me. Always trying to take my boyfriends from me. She took one away, but she was not getting this one. No way in hell. As I was sitting there deep in thought, I did not notice someone walk over to my table.

"Ahem." They cleared their throat, causing me to look up and roll my eyes.

"What do you want?" I spat, not wanting to deal with him right now.

"Listen, I saw what happened and I wanted to say sorry." They said, their thick British accent strong.

"Like I care what you think!" I hissed as I stood up, throwing my bottle in the trash.

"Oh but you should." They said, their voice cocky.

"Why is that?" I said as I turned to see them standing in front of me now.

"Because you are all alone and I can give you everything he can not." They smirked down at me.

"Listen Wade, I told you I want nothing to do with you so just leave me alone!" I shouted, causing those who were in the room to look in out direction.

"Keep you voice down!" Wade hissed as he moved closer to me.

"Get away or I'll scream." I threatened through clenched teeth.

"You wouldn't dare." Wade hissed as he grabbed me forearm.

"You're hurting me." I whimpered, trying to get out of his grip.

Just then two more people appeared. Thinking they would help, I tried to get their attention.

"They won't help you." Wade whispered harshly.

Looking up I saw Daniel Bryan and Michael Tarver standing on either side of Wade. Struggling to get out of his grip, I called out once more for help.

"Is there a problem here?" I head a deep voice bellow from behind the men.

"No. Now go away Orton." Wade spat over his shoulder.

"Well, it looks like there is." Randy said, stepping closer.

"Randy, please tell him to let go." I said lowly.

"You heard her Barrett." Randy said as he closed the distance between the two. "Now let go." He hissed, anger in his eyes.

Wade huffed before releasing my arm. I brought my hand up to my arm, rubbing the spot where Wade's grip was.

"Now, go about your business and leave her alone." Randy spat, stepping between Wade and myself.

"This is not over." Wade barked as he and the other two stormed off.

"Thank you Randy." I said, my voice a bit low.

"No problem." Randy nodded. "How about I walk you back to the locker room?" He suggested.

"That would be great. Thanks." I smiled.

We then began walking back to the locker. Once there I thanked Randy again before heading in. Not seeing Mike there, I was relived. I really didn't want to see him right now. Getting looks from Kevin and Shauna, I sat down on the other couch.

"Everything alright?" Shauna asked after a bit of silence.

"I'll tell you later." I mumbled.

Taking out my phone, I began texting the one person who I could tell right now. As I was typing the message, I heard the door open. Looking up I saw the one person I did not want to see right now.


	26. Friend Or Foe

**Z**

Looking up from my phone, I saw Mike standing in the door way. He looked pretty calm, almost as if nothing happened. He walked in the room making his way over to the couch sitting next to me. I went back to texting Charity about what had just happened. She was the only one that I could go to about this right now, since I did not know what to really do. Mike put his arm on the back of the couch behind me so I shifted in my spot. Feeling his gaze on me, I stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll be back." I mumbled then left before anyone could object.

**Mike**

I could not believe that she would come up to me and do that. I am with Z and I could not be anymore happier. After speaking to Vince, I made my way back to the locker room in hopes of just relaxing before the show started. When I walked in, I saw Kevin and Shauna on the couch cuddling while Z was on the other couch texting or playing on her phone. I walked over to sit next to her and when I did she moved away. I looked down at her, but before I could speak she got up and left the room.

"What was that about?" Kevin looked over after she left.

Running my hands through my hair, I let out a sigh. "I really don't know." I sat back on the couch. Did she see what happened when I was on my way to see Vince? She couldn't. She was here the whole time. Right?

"Hey Kev?" I asked leaning up slightly, resting my head on my hand that was on my knee. "Did Z leave the room at all?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yeah she did." When he said that my heart sank. "Right after you left." He added.

"Shit!" I mumbled as I brought my hands to my face.

"Why? What happened?" Shauna asked now looking over at me from Kevin.

"Well.." I took a deep breath. "...when I was on my way to see Vince, someone pulled me down a hall and started to kiss me while putting their hands all over me." I chewed my bottom lip. "I think she might have seen and got the wrong idea."

"Mike..." Shauna sighed as she got up from Kevin and sat next to me giving me a comforting hug. "...give her time. I'm sure she just needs to think about everything." She tired to assure me.

"I hope you're right." I sighed as I threw my head against the pillows of the couch.

**Z**

I was walking around the halls not really paying attention to where I was going or what I was doing. I just kept walking and walking as I talked to Charity trying to get my head around everything that I saw. This was not the first time this had happened. That bitch did the same thing with my Ex. I was kinda glad since that Ex was Cody. He was a real douche to me and never treated me right. He and I were like oil and vinegar. We never got along, but him and Angel got along just perfect. See, ever since that day, I have never been able to trust anyone. The only one I trusted was Kevin. Every guy I was with either cheated or treated me like Cody did. That made what I saw even more hard.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I did not see who I just walked right into.

"Oh..I'm soooo sorry." I looked up to see them smiling.

"It's alright." They smiled back.

"Ryse?" I looked at the blonde standing before me.

"Z?" Maryse squealed realizing it was me. My eyes were blurry from the tears that were about to spill so I did not really notice who was in front of me.

"It's me." I faked a small smile at her.

"How have you been? It's been a long time." Maryse embraced me into a hug. I met Ryse when she came to FCW for some training program that was going on. I was lucky enough to have her teach me a few things and we actually became very close friends. Every chance I could get, I would go see her or she would come see me. We were best friends, up until I got injured and could not travel. We still talked, but we were not able to see each other as much.

"It's...alright I guess." I shrugged with a slight chuckle.

"No..tell me." Maryse urged knowing something was wrong.

"Not here." I whispered as I looked around for Wade.

"How about we go to my hotel and talk there?" Maryse suggested as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"That would be perfect." I nodded as we began to walk toward the exit.

**Maryse**

I can't believe that I bumped into Z. I was hoping that I would never have to see her again after finding out that she was with Mike. All I wanted to do was beat the living crap out of her, but I had a job to do. I put on my best fake smile as she stood in front of me in tears.

After suggesting we go back to my hotel to talk, I knew it was about Mike. This was my chance to tell her how much of a jerk he was and finally get him back for myself. As we walked to the exit, I looked over my shoulder and flashed a smirk. Receiving a nod, I knew that this is what he wanted. All I had to do now, was tell her how bad Mike was for her and everything would fall right into place.


	27. He's No Good

After getting back to the hotel, we got changed into more comfortable clothes before having a seat on the beds.

"I have something to tell you..." I bit my lip.

"What's that?" She looked at me concerned yet interested.

"It's about Mike." I saw the look in her eyes and knew I had her full attention. Smirking on the inside, I put on my best emotional face I could. Taking a deep breath, I began to speak.

"Well...he...he's a cheater." I held nothing back.

"What?" She sounded shocked.

"Mhm." I nodded then continued. "You may not know this, but, he was with a friends of mine and I caught him cheating on her with three other girls. When I confronted him about it, he told me to mind my own business. When I told my friend, she didn't believe me then talked to Mike. Of course he lied to her making me look like a bad friend. One day, I brought her backstage when he said he couldn't get her in...she then saw that I was right all along. He was making out with Kelly Kelly behind some equipment boxes. Long story short, she dumped him then he came onto me. I told him to get lost and have not been able to stand him since." I told one of the best lies I could ever tell.

"No...he can't...that doesn't seem like him..."

"It's true Z. This all happened about two months before you came along. All you are is something that looks good in a dress and is probably good in bed. That's all he cares about."

"Ryse...I..."

"Come here." I held my arms open for her.

She came over to my bed, sitting next to me. Being the good, pretend friend that I am, I consoled her the best I could as she cried on my shoulder.

"...so...it's true..." She sobbed.

"What's true?" I asked confused.

"Him and Angel. I've seen them a few times. I thought it was her trying to take another one of my guys, but now I know it was him the whole time." She cried even harder.

"I don't know what to do." She sobbed.

"Dump him. Send him a text later. If you call him or talk to him in person, he'll use his charm to get you to believe all his lies. Trust me, I know." I lied more. Man am I good. I should be an actress, but oh well.

"I'll do that." She sniffed. "All I want to do is go to bed right now." She pulled away from me.

'It's about time.' I thought to myself. I thought that would never end.

"Alright. I'll be here if you need me."

"Thank you Ryse. I owe you." She said as she got on her bed.

"No worries. I'm just looking out for a friend." I faked a smile.

She laid down on her bed, getting under the covers. Thank god. She was getting so annoying. Mike never did any of those things. It was all one big lie. But does Z know that? Nope. Do I care? Nope. All I want is Mike and after tonight, I'll have him all to myself. Smirking, I grabbed my phone.

_It's been done._

I sent the text, setting my phone down and getting under the covers.

_Perfect. Well done._

Was the reply I got. I laid my beautiful blonde head on the soft pillow, pulling the warm blankets up over my sexy body. Maryse – 1, Z – 0. Now onto tomorrow. Tomorrow will be an amazing day.

_**|Holy crap I updated. Have ideas for it, but to lazy. This is just a filler. Sorry it's short and boring. I've gotten like 25 other stories since I started this one. This is my very first and I'm thankful for all those who have stuck with me through it all. Love you all.|**_


End file.
